Lies, Deceit and Unwanted Pain
by Dejichan4444
Summary: Tohma tells Shuichi something horrible! Yuki has left to New York again and is coughing up blood! Can this rock star take anymore of the guilt? What will happen to him when he knows that Yuki might not return this time? Kidnapping, too? Complete, Ch.12 ed
1. Chapter 1

Uh, yeah, hi! This is my first story, so please be nice! No flames please! Thank you! Anyways, there will be NO lemons, limes or anything like that. I'm only thirteen for goodness sakes! I'm really nervous about this story, so please give me pointers! I hope some people like it. I worked hard, I guess. If you don't like my story, please tell me how to improve, okay? If even one person likes this story, I'll continue. Well, happy reading! Hopefully! Oh, and I'd like to thank Naoki X for being so nice to me! Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gravitation! I just wrote this story for fun!

Lies, Deceit and Unwanted Pain

Chapter 1: The Bad News

Shuichi Shindou happily pranced through the NG building. He hummed a tune from Rage Beat as he skipped along. He got several weird glances from people, but ignored them. The people all looked so prim and proper in their suits with ties! They were all so unhappy looking! Those idiots could not and would not ruin Shuichi's happy mood.

Why was he so happy, you ask? Even Shuichi didn't know. When he awoke that morning, he felt extremely chipper. He wanted to dance and sing! Well, he did that already, but he wanted to do it more than ever! Yuki was still asleep when he woke up, but it didn't matter. Shuichi would see his lover later. 'After all, what could go wrong on such a wonderful day?' he thought. He was wrong, very wrong.

Shuichi ran through the halls, his whole body jumping with excitement. He chuckled to himself. He saw his rehearsal room and smiled. He had been doing that a lot lately, smiling. Shuichi pulled the door open with great strength that he never knew he had. The door almost fell off its hinges!

"Hey guys!" Shuichi cheered. He hopped into the room. Hiro and Fujisaki stared at the singer in awe. "Let's get moving! Woo! Come on! Is the equipment ready? Did you guys forget anything, because I'd be glad to fetch it for you? You know, I'm really happy today. We should start rehearsing now! Yeah, that's a great idea, don't you think?"

"Slow down!" Hiro warned. He walked over to his friend cautiously. "We're ready to rehearse. But first, you have to answer my question." Shuichi blinked curiously, but he agreed to listen.

"Okay!" Shuichi agreed. "What is it?" Hiro sighed and looked at Fujisaki. He and the sixteen-year old shrugged.

"Why the heck are you so happy today?" Hiro asked. He paled. "On second thought, don't tell me the details if it has something to do with Yuki and bed." Fujisaki paled too. It would've been disturbing if Shuichi had explained THAT in great detail.

"Oh, nothing!" Shuichi said innocently. Hiro and Fujisaki shrugged and sighed. "I'm just feeling really good! Woo!" He looked around for two missing people. "Hey, where's Mr. Sakano and Mr. K?" he asked.

"Oh, they're in the president's office" Fujisaki explained. He stared at his keyboard with interest. He played with some of the buttons, wondering which one he would use for their new song.

Fujisaki was special. He had radar for stupid questions. Whenever Shuichi was asking or saying something stupid, Fujisaki would block it out immediately, even before the second word was said. His talent was amazing and useful. Too bad Hiro didn't have that radar. He was the one who really needed it. Luckily, Shuichi's latest question wasn't stupid. So, that was why Fujisaki answered it.

"Really?" Shuichi exclaimed. He looked at Hiro for assurance. Hiro nodded and began playing with his guitar. "What for? Do we have a new gig or something? Are we getting a raise? Or maybe we're getting a vacation! YAY! I could spend more time with Yuki!" Sadly, Hiro stopped his friend's talking. He put his hand on Shuichi's mouth and sighed.

"Slow down again, you idiot" Hiro growled. He sighed again and softened his tone of voice. "We're not getting a vacation." Shuichi's face fell, but only for a moment. Then he started smiling again. "We're not getting a raise, though I sure want one." Fujisaki and Shuichi nodded in agreement. "We're getting a new gig at some big place in three months."

"Three months?" Shuichi questioned. Mr. K usually got the band gigs for the next day or a week later. Mr. Sakano freaked out whenever Mr. K did this, which was every time. After all, most bands had time to prepare. Bad Luck was, what you could say, special. Mr. K's method hadn't changed, until now. Had the manager finally snapped and became a normal person? No, it wasn't possible, not that Shuichi hoped it wasn't true. He, and many other people, did not like guns being targeted at their heads. Normal people did not do that, so Shuichi would've been very happy if his manager became normal.

"Yup, three months" Hiro stated calmly. He didn't seem surprised. Luckily, he continued with an explanation. "This place is really big, and really popular. Once they found a night that would work, they grabbed it. Mr. K and Mr. Sakano told us early so that we would be prepared, and so that Mr. Sakano wouldn't have a nervous breakdown for a change."

"I guess that makes sense…" Shuichi said uneasily. He looked around the room and frowned. Without Mr. K and his guns, it seemed too peaceful. It was a very eerie silence. Shuichi decided to lighten the mood. "So, where exactly are we going?" he asked happily.

"We're going to the Tokyo Music Building" Hiro replied. He played a tune from Shining Collection. He heard a gasp coming from Shuichi's mouth.

"W-we're going to sing there?" Shuichi demanded. He ran over to his friend and hugged him. "Really? Oh, this is so awesome! We'll be playing in the coolest place ever! This is so awesome! YAY!" Shuichi squeezed his best friend harder.

"Okay, okay!" Hiro said angrily. Shuichi reluctantly let go of Hiro. "Let's start practicing. You do wanna do good, right?" Hiro turned to Shuichi. Shuichi nodded. "Then we have to practice. Now come on! Fujisaki's gonna go crazy if we don't do anything!" Shuichi and Fujisaki nodded. Shuichi ran over to the microphone and gave Hiro a thumbs up. Hiro nodded and smiled.

"Fujisaki, are you ready?" Hiro questioned.

"Yup" Fujisaki said softly. He started to play his keyboard. Hiro joined in with his guitar. A few moments later, Shuichi started singing.

Later…

"That was the best rehearsal we've had in a long time!" Fujisaki said happily. He smiled at his coworkers. "I'm especially surprised at you, Shuichi."

"Well, I am happy today" Shuichi explained. "And whenever I'm happy, I'm in the mood for singing!" 'My day can't get any better, and it definitely can't get bad!' Shuichi thought.

"Well then, you're gonna have to be happy more often!" Fujisaki exclaimed. He laughed and looked at the clock. It was 6PM, exact. "Well, I guess we can leave now. I'm sure Mr. K and Mr. Sakano will be pleased with our progress. And, we have the next month off. Remember?" This was an odd occurrence, for Fujisaki to suggest leaving. He usually wanted everyone to stay longer, like K did.

"Yeah, I remember" Hiro said, a smile creeping on to his face. "We do have the next month off, because the new CD is finished. And yes, I guess we can leave now." Hiro turned his attention to Shuichi. "Shuichi, do you want me to drop you off at Yuki's?" Shuichi shook his head.

"I feel like walking today!" Shuichi said. 'I think he'll be dancing all the way home, not walking' Hiro thought. He chuckled to himself. His friend was so naïve sometimes. Scratch that. He was naïve ALL the time.

"Okay, suit yourself" Hiro said calmly. Hiro nodded. He had to make sure that Shuichi understood that he wasn't upset. Shuichi smiled.

Fujisaki left the room and grinned. He felt so happy. His dream of becoming better than his cousin was more believable than ever before. 'I'll beat Tohma one day!' he thought to himself. Bad Luck's progress today was great! Even Fujisaki agreed with that, which was rare, because Fujisaki hardly ever agreed with either of his band members.

'After all, they're so irresponsible most of the time!' Fujisaki thought. 'Especially Shuichi with his mood swings over one cold author! Ugh! It makes me sick just thinking about it! Wait, I have to be happy! Today was a great day! I can't let yesterday ruin today!' Fujisaki giggled. That was a first.

Shuichi skipped out of the room and started humming again. He didn't even realize a certain blonde walking in the hallway. Shuichi walked right past the angry blonde. Tohma eyed Shuichi angrily and muttered something under his breath.

"Shindou-san" Tohma breathed. Shuichi stopped short and looked back at the president of NG.

"What is it?" he asked happily. Tohma motioned for Shuichi to follow him.

"Come to my office" he said. Shuichi nodded but he felt uneasy about the situation. He bit his lip. The two progressed towards Tohma's office. Once they reached the door, Tohma opened it and let Shuichi inside.

Tohma sat down in his chair and pointed to a chair in front of him. Shuichi gulped. He looked around nervously. Several awards were hung on the walls. They all looked pretty and important. There were several expensive chairs and tables. Tohma's desk was made of fine wood and had several books and papers on it. It was what you'd expect from a person as rich, powerful and famous as Tohma Seguchi.

"Sit down, Mr. Shindou" Tohma ordered. Shuichi sat down nervously. He could feel himself shaking. He tried to calm himself down. After all, he had meetings with Tohma a lot. 'How is this one any different?' Shuichi thought to himself. I guess I just have a gut feeling.'

"Shindou-san, I have very bad news for you" Tohma said. He glared at Shuichi. "And I believe that you are the cause." Everything froze. It was like the whole world had iced over. The whole room felt much colder, and Tohma looked as sharp as icicles, or at least his eyes looked that way. Shuichi was so scared. After all, Tohma was his boss, and his lover's brother-in law. He had much power over Shuichi's life. And whatever Tohma was about to say seemed very important and bad.

"It's about Eiri…." Tohma said coldly.

A/N: So, how did you like it? –hides- I hope it wasn't tooo bad. Was that considered a cliffy? I don't know...Just to let you know, not everything is as it seems. Keep this in mind throughout the whole story! If you even want to read it again... –blushes- PLEASE read and review! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes! I got a review, an alert and a favorite! I'm so glad thatat least one person likes my story! That's all I need!It's kinda strange though... The person who favorited my story and put it on their alerts list seemed like she/he spoke another language! Maybe, he/she speaks 2 languages! That's so cool! Anyways, thank you all for reviewing, favoriting my story and putting it on their alert list, though I don't know why. On with the second chapter. Bare with me here! It'll get a lot more interesting later on. I just have to get some things done, and then this story will heat up!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gravitation! If I did, well, let's not talk about it...

Flashback:

"Shindou-san, I have very bad news for you" Tohma said. He glared at Shuichi. "And I believe that you are the cause." Everything froze. It was like the whole world had iced over. The whole room felt much colder, and Tohma looked as sharp as icicles, or at least his eyes looked that way. Shuichi was so scared. After all, Tohma was his boss, and his lover's brother-in law. He had much power over Shuichi's life.

"It's about Eiri…." Tohma said coldly.

Chapter 2: Shock and Tears

"W-what?" Shuichi stuttered. His hands felt like they were dancing. His whole body shook with fear. 'Did Yuki die? Oh no! Yuki got run over by a car? NO!' Shuichi thought. He struggled to stay calm in front of his angry boss.

"Yuki left to New York again" Tohma explained. His voice was anything but pleasant. He stared at Shuichi for a long time. "And I found blood in his apartment." Shuichi froze. His heart was pumping faster than a bullet train. He breathed in and out as slowly as possible. He knew what that meant: Yuki was in trouble. Yuki was sick again.

"W-why?" Shuichi croaked. He was slowly losing his voice. He felt like jumping out one of the windows. They all looked so appealing at the moment, glimmering in the sunlight, inviting him to jump out them. 'Did I cause Yuki's disappearance?' Shuichi thought. 'No! Not again! What could I have possibly done? I haven't been THAT annoying lately, have I?'

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you" Tohma said, slicing through Shuichi's heart. "After all, you're the one who caused him to leave the first time, remember?" Oh yes, how could Shuichi forget? Shuichi bit his lip. Tears began to fall freely. He didn't care who saw him cry. Nothing mattered at the moment, nothing except Yuki, and that shiny window.

"B-b-but what did I do?" Shuichi said, his voice becoming almost inaudible. He gulped. He didn't care if he was going to die then and there by straining himself. At the moment, everything faded. The lights in the room seemed to dim, though everyone knew they were on the highest setting.

"You probably stressed him out" Tohma hissed. He glared at Shuichi, waiting for a response. "After all, you seem to do that to him a lot."

"I-I-I…." Shuichi managed to say. His voice ceased to exist. He looked at his shirt. It was soaked from his tears. He sighed.

"I do hope you fix this" Tohma growled. "Even if it kills you. I don't care if you have to leave his house, but I don't want him leaving EVER AGAIN." He looked so angry, but so pleased at the same time. He seemed relieved once he had finished, which was something Shuichi didn't expect. "You may leave now." Shuichi nodded slowly. He stood up and exited the room. There was thick tension in the air as Shuichi left the room.

Shuichi was crying so hard that he could barely breathe. He ran down the halls, passing Mr. K and Mr. Sakano, who both exchanged worried glances. Shuichi pushed open the NG doors and rushed out. His producer and manager weren't able to catch and stop the running boy.

Shuichi felt the world fade away. Everything felt cold and angry. Shuichi wiped his eyes and looked around. He cried some more, and then ran. No, he bolted down the street. He was running so fast that his heart felt like collapsing. So did Shuichi himself.

Shuichi realized that he reached Yuki's apartment. He gasped. He didn't even remember moving. His depression must've worked on its own to get him here, even though that barely made any sense. Shuichi stared at the door for a long while, hoping that Yuki would be inside, hoping that Tohma was lying. But he knew that Yuki wouldn't be inside. He knew it, just like he knew that Tohma had bad news that day.

Shuichi entered the apartment. He checked every room. Yuki was gone, and there was no note. Yuki was angry with him. That was certain. Shuichi collapsed onto the couch and started crying again. The day had started out so well, but it ended so badly. Yuki left, and Shuichi was having a nervous breakdown.

'Maybe I should go to Hiro's…' Shuichi thought. He shook his head. For the first time in his relationship with Yuki, he wanted to be alone. He wanted to think, even though that wasn't his specialty. He wanted Yuki back. Shuichi was so worried that he didn't even think of calling Yuki. Shuichi was too lost in his depression to think clearly anyway. Then again, if Yuki really left, he probably had his phone off. Shuichi suddenly found his voice.

"Maybe if I clean up the house and stuff, he'll come back!" Shuichi thought aloud. He wiped his eyes again. "Maybe I can make Yuki happy again. Then, if he wants me to, I'll leave! Yes, that's it!"

Love is something very special. If you truly love someone, you will do anything for them, even disappear from their life. If it makes them happy, you will do it, because you love the person that much. Their happiness always comes before yours. And if their happiness doesn't include you, that's too bad. Shuichi definitely loved Yuki, even if Yuki wanted him out of his life.

"I love you so much, Yuki…" Shuichi whispered. He was losing his voice again. He looked around the house and smiled. He would make Yuki happy, even if it killed him.

Shuichi reached for the broom and some cleaning supplies. Yes, it was 1am in the morning, and yes, Shuichi was cleaning. It was strange, but true. Shuichi scrubbed every window, cleaned every corner and destroyed every cob web. When Shuichi was finished, it was noon. The apartment looked divine. Shuichi just wished that Yuki had the same thought.

Shuichi yawned and looked at the apartment. Everything was clean. There was no mess, no dirt, no random objects on the floor, no burnt stoves. Everything looked perfect, besides the fact that Yuki wasn't in the apartment. And Shuichi didn't find that bloodstain that Tohma was talking about. But he thought that Tohma had already cleaned it off. Then again, how did Tohma even get into the apartment? Shuichi ignored the thoughts in his head.

"Please come back, Yuki" Shuichi pleaded. He started breaking down again. He soaked the carpet with his fresh, tragic tears. 'I'm gonna have to clean that' he thought.

Shuichi grabbed the vacuum and dried the carpet. He sighed and tried to stop his tears. Once the carpet was dry, Shuichi put the vacuum away carefully. He shivered, though he didn't know why. He had dark bags under his eyes, but he didn't care. He could not and would not sleep.

Shuichi went into the bathroom and started crying into the sink, so that he wouldn't wet anything. He noticed something on the sink. It was a blue razor. Shuichi picked it up and examined it. It was sharp and clean. It was definitely Yuki's. Shuichi's was pink and in a cabinet. Just thinking of Yuki made Shuichi cry some more. He pulled down his sleeves and put the razor against his skin.

Oh, how it felt good. Shuichi felt all the pain go away. He smiled as blood slipped down his arms. Shuichi no longer felt like crying. He felt happy, relieved. He had just cut himself, but he didn't even flinch. He felt the pain, but the pain felt good. He felt like he was paying back Yuki for all that he did to him. His mind and his body were disagreeing.

"I deserve this" he told himself angrily. "I hurt Yuki, so now I have to suffer, too!" He grinned and washed off his arms and the razor. He carefully placed it back in its spot and exited the bathroom.

For some reason, Shuichi decided to sleep on the couch with his clothes on. He knew he wouldn't sleep in Yuki's bed without Yuki in it. It just didn't seem right. Then again, nothing felt right at the moment. Shuichi didn't sleep that day. He couldn't. So he just sat on the couch, sitting and waiting for Yuki to return.

A/N: So, how did you like it? I know, I know, Shuichi is cutting himself! I'm so evil! Yes, I know! But I love torchuring the characters, especially the really nice, sweet ones! I can't help it! I don't know, is the story kinda ofboring? I kinda have to go through this whole process before the big event happens! I need you guys to see Shuichi suffer! HAHAHA! You guys might be expectingthe big twist,but I don't think so:D Anyways, I'll update tomorrow, if I survive my saxophone lesson... The teacher gives me nightmares...Oh, and I know, my words don't 'flow' for some reason! Grr! One day, they will flow, like poetry! ONE DAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I can't believe it! I got three reviews! And some people even put me or the story in their favorites and alerts list! –dances- Man, life rules right now! And it's Friday! YAY! Well, the next two chapters (including this one) will be uneventful, just because Shuichi is mostly in the apartment. No conflicts or anything can happen except with inanimate objects, like the TV. But I should tell you, the fifth chapter (I think) will be great! Well, happy reading!

EDIT: I fixed the problem kyogotmilk thankfully informed me of. There's too much blood in the cutting part. I tried to change it a bit… I made it seem like there was only a little bit of blood. Hopefully, that will help. :D I don't know if it made a difference, but I tried:D Yay! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gravitation!

Chapter 3: A Present for Yuki

Shuichi stared at the clock. It was noon the next day. Shuichi felt so tired and weak. His cuts were hurting and he was starving. But he didn't move. He couldn't move. He felt so weak.

"Just go to sleep" Shuichi told himself. He sighed and shrugged. He stared at the kitchen with awe. It looked so inviting, but Shuichi ignored his temptation. He stared at the clock for ten minutes, his pupils dilated.

"Wait!" Shuichi cried. He suddenly felt a burst of energy. "I could get Yuki a gift! Yes, that's it! That will make Yuki happy!" Shuichi searched his pockets for his wallet. "I'll make you happy, Yuki!" Shuichi cheered. He stood up, swaying dangerously. Shuichi caught himself and tried to focus. He walked over to the mirror in the bathroom to get ready.

Shuichi frowned at the man in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes and pale skin. He looked exhausted and skinny. Shuichi shook his head. 'I'll just wear sun glasses' he thought to himself. 'After all, I do it anyway so that fans won't recognize me.'

Once that was decided, Shuichi put on his dark sunglasses and walked out the door. He locked the door behind him of course. All he needed was burglars to rob his house. Then Yuki would be even angrier. He might even die from the stress, or so Shuichi believed.

Shuichi walked down the street. He realized how cold it was outside. The chill was unbearable, and Shuichi didn't think of bringing a jacket. Heck, he was so stressed right now; it wouldn't be amazing if he had forgotten his name.

Shuichi began to think hard as he passed by stores. He shivered whenever the wind blew, which was quite often. He had to buy the perfect gift for Yuki. 'Maybe some drinks?' Shuichi thought. 'Nah… Maybe some cigarettes? …Nah…. How about a new laptop? Nah. His is brand-new. He doesn't need another one.' Shuichi sighed angrily. He looked at the window of a shop and examined what was inside.

It was a jewelry shop. Yuki hated jewelry, so Shuichi stopped looking there. He walked against the wind and cold, looking for the perfect gift for Yuki. There had to be something! Shuichi examined another shop.

It was a bakery. It had all sorts of sweets that make Shuichi's stomach grumble. It reminded him how hungry he was. Shuichi frowned at himself. He knew that if he bought anything, it'd be gone in a minute. He didn't think that Yuki would want a plastic bag from a bakery for a present.

The next shop was a clothes store. It had Goth and Punk clothes inside. Yuki wasn't a punk or a Goth. Shuichi cringed at the dark clothes in the Goth section. It reminded him of death, which reminded him of the thought of Yuki's death. Shuichi walked away from the store very quickly.

Shuichi went into every shop in the city, even a wedding store. He was so desperate to find ANYTHING that would make Yuki happy. There were few things that made the author happy, so it was very difficult. Shuichi leaned back against a wall of a comic book store and sighed. It seemed impossible to find Yuki a gift. It was freezing outside. Heck, it was even starting to snow. Shuichi bit his lip anxiously.

"What would Yuki like?" Shuichi asked himself angrily. He felt disappointed that he could not find his own lover a gift. This made him angry, very angry. Or maybe he was just cranky. Who knew?

Shuichi shook as a snowflake landed on his head. It looked darker when you wore sunglasses. Shuichi liked bright things, not dark things. He was beginning to hate his sunglasses. They made him think of the world in a darker perspective. He didn't like it, not at all.

Shuichi looked up and growled. He muttered several curses under his breath. He slowly walked back to his apartment. He would have to look tomorrow, maybe when it was warmer, and when he wasn't so lightheaded.

When Shuichi got home, he plopped himself on the couch. Shuichi threw his sunglasses into the garbage pail and smiled evilly. He turned on the TV and watched the news until it got boring. News was often boring, but Shuichi felt that he didn't deserve to watch a fun TV show when Yuki was sick. 'I don't deserve any happiness' he told himself. 'After all, I hurt Yuki, the man I love more than anyone else!' He scolded himself mentally for a few minutes.

Shuichi went into the closet and got out some supplies. He had an idea. It had a good possibility of working, so Shuichi gave it a shot. He got scissors, glue, paper and crayons. He started to make something, anything.

Shuichi looked at his finished work. It was an origami red rose that said, 'I love you, Yuki!' Shuichi smiled at his 'masterpiece'. He scowled for a moment, as if examining his gift. 'I wonder if Yuki will like it' Shuichi thought. Yuki wasn't one to like homemade gifts. 'Oh well, it's the best I can think of right now.' Shuichi cleaned off his work area, the table in front of the couch. He smiled at himself, and then looked at the clock. It was 11PM. Boy, time went by fast.

Shuichi stretched and yawned, but he then remembered Yuki. 'What if he's starving, out in the cold, unable to sleep?' Shuichi thought. 'I can't sleep knowing that!' He frowned at himself. 'How can I even think about sleep when Yuki could be dying?' Shuichi slammed his fist against the table. Luckily, it didn't break or crack. Shuichi was still angry with himself. So, he headed to the bathroom, his newest escape.

Shuichi saw his new friend, the razor. It was clean, blood-free. Shuichi smirked. 'I'll change that' he thought. He pulled down his sleeves again. The cuts from yesterday, or maybe two days ago, he wasn't sure, were still there. There were about two cuts on each of his arms. Shuichi ignored them and reached for the razor.

"This will make things even" he told himself. His eyes gleamed at the shiny razor. "I have to punish myself for being selfish and hurting Yuki." He did a few cuts on his arms and smiled. The drips of blood dripped down on to the tiles floor. They made a tiny puddle, the size of an eyeball. Shuichi enjoyed the pain for a moment, and then he cleaned off the little drops of blood with a paper towel. It took a few seconds longer for the cuts to stop bleeding than the last time, but Shuichi didn't mind. Shuichi cleaned off the floor, thinking of Yuki.

"Please be okay, Yuki" Shuichi whispered. He began to clean the blood-stained razor. There was only a little bit of blood, so the cleaning only took a few seconds. Once he was done, he left the bathroom and went back to the couch. And he waited for his Yuki to come home.

'Wait, what if he comes back but doesn't come home?' Shuichi wondered. 'Oh no, that won't happen! No, no, no! Yuki WILL come back, I'm sure of it!' Shuichi started to cry again. He cried throughout the night, hoping that Yuki would come through the doors, punishing his crying lover for being so stupid. Maybe he'd yell at Shuichi again for being such a crybaby. At least, that was what Shuichi hoped for. But at the moment, it was just a faraway dream.

A/N: So, was it boring? Interesting? Let me know! I've gotten a lot of hits. I know that some people like the story and they aren't reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SOOOO HAPPY! (My genius reason: I have like, 150 hits on the first chapter. I have about 50 or so on the second one. So, some of those people must like the story if they're bothering to read the second chapter. And besides, if they click on the story, they go to the FIRST chapter! Why would they read the second one if they didn't like it? Anyways, that's my long theory.) So, anonymous or verified reviews don't matter! Just review! I don't care! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY REVIEWERS! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Oh, and I know I've been saying this a lot, but you'll probably LOVE the fifth chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I updated! And quickly, if I may say so myself! I'm so happy that I have some happy reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I feel so loved! XD I just LOVE reviews, and reviewers! I can't believe some people actually like my writing! I tried letting my friends give their opinions, but most of them are homophobic… Grr! Why can't the world realize that love is two people loving each other, not just a guy and a girl? -fumes- Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation

Lies, Deceit and Unwanted Pain

Chapter 4: Waiting for My Love…

Shuichi stared at the clock in awe. It had been two or three days since he slept. 'Time goes by so fast…' Shuichi thought with dismay. The clock had always been there, but Shuichi seemed to notice it more now. Maybe it was because he wanted time to go faster, so that he could see Yuki sooner.

Shuichi sighed wearily. His whole body felt weaker than usual. His whole world was spinning, back and forth, up and down… Shuichi clenched his hand into a fist.

"Stop moving, stupid world!" Shuichi yelled with all his strength. He growled until the spinning stopped. Then, he smiled in relief. He looked around the couch for something to do. He definitely didn't have the energy to stand up, let alone search the whole apartment for something to do.

"I wonder what Yuki is thinking about right now…" Shuichi thought aloud. Shuichi considered ordering food or making some for Yuki, but quickly dismissed it. He knew that he would burn the house down if he tried to cook something. And if he ordered something, it could be stale by the time Yuki returned, if he ever did.

Shuichi frowned and looked around for the remote. 'I could've sworn that I left it on the table' Shuichi thought angrily. He would've gotten up and turned the TV on, but he was too shaky and weak to attempt it.

Shuichi wanted to watch TV for a weird reason. No, he didn't want to watch Ryuichi's latest concert on TV. No, he didn't want to watch that weird game show. He wanted to watch the news, again.

Personally, Shuichi didn't care about the weather or the newest fashion model. He wanted to see if there was any info on Yuki. Even though it made no sense, Shuichi was willing to give it a try. Maybe someone said that they saw Yuki in New York or boarding an airplane? Nah. Even if they did, why would they announce it on the news? It could've always been a look-alike, so he doubted that they'd announce it on the news.

'It's worth a shot' Shuichi reminded himself. "Aha!" Shuichi cried happily. He reached for the remote under the couch. "I've got you, you evil remote!" Shuichi gripped the remote tightly, as if he thought it was going to slip out of his hands and run away. He smirked at the EVIL Remote that Hides under THE Couch. "It's time to watch the news."

Shuichi turned the TV on using the remote. He flipped through channels until he saw a glimpse of a lady in a yellow rain coat. The rain coat was used for dramatics if the weather men predicted rain. Shuichi knew that. Hiro had told him that useful piece of information a last week. Shuichi always thought that the lady really just got back from a rainstorm. Hiro just laughed at him and explained how that made no sense.

"Okay, now let's stop the stupid forecast" Shuichi threatened the TV, as if it would skip the forecast just for him. "It's not like I'm leaving this house any time soon! I don't need the forecast until my Yuki comes back!" The TV did not change until the lady was finished, which, to Shuichi, seemed like hours. Every minute was like eternity of waiting. He now knew the feeling of being in an empty apartment. There was no one to talk to, except inanimate objects. He was crazy enough as it was. He didn't need to have conversations with the drawers.

Nothing of interest was on the news. There was some pretty boring stuff on that day. For example, the biggest story was about a cat that got stuck in a tree. Boring! 'Man, they must be really desperate if they're putting that on their show!' Shuichi thought. He sighed and dismissed the thought of hearing something about his beloved Yuki on the news. If a cat stuck in a tree was the best these people could offer, Yuki definitely wasn't on it.

"I hate the news" Shuichi breathed hoarsely. He realized that his throat was very dry. It was difficult to speak with such a dry throat. He frowned at himself. He couldn't believe that Yuki left him. 'I wasn't being annoying lately' Shuichi thought. 'Or was I?' Shuichi scratched his head. He sighed in frustration. Today wasn't his day. 'I wonder what day it is' Shuichi thought, trying to steer his mind away from bad thoughts.

It was Friday when Shuichi first realized that Yuki had left. Then, he stayed up all night, into Saturday. Then, he went looking for a gift for Yuki. Then, he went home and made one. Shuichi looked at the clock drowsily. It was 11:59PM. Shuichi stared at the clock for a few seconds. Then, it was 1AM. That meant that it had been three days since he had seen Yuki, three whole days….

Shuichi could hardly believe it. Sure, when they went on tours, Shuichi didn't see Yuki for a month or so. But, this was different, very different. Shuichi could call Yuki when he was on tours, even if Yuki didn't answer. Shuichi knew that Yuki was there on the other line, listening intently, though he knew Yuki would never admit it. If Shuichi called Yuki, he'd probably die when he would hear something like: "This phone is out of service". Shuichi knew it would say that, so he didn't even bother, not like he could get to the phone anyways. And, on top of that, Yuki was mad at Shuichi. Shuichi never left for a tour without making sure that he and Yuki weren't mad at each other. He used to think that it would be a disaster, and now he realized that it really was. Back then, he thought he'd never see the day that Yuki left for more than two days being angry with his pink-haired lover, after New York of course!

Shuichi felt an overwhelming pain come over him. He bit his lip, trying to hold back tears. He hated the pain, the guilt, and all this unwanted pain. He didn't want to sulk and slowly die inside, but he couldn't stop. His lover had left him, again. He was hurting, yes, but Yuki's happiness mattered more. He sighed. 'I sound like Ayaka' he thought to himself. 'All I want is his happiness, even if it doesn't include me…' Shuichi's heart shattered. Then, it brought up a painful question.

"What-what if Yuki does want me to leave?" Shuichi asked himself anxiously. He gripped the couch nervously. He had been ignoring this question in his mind for awhile now, for obvious reasons. "What will I do then?" Shuichi started crying again. He knew that when Yuki returned, Shuichi would have to ask him the ultimate question: Should I leave? Just the thought of it made Shuichi shiver. 'I'll kill myself' Shuichi told himself. 'I can't live without him. I'll die for him, I don't care… I'll leave him if it makes him happy, but I won't go on. I can't. He's my whole world!'

Shuichi started coughing violently. He recovered quickly, but his throat hurt even more than before. 'If Yuki is cold, then he has water somewhere…' Shuichi thought. Rain water. Snow frozen water, or so Shuichi thought. 'So, I'll take just one sip…' He tried to stand to get something to drink, perhaps from his mug. His legs wobbled and collapsed from beneath him. He groaned. 'So much for that idea' he thought. His thoughts became hazy and his whole world started spinning. He plopped back on to the couch and stared at the TV.

"I hate you, you stupid TV" Shuichi choked out. He coughed again, and then shivered. He growled. "You're so stupid! You don't have any news about Yuki, so you're worthless…" Shuichi would've smashed the TV if he had the energy to stand. But he didn't so he just glared at the TV and started saying insults that were inaudible.

Shuichi looked for something sharp. He had to find something sharp, something that could cut him. He was on a mission. He knew that he wouldn't be able to make it to the bathroom, so he had to make do with what was around him. He saw a piece of glass on the floor, under the couch, mixed with several other random objects.It was probably from that lamp he broke a week before.Shuichi bent down and groped around for the glass.He grabbed the piece of glass and lifted it up to his face, so he could admire it.

Shuichi's eyes gleamed mercifully. With the strength he had left, he pulled down his sleeves and cut his arms several times. When he felt that he was done, he dropped the piece of glass and pulled his sleeves back down. The blood seeped through them for awhile. He was wearing an extremely light shirt! Really, it wasn't a lot of blood. Two minutes later, the bleeding stopped. Shuichi stared into space, admiring everything in the room that was Yuki's. His mind was so clouded that he didn't even realize how much everything hurt physically. He only knew how much it hurt emotionally, and that was enough for him to break down into tears.

"Please back home…" Shuichi whispered. "I need you…" And Shuichi sat and waited. He waited for a long time. He would wait forever if he had to, because he was waiting for his love to return…

A/N: That last paragraph made me cry… I cry easily, so I doubt any of you will even shed a tear. –cries- I feel so bad for torturing Shuichi! ;; But it can't be angst if it doesn't have torchure in it... Oh, and I might have the BIG EVENT that I've been raving about happen in the 6th chapter, not the 5th. I had another idea as to what could happen with Shuichi, so I just HAVE to add it... It'll be a very interesting chapter, or so I believe. It'll have more dialouge with the characters. And maybe a call from Hiro... I'm not sure. Things may change if I can't work things out in my small brain. So, there's still a possibility that the BIG EVENT will happen in the 5th chapter. Not sure yet... I have a lot of thinking to do... -growls- I hate thinking. It makes my brain hurt, or at least it will when I find my brain. -scours-

Well, that's all for now! Thank you so much for reviewing, you wonderful reviewers! You're what keeps me going! So, read on:)


	5. Chapter 5

So, I updated! YAY! I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked on it for two hours straight! -whew- It was hard work, but I wanted to finish it to make you guys happy! Thank you so much reviewers! Oh, and I tried to make this a little bit longer because a reviewer wanted it to be longer. -bows- I'm glad all you guys like my story! I thought that I'd only get one review and it would say,'Get a day job.Your writing sucks.' But it didn't! I'm so happy:)Oh, and some of you may cry during this... This is just a warning...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gravitation. One day I will, but not today... -cries-

Chapter 5: The Rose of Truth

Shuichi stared at the origami rose on the table. It was done quite nicely, if Shuichi could say so himself. He had learned how to make origami roses from his sister, Maiko. It took him a long time to learn, but he did, and Maiko was happy. She even made him cookies!

Next to the rose was a pen that Shuichi always left there. He smiled softly. He began to wonder…. 'If Yuki returns, I won't be able to ask him if I should leave…' Shuichi thought. 'I can't say a word. My throat is too dry and irritated for that. What can I do? I have to ask Yuki… I need to know how to make him happy….'

Suddenly, Shuichi had an idea. He got out of his slouching position and sat up straight. Immediately, his head felt lighter. He felt dizzy, very dizzy. He groaned again and put his hand on his face. Then he put his hand down and sighed. Shuichi grabbed the pen with shaky hands. He reached for the rose and put it closer to him. Then, with vibrating hands, he began to write on it.

The handwriting was extremely sloppy and rushed looking. There were stray marks everywhere on the rose from the shaking of Shuichi's hand. Also, Shuichi started crying, so tear drops were shattered on the origami rose. Shuichi looked at the rose and frowned. It read:

"Dear Yuki,

I'm sorry that I had to write this, but my throat is too itchy for me to talk to you. I made this rose for you. Yeah, it sucks, I know. But it was all I could think of. Also, I cleaned the place for you. I know that after running to New York with your illness tired you out, so I did it for you. (Tohma told me about it) I just wanted to tell you this: I'll leave if you want me to. I don't want you to get sick again. So, if I make you unhappy and sick, I'll leave. I promise. I won't whine at your door or anything either. I'll love you forever either way.

Love,

Shuichi"

Shuichi's hands felt like they were ready to fall off. He placed the rose back on the table and leaned back. He watched the ceiling spin with interest. The tears were still flowing freely. Shuichi wiped all his tears in one swift motion. He bit his lip fiercely.

"Yuki…where are you?" Shuichi tried to say. But all that came out of his mouth was choked sobs. He yelled at himself mentally for being too weak to even speak. 'Yuki…I love you…' Shuichi thought, since that was all he could do.

The rose would never be able to describe how he felt, and Shuichi knew it. But it would get the message across for Yuki. Yuki would know that Shuichi knew where he went. He would realize that Shuichi would leave him if it made him happy. He would know that Shuichi loved him no matter what. That was the most important part, Shuichi believed.

Shuichi's stomach growled. 'Man, I'm starving!' Shuichi thought. His eyes darted around for something to eat. Then, the guilt returned. 'Wait, what if Yuki is starving?' Shuichi thought for the second time that week. 'I can't eat!' Shuichi tried to ignore the growls coming from his stomach. He had absolutely nothing in his stomach, so he was understandably hungry.

All Shuichi could do was wait, and wait, and wait. He started to cry again, after thinking of what could've possibly happened to Yuki in New York. The thoughts horrified Shuichi to no end. Shuichi then started coughing again. This time it was worse, and Shuichi couldn't breathe for at least a minute. Shuichi took a deep breath and tried to stop coughing.

After a few more coughing fits, Shuichi could finally breathe clearly. He sighed in relief. He hoped that that was the last of the coughing fits. He didn't exactly like coughing so much that he couldn't breathe. And it made his throat hurt even more, if that was possible.

'Water…' Shuichi thought. 'I need water…' He tried to stand again. His throat was so dry… Shuichi couldn't stand, or even move. But he wanted a drink so badly. 'I'll never take my mug for granted ever again' he thought. 'Not after this…'

Shuichi complained a lot about being 'starving' or 'thirsty to death' but he never knew how it really felt. Now he did, and he didn't like it. He had no strength, no food and no water. All he had was the couch, the remote and the origami rose. Was it just Shuichi, or was it getting hotter?

'Maybe Yuki will be on TV, waving at me' Shuichi thought. He grabbed the remote and pressed the on button. The news was still on. Shuichi listened with half his mind. On the TV, he saw a blonde man.

'Yuki!' Shuichi cried. He stared at the TV with interest. The TV had Shuichi's full attention now. Shuichi stared at the man. The blonde had a green coat on with green leather pants. He was talking about a lady that was killed earlier that day. Obviously, he was a news caster, but Shuichi didn't believe that right away. 'Yuki's on TV!' Shuichi cried in his mind. 'Yuki's coming home to me!' After that certain news segment was over, Shuichi realized, after looking hard at the blonde, that the man wasn't Yuki.

'Yuki…?' Shuichi thought. 'Where are you? Are you shivering to death in the freezing cold? Are you starving and thirsty? Are you tired and weak? Are you hurt? Do you even care about me anymore? Are you mad because I made you sick? You should be. I'm just a stupid, heartless kid who doesn't deserve you!' Shuichi scolded himself mentally. 'I make you sad… Don't I Yuki?' Shuichi growled at himself.

Once again, Shuichi looked around for something sharp. His eyes gleamed. 'I hurt Yuki' he thought. 'I have to hurt myself now. It's only fair.' He reasoned with himself silently.

There! The piece of glass from yesterday was on the floor, practically begging Shuichi to pick it up. Shuichi snatched the glass from the floor and pulled down his sleeves. He smiled. 'This is my punishment!' he told himself. He scraped the glass against his skin. A few drops of blood emerged from the cuts. Shuichi grinned.

'I'm paying for what I did to you, Yuki' Shuichi thought. 'I'll pay until you come back to me!' He placed the glass on the table so that he could find it later easier. He felt so relieved. When he had cut into his skin, he felt all his pain drift away. He felt less guilty, too!

Shuichi watched as the bleeding stopped. He enjoyed his pain, because he knew he deserved it. He sat back and relaxed for a few minutes. Then, he felt uneasy again. 'How long has it been since Yuki was home?' Shuichi thought. He looked at the clock. It was 4AM. That meant that a whole other day had gone by while he was drowning in guilt and despair.

The ceiling started spinning again. His thoughts of the ceiling and Yuki were interrupted by a loud growl from his stomach. 'Be quiet' he willed his stomach. 'I know you're hungry! Shut up!' He made a note to himself to never have a conversation with his stomach again. His stomach was rude and only kept growling at him.

'Now even my stomach hates me' Shuichi thought sadly. He sighed and yawned. He was tired, yes, but he wouldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep not knowing where Yuki was and if he was safe. It just wasn't an option. Yuki was too important to be ignored.

'So tired…' Shuichi thought. 'Can't sleep… I have to be awake when Yuki returns… I have to be awake…' He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them. Shuichi rubbed his eyes and lowered his head. Sleep was trying to take over.

'No!' Shuichi yelled in his mind. He stood up straight and stared at the TV with determination. 'I will not let something as insignificant as sleep prevent me from seeing my Yuki! NO! NO! NO!' He cursed at himself silently and angrily.

Shuichi started to cry again. He couldn't take it anymore! He was tired, hungry, thirsty and lonely! Even after cutting himself, he felt horrible. His whole world was blurry and spinning! 'Why me?' he asked himself. 'WHY?'

Shuichi leaned to the right, letting his head rest on the couch. Whenever he sat up straight, he got dizzy and lightheaded. He thought that if he let his head lie on the couch, he wouldn't get dizzy.

Shuichi looked at the door, the one thing that kept him going at the time. It was his only chance that Yuki could return. Shuichi had never noticed before, but the door was actually quite nice. It didn't have any cracks or marks on it. It was mahogany red and its doorknob was shiny and gold.

Shuichi wondered what Yuki thought as he closed the door behind him. Or maybe Yuki slammed it, wanting to get out as soon as possible. Maybe he thought, 'I can finally get away from that brat'. Shuichi winced at the thought of it, his Yuki hating him so much.

'I wonder how tired I look…' Shuichi thought. 'Not that I can get to the mirror anyways…' He looked at his unmovable legs with dismay. They were no good to him at the moment. Suddenly, he heard a click.

"Oi brat, I'm home!" a familiar voice cried out. Shuichi leaped up and looked around anxiously. There stood….Yuki! It was Yuki! His blonde hair, his beautiful face, his golden eyes, they were all Yuki's! Yuki came back!

'Yuki!' Shuichi thought. He tried to stand, but his wobbly legs didn't allow him to do that. He looked into Yuki's beautiful eyes and smiled. He lifted up the origami rose and smiled. Yuki grinned and walked over to the couch. He knelt down beside Shuichi and smiled.

'Yuki!' he thought. Suddenly, Yuki began to disappear. His body looked translucent at first, but then he completely disappear. Shuichi gasped and tried to grab the air that used to be Yuki. He began to cry again, this time even harder.

'He was right there!' Shuichi thought through sobs. 'How did he disappear? Yuki! Yuki! Come back! Please! I love you Yuki, come back home!'

Shuichi's stomach continued to growl. His head continued to ache. His arms continued to sting. His legs continued to feel like jelly, and his heart continued to break.

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I feel so bad for torchuring Shuichi like that! He really thought that Yuki came back to him... -slaps myself- I'm so mean... Anyways, the BIG EVENT is gonna happen next chapter for sure! If you like the other chapters, this one will rock your world! (well, at least I think so...) My next update won't be as soon as the others because I have a project to do for school... -curse you school! curse you!- Well, thank you so much for reading my story! -smiles- KEEP ON REVIEWING! IF YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED, PLEASE DO! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE BETTER THE CHAPTERS ARE! AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER TOO! Yayness!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I updated twice in one day! You should all be greatful! I had to spend another two hours on this! But I couldn't leave you guys hanging... I know you all want to know what the heck is going on with Yuki. Sorry for the confusion about the BIG EVENT! I made a note in the 4th chapter that the BIG EVENT wouldn't come until the 6th chapter. Some of you missed it, which is understandable. Well, this is Yuki and Tohma's side of the story. In hope you like it! D I worked hard on it! Oh, and thank you all my precious reviewers! -bows- I'm glad so many people like my story! Some people are so into the story that you demanded me to update! I never thought anyone would care about my stories that much. -smiles- Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! And to avoid further confusion, always read my author notes! They are sometimes really important! Oh, and I think this is my longest chapter yet! It's over 2000 words without the A/N! I feel so proud of myself! I think my reviewers have made me a better write! Yayness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation... -cries-

Chapter 6: The Awaited Prince

Yuki Eiri looked at his watch with dismay. He growled. It was 7AM. Yuki saw his plane arrive and he walked over to it. He was standing in the airport.

Many people were talking, in all sorts of languages. Yuki could only understand a few conversations, but he didn't care anyways. He wasn't interested in someone else's love life at the moment. His golden eyes could pierce through anything. He was pissed. Okay, so he was actually worried, but we'll say he's pissed so he doesn't kill me!

Why was he worried, I mean pissed? Well, it all started out like this (this is a flashback!):

Yuki Eiri packed his suitcase in the bedroom. He put his clothes, his laptop and some snacks in it and frowned. He zipped up the suitcase and carried it to the door. He started his way to the kitchen.

Yuki grabbed a piece of paper and then grabbed a pen. He put the paper on the table and started writing. He finished it quickly with rather neat handwriting.It read:

Dear Shuichi,

Shuichi, I won't be back for a week or less. Mika and my stupid father want me to come down and take over for Tatsuha. See, Tatsuha, my idiot brother, wants to go to one of Ryuichi's concerts. He said that he isn't gonna do his job ever again if he doesn't get to see the concert. (You know how he is) So, sadly, I was forced to do it. I'll be back ASAP. Call me on my cell if you're confused or want to know when exactly I'll be back.

Yuki

Yuki put the piece of paper on the table. 'I hope the brat doesn't call seventy times while I'm gone' Yuki thought. 'He probably will anyways….' Yuki reread the note, making sure he hadn't left out anything of importance.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Yuki groaned. He walked over to the door and growled. He hated when people came to his house. It was annoying, especially since it was mostly someone in his family. He didn't like his family trying to get into his life and business. He didn't need their talking-tos. He could handle himself.

"Who is it?" Yuki barked. He glared at the door and slowly opened it.

"Why brother, I'm hurt" Tohma joked. He stepped inside the house. Yuki growled.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki demanded. Tohma sighed and shrugged. He was wearing his fancy outfit with the fluffy thing. It was like he was out to impress everyone!

"Am I not allowed to visit my brother-in-law?" Tohmajoked with a smile.

"No, but I don't like it" Yuki hissed. "So, why are you here?" Tohma looked at the suitcase and frowned.

"Well, as I said, I was only coming to visit you, Eiri" Tohma said. He pointed to the suitcase. "Where are you going?" Yuki merely laughed.

"Didn't Mika tell you?" Yuki asked. Tohma shook his head with confusion. "Well, Tatsuha decided that a Ryuichi concert was more important than his job. He isn't gonna be there for a few days, so Mika and my father asked me if I could take over for him."

"And you accepted?" Tohma asked with disbelief. Yuki sighed.

"Yeah, because I don't want to hear my sister whine anymore" Yuki said. "She begged me for hours, even after I hung up the phone! I had to get her to shut up somehow!" Tohma chuckled softly.

"Yes, Mika does have her way of getting people to do things…" Tohma said. He smiled at Yuki. "When are you leaving?"

"Now" Yuki stated. He looked at his watch. "I have to be there in….oh no! Darn! I thought it was earlier!" Yuki grabbed his bags and began to run out the door, with Tohma still inside. He groaned and stepped backwards.

"Eiri, I'll lock up for you" Tohma assured his brother-in-law. Yuki nodded angrily. He muttered a quick "thanks" before he ran down the stairs. Tohma's eyes gleamed.

Tohma wandered through the apartment for a few minutes, examining his brother-in-law's apartment. Then, something caught his eye. It was a note on the kitchen counter. Tohma walked over to it and read it through. It was a note adressed to Shuichi.

Then, Tohma came up with a brilliant idea. 'If I throw this note out, Shuichi won't know where Eiri went…' Tohma thought. 'And to make that even better, if I tell Shuichi that Eiri ran back to New York, he'll be devastated. I'll tell him that I found a blood stain in his house…. And then Shuichi will be guilty…. He'll definitely leave because he doesn't want to hurt Eiri…. Oh, this is too perfect! Eiri will finally be free from that brat!'

Tohma snatched the note and locked up the apartment. He smirked as he walked down the stairs, tearing up the note. 'This is too perfect' he thought. 'Eiri will think that Shuichi abandoned him and give up on the brat…'

Tohma traveled to NG studios and went searching through the halls for a certain pink-haired singer. Once he saw him, Tohma put on an angry face.

"Mr. Shindou" Tohma breathed. Shuichi turned around. He looked very happy. 'That will all change' Tohma thought. He motioned for Shuichi to follow him. "Come to my office." Shuichi nodded and followed his president into the room. He looked a bit worried.

Tohma sat down in his chair and Shuichi sat down in the chair in front of his desk, after being asked to sit down by Tohma. Shuichi looked around anxiously. Tohma smirked for a second, and then regained his angry face. He glared at Shuichi. Shuichi looked as white as a ghost.

"Shindou-san, I have very bad news" Tohma said angrily. "And I believe you are the cause." Shuichi gulped. "It's about Eiri." With that, Shuichi became even more shocked.

"W-what?" Shuichi stuttered.

"Yuki left to New York again" Tohma explained. He stared at Shuichi. "And I found blood in his apartment." Shuichi froze.

"W-why?" Shuichi croaked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you" Tohma said with a glare. "After all, you're the one who caused him to leave the first time."

"B-but what did I do?" Shuichi whimpered. Tohma couldn't help but feel pleasure in the boy's anxiety.

"You probably stressed him out" Tohma hissed. "After all, you do that to him a lot."

"I-I…" Shuichi cried. He stopped talking. He was speechless.

"I do hope you fix this" Tohma said. "Even if it kills you. I don't care if you have to leave his apartment, but I don't want him leaving EVER AGAIN." After Tohma gave Shuichi a few minutes to let that sink in, he continued. "You may leave now." Tohma felt so pleased. He thought he had done a great dead.

Shuichi nodded and exited the room, tears forming in his eyes.Tohma smirked from behind the boy. Everything was going according to plan….

Meanwhile, Yuki arrived in Kyoto. He grumbled angrily as he knocked on the door to his father's house. A few minutes later, his said father opened the door.

"Ah, Eiri!" he cried. "I'm so glad you came! We didn't know what to do when Tatsuha said he had to leave!"

"Liar" Yuki breathed. "You knew that I was going to come. That's why you let Tatsuha off the hook so easily. You knew that Mika would finally drive me crazy and get me to come here."

"Eiri!" his father shouted. "How could you think such a thing?" Yuki groaned.

"You do things like that all the time" Yuki reminded his idiot father.

"Like what?" his father demanded.

"Like when you tried to force me to marry Ayaka" Yuki muttered. His father ignored that comment and led his son inside.

"You do know what to do, son, right?" his father asked. He and Yuki walked into the temple. Yuki nodded angrily. 'How could I not?' he thought.

"Don't expect me to do this again" he growled. His father chuckled nervously and continued walking to the temple.

"Yes, yes" his father said. "Now, here are your robes." His father handed Yuki a magenta robe that he got from a hanger in the temple. The temple itself was highly decorated and looked quite nice. There was a large,hand-carved statue of Buddha in the center.Yuki nodded and walked to the bathroom to change.

When he returned, his father was waiting for him. The two of them sat down and started praying, waiting for people to come to the temple.

'This is going to be a long day' Yuki thought sadly. It was a bore fest at its worst. That was certain. Barely any people came, and the work was extremely boring. 'I bet the brat misses me already…' His thoughts focused on his lover, Shuichi, and what was happening to him. 'Maybe he's pacing back and forth, waiting for me to answer his call.

Hours later, Yuki finally got a break. He quickly went to his suitcase and grabbed his cell phone. He looked through it to see if Shuichi called. Nope. No one called him, not even Shuichi. Yuki's brow raised in suspicion.

'Why didn't Shuichi call?' he thought to himself. 'He didn't really understand, did he? And if he did, I know he'd want to know when exactly I'd get back… This makes no sense…'

"Eiri!" his father called. Yuki groaned. "Break time is over! We have some visitors!" Yuki sighed.

"I'm coming!" he snapped. He walked back to the temple with disappointment. Luckily, his father didn't notice. That would've been horrible.

Yuki greeted the guests. They were neighbors that Yuki could onlyvaguely remember. Theyseemed nice,and very religious.Yuki thanked Buddha that it wasn't Ayaka and her family. Then, Yuki would've been really pissed. He was mad enough as it was because Shuichi hadn't called. If his father tried to force Ayaka on him, Yuki would've left right there and then.

Three days later, Yuki was finally packing up to leave. He had checked his cell phone numerous times, but still got no calls from Shuichi. It worried him greatly. Even though he'd never admit it, he cared for his baka very much. And, knowing his baka so well, Yuki had a feeling something was very wrong. he was very good at hiding his feelings, so even his father didn't notice.

'I can't call him' Yuki told himself. He was losing his own battle. 'Then I'll drop my cold hearted exterior! I cannot let him see me worry! Oh no! No, no, no!' Yuki growled at himself.

'But what if something is wrong?' his conscious asked him. Yuki growled.

'There's nothing wrong!' Yuki yelled back.

'Then why hasn't he called?' his conscious demanded.

'He was probably busy at work!' Yuki hissed. 'He is a rock star after all!'

'But you always came before work, Yuki' his conscious told him. 'What makes now any different?' Yuki ignored his conscious and finished packing.

Then, he stormed down to the airport, his suitcase and all. He didn't even bother to tell his father goodbye. He was worried sick, but he would NEVER tell Shuichi that.

Now, Yuki boarded his plane and sat down anxiously. He didn't even look at the lady sitting next to him, who was a rather pretty blonde. At the moment, all that mattered was getting back to Shuichi, his lover. He checked his watch several times, waiting impatiently for the plane to start flying. 'I have to see Shuichi as soon as possible!' Yuki told himself. He stirred in his seat.

'I bet he'll be happy when he sees me though... Man, why does that brat make me worry so much?' Yuki groaned and turned on his laptop. He tried to write another chapter of his story, but his mind was clouded with thoughts of his pink-haired baka. He eventually gave up and turned his laptop off entirely. The plane began flying towards Japan, and Yuki was very relieved. He looked out the window, worrying about his lover. He knew that Shuichi would've called if nothing was wrong.

'I hope nothing bad happened to him' Yuki thought. He sighed and waited to arrive in Japan, rather impatiently. He asked the lady who served him how long it was going to be until they arrived every five minutes. She kindly said the estimated time.The last time he asked, the lady said they wouldarrive in two hours.Yuki was beyong worried, way beyong worried. He had to see Shuichi, soon. He tried to calm himself down, or tell himself that Shuichi was okay, but he failed. Shuichi was just too important to him.

A/N: So! How did you like it? Wasn't Tohma's plan pure genius? -sighs- Well, maybe not... But it makes sense, right? Now do you see why I had to add a chapter for the note? Good...And I bet you guys are all relieved that Yuki didn't really abandon Shuichi.Okay, I'm really glad I have such nice reviewers! You guys spoil me sometimes! XDOh, and I won't update until at least Tuesday because I have to do this project for school, and I don't get home to do it until 6PM. Then I only have 2 hours on the computer...Well, keep on reviewing peoples! Thank you all! D Oh, and I bet you're all waiting to see what happens next. What will happen when Yuki finds out what state Shuichi is in, and who caused it? After all, we all know now how worried he is about his lover and how much he really cares! That information will be in the next chapter! Keep on reading!


	7. Chapter 7

So, this is the seventh chapter! Yayness! -dances- This is, in my opinion, the most boring chapter. I didn't feel inspired during this chapter, because I knew that the chapter's subject was boring until Yuki came home. I couldn't, even though I truly wanted to, make Yuki magically appear in his apartment. Thus, I made this chapter, filled with angry old people and stuck-up women. Yuki has quite an adventure on his way home from the airport... Note: I am terrified of planes, so I have no clue what you do once you get off, or if there are announcements. Don't correct me, because I won't fix it... It was bad enough for me to write about them once. I am NOT writing about those TERRIFYING airplanes again... -shudders-

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation... Why do you have to remind me every single time? -cries-

Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home?

Yuki sighed in relief. The plane landed gracefully like a dragon in fairy tales. It kept moving for a few moments, and then it came to a halt. Yuki groaned and grabbed his suitcase from underneath his seat. He ignored the pretty blonde again and waited for a certain announcement. He twiddled his thumbs nervously. The blonde lady seemed to notice this and frowned. The man next to her, Yuki, was acting very strange. 'My mother was right' she thought. 'I should've taken the train…'

"You may now leave your seats and depart the plane" the loudspeaker said. Yuki smirked and pushed through the crowd. Everyone else wanted to leave the plane, but not nearly as much as Yuki did. He was practically jumping from anxiety. He had to see Shuichi, soon, or else the world would pay dearly...

'I sure hope that idiot didn't get in trouble…' Yuki mused. He paused and pushed himself further towards the exit, which was shown by a red EXIT sign. 'With his luck, he probably locked himself outside of the apartment…. And I bet he left his cell phone in there, too. Yeah, that would explain everything. And then he wanted to be there when I came home, so he decided to sit by the door and wait… Hold on! That means that he would've been waiting for days!' Yuki pushed several people out of his way. After his newest idea as to why Shuichi hadn't called him, Yuki became more angry and worried.

"Hey, watch it!" a lady in her forties yelled. She had an ugly yellow dress on. Yuki rolled his eyes and continued pushing people to get to the EXIT sign.

"Careful!" an old man yelled, and hit Yuki with his wooden cane. He was completely bald and looked angry. Yuki cringed, but didn't even turn around to yell back at the old geezer. 'That's gonna leave a mark…' Yuki thought miserably. He didn't have the time to argue with a cranky old man, and it simply wasn't worth his effort at the moment.

Yuki beamed. He was so close to the EXIT sign. It was almost like a dream, so unrealistic to him. For a little while there, he thought he'd never get off the plane. He waved his final goodbye to the stupid, slow moving plane. It had bad food, bad service and it kept him away from Shuichi. He truly regretted accepting his annoying sister's offer now.

'Stupid Mika…' Yuki thought. He ran out of the plane and breathed in the fresh air. The sky was dark blue. Yuki never thought that he'd be so happy to see the sky. It amazed him. He felt like he was in one of his sappy romance novels. He scowled at the thoughtand walked down the stairs, leaving the plane forever. He would make sure of that.

Yuki groaned. Yet another crowd surrounded the airport. Yuki screamed in his head. He hit himself several times before snapping back to reality. He realized that hitting himself, though stress relieving, wouldn't get him out of the airport any sooner. He sighed at his stupidity. 'Darn you Shuichi!' he thought angrily. 'You're making me go crazy, you idiot!'

Yuki, once again, pushed through the crowd. Once again, he was yelled at by an old man and a middle aged lady. It was quite ironic. Yuki wondered if it was the same people from before. He shrugged. It didn't really matter.

Yuki went through the metal detector, putting his laptop, keysand cell phone in a box on the side. It didn't beep, which was a good thing. 'All I need is to have to search through all my bags to find a metal thing…' Yuki thought miserably. There was a young man at the side. He hadred hair and wore a police uniform.Hewas very bored, so he sighed miserably.He nodded at Yuki and motioned forhim to proceed. Yuki did just that, only faster than the young man had thought, grabbing his laptop, keys and cell phone as he ran. He quickly stuffed the laptop and cell phone in his suitcase. He put the keys in his pocket. The man just watched, amazed. He found his daily dose of entertainment for the day.

Yuki noticed that the crowd was becoming smaller and smaller as he reached the outside world. He likedthat a lot.He made sure not to bump into any forty-year-old ladies or old men. They seemed to be all over him today. Literally.

Yuki almost danced when he saw the street in the distance. Almost. He ran faster than he had ever in his life. Thought of Shuichi, sleeping next to his door frightened him. He waited for a few minutes for a taxi to come by, watching the road anxiously. It was especially noisy, probably because Yuki was right next to an airport...

Minutes later, no such taxi arrived. Only cars and trucks passed by. Yuki growled in frustration. 'Today is not my day' he thought miserably. He ran out of patience and simply ran across the busy street when the light turned red.

Yuki sprinted down the block, huffing and puffing loudly. A few people glanced at him, wondering why he was running so fast. Suddenly, he crashed into an angry old lady.

"Why you!" she hissed, pointing a finger at him.She had grey hair and wore a purple blouse.Yuki stood up and bowed quickly.

"Sorry!" he yelled angrily. "I really have to get going though… I have to meet someone!"

"Well!" the old lady yelled, smacking him in the face. "That's not what I call an apology! That person can wait!" Yuki groaned. 'No, he can't!' Yuki yelled inside his head. 'You stupid old lady, you have no idea what you're talking about!' His patience was disappearing, fast.

"Look lady, I don't have time to listen to your garbage" Yuki warned. His eyes narrowed. The lady showed no signs of backing down. She stood proudly in front of him. This was getting old. Yuki's rolled his eyes and simply ran past her.

"Why you!" The lady screamed. "You bad man!" She flung her purse in the air with rage. Yuki ignored the crazy lady's insults and continued running to his apartment. Once he could no longer hear the old lady, he ran into yet another person.

"Eiri!" Mika said happily. She smiled at her brother. "Back so soon?" She was wearing a simple blue dress and was smiling like she had just heard a joke. Mika was the last person Yuki wanted to see right now…

"Yes, now if you don't mind…" Yuki began. He walked past her. "I have more important issues to attend to at the moment…." Mika growled. She gave a "Hmph!" and continued on her way. She didn't bother nagging him like usual because she had an appointment to the dentist. She didn't have time to waste yelling at her brother for his rudeness.

These distractions were really started to make Yuki angry, very angry. He gave a short breath when he saw his apartment building. He walked up the stairs quickly, almost tripping on the eleventh stair. He hoped that none of his neighbors would complain about the noise he was making…

Yuki finally saw it, his apartment. It looked exactly the same from the inside. He was partly relieved to find no one sitting beside the door. Though, that meant that Shuichi might not be inside… That only widened the possibilities in Yuki's head.

Yuki placed his suitcase on the floor and searched his pockets for his keys.He finally found them. He immediately opened his door picked up his suitcase. He rushed inside and locked the door behind him.

"Oi!" Yuki called. "Shuichi? Are you there…?" Yuki noticed something very strange… The apartment was spotless…and….shiny? 'Shuichi must've cleaned…' Yuki thought. He looked around again. 'Is he at work? What time is it?' Yuki quickly glanced at his watch. It was noon, exactly.

'He probably isn't home yet then…' Yuki thought miserably. 'Man, this sucks… I ran all the way here for nothing…' Yuki walked into his bedroom and unpacked his suitcase. He sighed with frustration. Once he was done packing, Yuki yawned and started his way towards the couch. He needed some relaxation time before his little fluff ball came home.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. He knew that his baka was alright, since he was obviously at work. Yuki sighed and looked at the TV, not even looking at the couch. He glanced down at the table before him and saw an origami rose. It looked interesting, so he picked it up. Surprisingly, there were words on it.

The words looked rushed and sloppy, but Yuki managed to make them out. He reread the lines over again… It didn't make any sense… 'Why would I want him to leave?' he thought. 'And when did I go to New York, this year? His throat hurts? And I'm sick? What?' Yuki gave a puzzled glance at the rose again. 'And Tohma told him that I was sick…?' Yuki was now completely confused. He raised hiseyebrow to emphasize his point.'I'll have to ask Shuichi when he gets home… Why would he go to work if his throat hurts anyways? Gosh, that kid has no common sense.'

"Ugh…" a soft, hoarse voice whispered. Yuki quickly spun around. He looked in the direction of the couch, the source of the moan… Yuki's eyes widened in shock. There was someone, a boy, lying on the couch. The boy's eyes were closed, and there were blood stains on his arms, and some on his sleeves. He was quite skinny and he was coughing lightly. His face was flushed and his breathing was ragid.He looked feverish as well.

The boy was none other than Shuichi Shindou, Yuki's little fluff ball.

A/N: Cliffy alert! Hahah! That was probably the only interesting part.I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting! You won't see it soon though... I've got two projects to do, about six tests to take and study for and one band lesson to practice... Yeah, my teachers thought it would be nice to have all their tests and projects around the same time. Aren't they nice? Well, anyways, if I told you what was going to happen in the next chapter, pretend I never did. I've got a new idea, and I might change what I planned on doing. Keep on reading and reviewing!D Oh, and I think I made up Shuichi's nickname by myself... (Yuki's fluff ball) I might have heard it somewhere before, but I'm not sure... Tell me if you guys like it, okay? And all of you who are reading and not reviewing, you make me cry! (if there are any...)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! I updated, as promised! My day sucked, so I'm a bit depressed. Please give me good reviews so I can be happy again! I can't even dance... -cries- Well, this chapter is a bit more interesting. The next chapter will be a lot better though. I think it'll be the best chapter yet, hands down! Oh, and I didn't know where Yuki lived, so I made something up. Thank you for even reading this. -bows- I can't believe it! Nine people are reading this story! Nine! That is so awesome... (as I said, I'm depressed, so no exclamation points for me) I couldn't be happier about THAT particular subject. You guys make me feel so appreciated.

Oh, and I deeply apologize to the anonymous reviewers! I've never replied to you guys, or even made recognition that you reviewed! I am so sorry! I'm truly greatful that you reviewed my story! I read all your comments and I listened to that song. If you want me to reply, then make yourself a name so that I know which reviewer I'm writing to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. -cries-

Chapter 8: 911! Breaking!

At first, Yuki made no effort to move at all. He just stood there, staring at his lover in shock. He was frozen and extremely confused. His mouth was dry, so no words came out, and his whole body seemed paralyzed with shock. He went into his 'Eiri panic mode'. He wasn't angry like he tried to be; he was afraid. He was terrified. He had never been more afraid in his life, which was a big deal if you knew Yuki's background.

'What the heck happened?' he thought, since that was the only thing he could do at the moment. He looked at Shuichi again and cringed. The sight of his state was traumatizing, even for Yuki. Shuichi, the high-energy leveled baka, was unconscious due to lack of sleep, food and water.

Finally, Yuki came back to reality. He rushed over to Shuichi's side and lifted him up. Shuichi was light; a lot lighter than before Yuki had left. He was extremely pale and he was shaking. Yuki looked at his sleeve with dismay. It was covered in blood. Some of the blood seemed older than the others, which meant that this was over a period of time.

'What did he do?' he wondered as he carried Shuichi to the kitchen. He carefully lifted Shuichi's sleeve to see the damage. He gasped.

There were cuts all over his arms…. They seemed self-inflicted. Yuki began to tremble. 'H-h-he c-cut himself?' he thought nervously. 'W-why?' Yuki began thinking as one of his hands reached for the phone, shaking badly.

Then, it clicked. The note….said that Yuki went to New York… 'He thought I left for New York again?' Yuki thought. 'But I left him a note saying where I was… He thought I wasn't coming back this time, or that when I did, I'd want him to leave. What gave him that idea? Did he just not notice the note and jump to conclusions?' Yuki took a deep breath He lifted the phone and dialed.

'And he cut himself because of that?' Yuki thought. He pulled Shuichi's sleeves back down, frowning. 'And he starved himself because of me? Am I really that important?' Yuki took a deep breath before answering the lady on the other line.

"911, please state your emergency" a kind, feminine voice asked. She seemed calm and collected. Then again, she had to be that way to succeed in her job.

"Um…hi" Yuki said clearly. "Uh… I found my boyfriend at my apartment, and he's in really bad shape…." Yuki was shaking so hard that he nearly dropped Shuichi. He didn't know what to say.

"How severe is it?" the woman asked politely, still keeping her voice calm.

"It's pretty bad" Yuki admitted. He stopped shaking. "And he cut himself, too…." Yuki looked at Shuichi's sleeves.

"Where is he?" she asked. It was more like a demand, but she said it in a kind, soothing way. Yuki almost felt comforted. Almost.

"Well, we're in the Tokyo Marsh Development in this area, number 44" Yuki replied. He sighed.

"Okay sir, an ambulance will arrive shortly" the woman said. "Don't hang up.

"Thank you" Yuki breathed. "I'll stay." He walked towards the door, starting to shake again, the phone still on his ear. The lady was trying to tell him something, but he wasn't on this planet anymore. He couldn't hear what she was saying at all. He was so nervous.

'What if they get stuck in traffic?' Yuki asked himself. 'Or what if they forgot to come? What if….What if Shuichi dies?' Yuki tried to erase that thought out of his mind, but it still kept coming back, more graphic each time, to Yuki's dismay. The thought of a blood-drenched, dead Shuichi haunted him for the rest of the day,

Hours seemed to go by, even though in reality it was only minutes. Once he heard the ambulance alarm, he ran out his door, clutching Shuichi tightly. He ran down the stairs, being careful not to slip. He couldn't believe that he was holding Shuichi, the sick boy, in his arms at the moment. It almost seemed like a dream, no, a nightmare.

Once Yuki arrived outside, he saw several paramedics rushing about. A few neighbors looked out their windows to see what was going on. Some gasped or ignored it. Others even came outside to get a better look. After all, it wasn't everyday that an ambulance parked in front of your development. Yuki was angry at them for getting into his own business. 'They probably don't even really care' Yuki thought angrily. 'They're just nosey.'

"Is this the boy?" a paramedic asked. He was right in front of Yuki. Yuki nodded quickly and handed Shuichi to the doctor. He started shaking again, and he paled. The paramedic nodded and put Shuichi in the back of the truck.

"Do you want to come?" the doctor asked urgently. Yuki nodded and followed him inside the ambulance. The paramedic had a stern face on, which told Yuki that he meant business. Yuki sat next to Shuichi, who was into a stretcher, breathing heavily.

"When did you find him?" the paramedic asked. Yuki gulped. The truck started moving very fast. Yuki clutched Shuichi's pale hand.

"Uh…maybe twenty minutes ago" Yuki said nervously. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip slightly.

"That's Shuichi Shindou, isn't it?" the paramedic asked. Yuki nodded silently. "And you're Eiri Yuki, I presume?" Yuki nodded again. "Well, no need to worry." 'Yeah, easy for you to say' Yuki thought. "We'll be at the hospital shortly. I promise you." He seemed to notice Yuki's grip and the fear in his eyes. He immediately knew that he had to comfort Yuki as best as he could.

When they finally arrived, Yuki hopped out of the vehicle, followed by the paramedic with a stretcher with Shuichi on it. He moved out of the way and watched several paramedics run out of the hospital and help transport Shuichi inside the building.

Yuki could only watch. He stood out there on the sidewalk for at least a half hour, waiting for something, though he didn't know what. Finally, a nurse came out and escorted Yuki to the waiting room. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She tried to calm the shaking novelist down, but she failed miserably. She barely managed to get him inside the hospital. She had to push him inside, because his knees kept buckling when he tried to walk.

So, Yuki sat down in a chair and put his face in his face. He thought of Shuichi, his Shuichi, in the hospital. He glanced at the other people in the room. They, too, looked worried. Many were crying. Some were shaking like him. Some were silent, swaying back and forth in a rhythmic motion.

Yuki looked down the hall eagerly. He imagined for Shuichi to come running down the hall, singing and glomping Yuki. He saw it for a moment, but once he rubbed his eyes, it was gone. Shuichi wasn't there. He sighed. 'You see what you want to see' he thought. 'You hear what you want to hear.'

Yuki struggled not to cry. 'I can't cry' he told himself. 'I won't cry because of this.' He bit his lip, holding back tears. He took another deep breath. 'He cut himself because of me… He starved himself because of me… Why? Why did he think I was leaving? And why did he do that just because he thought I went to New York? He's such an idiot... He's my idiot though...'

'What if he…dies?' Yuki thought. 'No, he won't die! He can't die! He-he just can't!' It still amazed Yuki that the energetic Shuichi would actually hurt himself. Shuichi was almost always happy, or he was sad for a stupid reason. But he never hurt himself, on purpose. Sure, he burnt his hands on the stove a few times, and cut himself with scissors before. But he never did it on purpose, and never when he was alone. Then again, that was the whole reason Shuichi hurt himself in the first place. He was alone.

'I'm NEVER leaving him alone again' Yuki told himself. 'If he lives, I swear that I'll never leave him alone for more than a day!' He grumbled something to himself and closed his eyes. He started to think about things, a lot of things that were very important to him.

Yuki occasionally looked up at the nurses and people, hoping that they would say something about Shuichi. But they didn't, to Yuki's dismay. So, he waited for a little more. He was slowly breaking inside, and he knew it.

Finally, Yuki couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a choked sob, which led to another, and another, until he was officially crying. He kept as silent as possible, keeping his face in his hands. Shuichi was hurt, and Yuki could do nothing to help him. 'It's my fault' he thought. 'It's my entire fault. If I refused Mika's offer, this would've never happened. I'm such a jerk. I'm so selfish… How does Shuichi put up with me, a heartless bastard?'

Tears kept flowing. Yuki Eiri, the romance novelist, was, for once, at a loss for words. He always had a large amount of words to say or write. That was why he was such a good writer. But he couldn't help the one person he cared for the most. He couldn't do a thing, nothing at all. He hated himself. He truly did. He hated this feeling of being worthless. He wanted to protect Shuichi from any harm ever since he met the baka. He had failed before, when Shuichi got raped and beaten by Taki and his hired rapists' because Shuichi didn't want anything to happen to Yuki. Yuki hated himself then, and he hated himself now even more, if that was even possible.

"I'm sorry" he whispered hoarsely. He closed his eyes again. He tried to understand why he was so scared, so worried, so hurt. He never felt so horrible in his life. Why? How could one boy make him feel this way? It was like his whole life was falling apart, just because of one person in the world. He thought about it for at least ten minutes, but still couldn't understand.

And then Yuki finally realized that he loved Shuichi more than anyone else in the world.

A/N: Okay! Did you guys like it? If you did or didn't, please review so I can improve! I'll update faster if I get more reviews! And I'll give you a Shuichi-shaped cookie as an added bonus! Who can resist that offer? Okay, so maybe a lot of people... Whatever! Well, this was a deep chapter, I think... Yuki's really hurting, isn't he? I bet you all can't wait to see what happens next. I am so loving 'the authoress power' right now! XD I already know, so I don't have to suffer! Yayness! I'll update tomorrow between 8PM to 11PM. Thanks for reviewing. Keep on reviewing, too!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I updated, as promised. If you haven't reviewed Chapter 8, please do. Don't just review this chapter andcomment on both. Review each of them seperately.It'll make me happy. Anyways, this is another chapter by me, Dejichan! Yayness! -dances- I had to rush on this because I promised you guys that I'd update today. So I did. (an hour before the next day...but still...) Be greatful! I'll PROBABLY update sometime tomorrow. I'm not sure though, so don't get your hopes up, okay? Good! Thanks to all reviewers, anonymous and signed ones! I appreciate both. I'll answer anonymous reviews in the next chapter, just because I wanna get this finished before tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation...

Chapter 9: Dreaming of You

Yuki Eiri was in the same spot he was an hour ago. Nothing had changed, besides the fact that some people in the waiting room left, and some came in. It wasn't really a big deal to Yuki. He was currently focused on Shuichi. He didn't notice anyone else in the room.

"You never know what you have until it's gone" Yuki whispered. He chuckled softly, his hands still covering his face. They covered his overflowing tears. "Ha, the person who made that up is a genius… He or she's so right; it's not even funny…"

Yuki loved Shuichi with all his heart. He finally realized that, after it could be too late. 'How ironic' he thought. 'I finally realize how I feel and he's in ER, because of me…' Yuki always took Shuichi for granted. He always expected his baka to come running into his arms, even after Yuki yelled at him for no reason. He always thought Shuichi would return. AndShuichi always did, like a loyal dog. He comforted Yuki when he was depressed, and annoyed him when he was frustrated. It was something Yuki was so used to; he never thought that it would disappear, ever.

Yuki shuddered as he remembered when he found Shuichi, about two hours ago. It was a horrible moment. And he knew that it was his fault somehow. No one was going to convince him otherwise. Yuki sighed, and tried to wipe his tear away, along with the pain. It only partly worked. The tears disappeared, if only for a moment, but the pain was still stuck on his face.

'Please, someone tell me that he's okay!' Yuki yelled in his mind. He clutched his face tighter. 'Please, someone tell me! Please!' Yuki was so desperate at the moment. He would've given his life for someone to just 'tell' him that Shuichi was okay. That's how depressed he was.

'I wonder how much longer I'll have to wait' Yuki thought miserably. He checked his watch, finally taking his hands away from his face. He sighed when he read his clock. It was 3PM. 'It's only been that long? I thought it would be at least 6PM… It sure felt like it to me…'

"Mr. Uesegi?" a voice asked clearly, calmly and loudly. Yuki looked up and wiped his eyes quickly. Yuki blinked and rubbed his eyes. A doctor was calling his name. He thought it'd never happen. He was so overjoyed. Needless to say, he ran right over to the doctor.

"Yeah?" he asked, sounding extremely desperate. He stared at the man with eyes that would've broken any person's heart in two. He was like a little child whose mother was dying. He was so heartbroken. It made the doctor, who had seen many terrified scenes, frown.

The worst part was that the man in front of him was Yuki Eiri, the famous, cold-hearted novelist. His eyes were red and puffy, and he was shaking from fear and anxiety. He looked up at the doctor with slim hope. If Yuki Eiri was crying, it was a very important. He was glad that he didn't have to say, 'Shuichi didn't make it'. That would've made it even more difficult. Facing him was hard enough for even the most stable person.

"I have good news" he said, smiling. He hoped that this would brighten up the novelist a bit. He watched as Yuki examined his name tag. He was Dr. Izumi. Yuki finally looked away once he realized what Dr. Izumi had told him.

"What is it?" he demanded, his eyes becoming even more hopeful. He looked at the doctor with a strained smile, but a real one. Dr. Izumi grinned at Yuki and took a deep breath.

"He's okay" Dr. Izumi breathed. Yuki froze for a moment. Then, he started smiling like a lunatic. He was practically dancing, and Dr. Izumi knew he wanted to do so. Yuki started whispering words to himself and sighed in relief.

"Are you sure?" Yuki questioned. 'I have to make sure' he thought. 'If this is a trick, that doctor will need to join Shuichi in the ER. I'll make sure of that, personally…'

"Yes, I was the one doing work on him" Dr. Izumi assured the panicked man. His smile faded a bit. "But…" Yuki growled.

"But?" he hissed. He glared at Dr. Izumi. "What?"

"He was dehydrated and had no food in his system" Dr. Izumi explained softly. "He also wounded himself with some sharp objects. He was also extremely exhausted. He's still not sleeping properly. He's having horrible nightmares at the moment, so he can't get the sleep he needs."

"So he's asleep" Yuki confirmed to himself and the doctor. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Correct" Dr. Izumi said. "But he'll be alright. He's just really weak and tired right now. That's all…"

"Can I see him now?" Yuki interrupted coldly. He stared at Dr. Izumi again with those eyes. Dr. Izumi sighed.

"Yes, I will direct you to his room" Dr. Izumi said happily. "Do you need to call anyone and tell them where Mr. Shindou is?"

"Um…" Yuki said. He growled with frustration. "Yeah." Dr. Izumi nodded and motioned for Yuki to follow him into a room. He pointed to a cordless phone on his desk.

"Use that one" he said. "But be brief, okay?"

"Sure" Yuki said. He dialed a number and waited. "Hey, Mika? Yeah, I'm at the hospital. No, I didn't cough up blood. I'm here for Shuichi. Yeah, he's okay, I guess…. Okay, whatever. Bye." Yuki hung up. Then he dialed another number.

"Hey, Hiro?" Yuki asked. "Yeah, it's me. Look, I'm at the hospital. Shuichi's here. You'll find out when you get here. Now hurry up. Bye." Yuki hung up the phone again. Then, he dialed another number. Dr. Izumi looked at his watch anxiously.

"Hello, Tohma?" Yuki asked. "Yeah, I'm at the hospital. I'm okay. It's Shuichi you should be worried about. What? Where did I find him? In the apartment of course. Look, I don't need to explain anything to you. You can come if you want, though I don't care. Yeah. I'm hanging up." CLICK!

"That was the last call" Yuki assured Dr. Izumi. Dr. Izumi nodded and motioned for Yuki to follow him again. Yuki nodded and followed the doctor who saved Shuichi's life. He and the doctor stopped at Room 444.

"This is it" Dr. Izumi said. "It's a private room, so you can say whatever you want in there. If Shuichi wakes up, please tell one of the nurses. They'll be checking in on him every hour or so, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever" Yuki growled. He opened the door quickly and slammed it behind him. Dr. Izumi sighed. 'Just as I expected…' he thought. He shrugged and walked back to his office. On the way, he met up with a female nurse.

"Hey, Dr. Izumi, how are you doing?" she asked politely. She had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a nice, soothing smile.

"I'm making it" he said with a chuckle. "I had to deal with an extremely worried person a few minutes ago, but he's okay."

"Was it Eiri Yuki?" she asked. She, like almost every other girl in the world, was a fan of his novels and looks.

"How'd you know?" Dr. Izumi questioned. The nurse smiled and winked.

"I saw that Shuichi was on our patients list" she explained. "I knew that his lover would come, and I knew he'd be upset and worried. I mean, they're so in love!" The nurse went into fan-girl mode. Dr. Izumi sighed and walked into his office, leaving the nurse talking to herself about Yuki and Shuichi, mostly Yuki though.

Meanwhile, Yuki stepped into room 444. He took a deep breath to brace himself. He saw a white bed near the window and walked over to it. He was shaking again, probably from nervousness.

Yuki was relieved when he saw Shuichi in the bed, sleeping soundly. He was hooked up to several machines, which bothered Yuki. He didn't like the sight of his lover like that, hooked up to machines in a silent room, like he was dying or something.

"Shuichi?" Yuki asked calmly. He admired Shuichi. He had waited so long to see Shuichi again. He was so happy! This was the moment he had been waiting for. He suddenlyfrowned. Shuichi's arms were bandaged. He was very pale, maybe even paler than before. His breathing was ragged and short. The worst part was that he was whimpering softly. Yuki felt even more horrible than before.

"Yuki?" he croaked out. Yuki jumped in surprise. 'Huh?' he thought. "Please, don't leave…. What did I do? I promise, I won't be annoying anymore. Please, don't leave me alone. Please! Yuki… I'm sorry…"

Yuki gasped. 'He's having nightmares about me?' Yuki thought sadly. He pulled a chair over to Shuichi's bed and sat down on it. 'Man, I really messed up…'

"I didn't mean to make you sick…" Shuichi continued. His voice was barely audible. "I'm sorry Yuki… I'll punish myself. I won't do anything you can't…. Yuki… Please… Don't leave me alone..."

Yuki took a deep breath. Shuichi's words were killing him inside and out. It was heartbreaking, and it almost shattered Yuki's soul to hear Shuichi's pleas. He started crying again. He made sure to keep himself quiet. He didn't want to worsen Shuichi's condition by waking him up with his sobs.

"I'm sorry Shuichi" Yuki said between sobs. "I'm so sorry… Please wake up and get better. Please Shuichi, please…. I'm not sick. I'm fine. You're not annoying. I love you..." And he cried for a long time at Shuichi's bedside. He cried until he heard the door open from behind him…

A/N: I'm in a rush, so REVIEW! That's all I have to say! Thank you! -runs off-


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I got over 50 reviews, so I'm in a very good mood! -dances- This is an awesome chapter, or so I believe! It's my favorite so far, just because it has Yuki and Shuichi talking!Finally! I might update again today, though I'm not sure...Here's the next chapter! Yay! Read and review please! I hope you like it! XD

Oh, and thanks anonymous reviewers! -bows- Keep on reading, okay? Good! D

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, even though I desperately want to.

Chapter 10: Erwachen

Silence. That was all Shuichi wanted to hear. But no, the images kept repeating themselves in his head until he couldn't think straight. They were horrible scenes, played over and over again. He couldn't even close his eyes to block them out. His eyes were already closed. It was as if someone was keeping his eyes open during an R rated movie during the scene were everyone dies a bloody death. To Shuichi, this was worse than death.

'Yuki' he thought. He could see Yuki glaring at him, cutting his heart open. Shuichi let out a sob. 'Yuki!' Yuki rolled his eyes and slowly walked towards Shuichi. Shuichi gulped. 'Yuki?' he thought.

"Darn brat" he hissed, slapping Shuichi across the face. "Will you ever just leave me alone? Will you? I almost died, because of YOU. You made me sick! You made me run to New York. It's all YOUR fault."

'No, Yuki!' Shuichi cried. No sounds came out of his mouth, escaped the occasional sob. 'Please, Yuki! I'm sorry! I'll leave! Just please, don't hate me!'

"You ruined my life, brat" Yuki breathed, putting a cigarette between his lips. "Everything you touch is destroyed. How can you live with yourself?"

'I-I don't!' Shuichi cried. He was so angry that Yuki couldn't hear him. He reached out to touch Yuki. Yuki immediately slapped him again, pushing him away. Shuichi winced. 'Yuki…'

"Stay away from me, brat" Yuki warned. "I hate you." He started to turn around. "Leave, now." Shuichi frowned, tears forming in his eyes. 'Yuki hates me' he thought. 'He hates me… Yuki truly hates me…' He found himself walking out the door, after his mind repeated the scenes a few times.

'I'm sorry Yuki!' Shuichi cried. 'I'm so sorry!' He took a deep breath that not even he could hear. All he could hear was Yuki's words. 'I hurt you! I ruined your life! I should just die! That's what I deserve! Then, you can live your life again… I won't interfere again… I promise…' And Shuichi started to cry again.

Suddenly, the nightmare stopped. Then, another one started immediately. This one was the one Shuichi hated most. He had many reasons for his opinion.

Shuichi read the headline of a newspaper. It read: 'Eiri Yuki, found dead in his apartment'. Shuichi practically choked. He continued reading, hoping that he was just seeing things. But he wasn't. There it was again, the headline. Shuichi rubbed his eyes. He continued reading anxiously.

"Yuki Eiri was found bleeding to death in his apartment" it read. "Apparently, he stabbed himself because SHUICHI SHINDOU ruined his life. He caused Yuki Eiri to commit suicide. He is a horrible person."

"Shuichi Shindou is a " one fan-girl claimed. "Yuki didn't deserve such a fate.Shuichi's such a ! He should die, and Yuki should live!" Then the girl started crying and was unable to continue speaking clearly.

"We hate Shuichi Shindou!" a crowd chanted. "We hate Shuichi Shindou! He killed Yuki Eiri! HE killed Yuki Eiri!" Shuichi froze. "If he just left Yuki alone, he'd still be alive right now!"

Shuichi soaked the newspaper with his tears. He looked around and realized that he was in Yuki's apartment. He gulped.

There was Yuki, on the floor, covered in blood from head to toe. A knife was beside him, caked with his own blood. He was extremely pale and made no movements. Shuichi rushed to his side, trembling with fear.

Shuichi's eyes widened in horror. He started to cry again, choking from the tears. He looked at his X-Lover and made a horrified look.

'I'm sorry Yuki!' Shuichi cried. 'Please, don't die! You can't die!' Shuichi checked for a pulse. There was none. Shuichi started crying harder. 'Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! No, Yuki!' Yuki's blood began to stain Shuichi's clothes. They were now dark red, the color of blood, Yuki's blood.

Shuichi broke down in tears. He soaked Yuki's clothes with his tears. He cried for what seemed like hours. Then, the blood wrote something on the floor. Shuichi sniffed and looked at the floor. The words were written in Yuki's blood. They read, 'You did this. You killed me, Shuichi Shindou. You did it. You killed me…' Shuichi gasped.

'Please, make it stop!' he cried out. 'Make it stop!' He covered his ears, but still heard the blood's words. 'You did it. You killed me… You killed me… Shuichi Shindou…' Shuichi started shaking. He looked at Yuki's dead body once more. Then, he looked at the knife…and smiled.

When he tried to reach it, he froze. He couldn't move at all. 'No!' Shuichi thought. 'Please! Let me end it! Please!' But his body still wouldn't move. He tried desperately to move even an inch. He couldn't reach his death, even though he wanted to. 'Why me? Please! Let me die! I killed Yuki! I have to do this!'

Still, Shuichi couldn't move. He could barely think straight. He couldn't even cry to release his sorrow. Everything stopped moving, except for the blood coat on Yuki. It dripped down to the floor and spread until the whole floor was drenched with his blood. Shuichi couldn't bear to look at Yuki, but he found that Yuki was right in front of him, still bleeding. He couldn't look away, thanks to his paralyzed body. So, he had to watch his lover's dead, bleeding body…. Yuki's words repeated over and over again in his head.

Meanwhile, Yuki looked up quickly and wiped his eyes. He glanced at the visitor. It was Hiro. He gasped when he saw Shuichi. He rushed right to the bedside. He stared at Shuichi and frowned. Then, he turned towards Yuki….

"What did you do to him?" he demanded. "What. Did. You. Do?" He punched Yuki in the face with fury. Yuki made no effort to move away or fight back.

"I…" he began to say. "I had to go to Kyoto… I left a note but….I…" He paused and gave Hiro a heart shattering apologetic smile. "I must've not put it in an obvious place where Shuichi could find it… So, he thought I left him again…."

"Darn you!" Hiro yelled. "You're such a !" Yuki hung his head sadly.

"I know. I know…" he said. Hiro looked at Yuki's eyes. There were red and puffy. 'Was he actually crying?' Hiro thought. Yuki's hair was messy and dirty looking. He was shaking with fear. 'Man, he looks horrible…'

Hiro decided to shut up. Yuki, meanwhile, remembered when he had his cell phone in his pocket… 'I could've called him' Yuki thought. 'I could've stopped this from happening. But no, I decided to be a selfish ...'

After a few minutes of watching Shuichi in silence, Hiro turned around and headed out the door. "Call me if he wakes up, okay?" Hiro said. Yuki nodded hesitantly.

"Aren't you gonna stay here?" Yuki questioned. "I mean, and watch Shuichi?" Hiro shook his head.

"I think you need to see him before I do, alone" Hiro explained. "And besides, with me here with you, you won't be able to cry. You can't let anyone see you care, can you?" Yuki was about to protest, but Hiro was already long gone. Yuki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously for a few minutes.

"Yuki…" Shuichi breathed. Yuki looked at Shuichi with interest. Shuichi stirred in his sleep. Yuki froze and hoped for the best. "Yuki…?"

"Shuichi, I'm right here" Yuki cooed. He grabbed Shuichi's hand tightly. "I won't leave you, I promise."

"Ngh…" Shuichi groaned. His eyes flittered open. He took a deep breath. Yuki gasped.

"Shuichi?" he asked softly. He watched Shuichi look around with fear. Shuichi gasped once his eyes laid on Yuki.

"Yuki!" he cried hoarsely. He tried to sit up, but he realized that he had a headache and felt dizzy. He clutched his head with a groan.

"Shuichi, you're awake!" Yuki cried. He HUGGED Shuichi. Shuichi gasped again. His pain drifted away slowly.

"Yuki…" he breathed. He immediately started crying on Yuki's chest, soaking Yuki's new shirt. Yuki didn't seem to mind though. He smiled, and wiped his tears away. "You're alive…" He cried harder, if that was even possible. Yuki let Shuichi cry for at least five minutes straight.

"Why would I be dead?" Yuki questioned. He rubbed Shuichi's hair, waiting for a response. He was so happy that Shuichi was awake. He would've danced, but we all know he can't do that in front of ANYONE.

"Well, I just saw you….dead" Shuichi whispered. "There was blood everywhere… And you weren't breathing. And I was so scared. And t-there was a knife. I wanted to kill myself because you were dead… But I couldn't move! And I had to watch you bleed, Yuki!" He started crying again. "You were gone and it was my entire fault…"

"That was just a nightmare" Yuki assured Shuichi quietly. He was frightened that Shuichi was willing to kill himself if Yuki died. "What gave you that idea in the first place?" Yuki was now very interested in what Shuichi was saying, even though it made no sense.

"Well, you hate me now…" he murmured. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He shuddered with sadness. He was happy to see Shuichi, but he was sad because he thought Yuki hated him.

"I don't hate you" Yuki said. He looked at Shuichi with disbelief. Shuichi just stared at Yuki. "If I hated you, why would I be here in the hospital in your room?"

"Hospital?" Shuichi asked. Yuki nodded. "So, you don't hate me, right?" Yuki nodded. "Then, why did you go back to New York?" Shuichi was bewildered.

"New York?" Yuki questioned. "I didn't go to New York. I went to Kyoto."

"What?" Shuichi yelped. His eyes shot open. "B-b-but Tohma said that you went to New York, and that he found a blood stain in your apartment! He said you got sick again!"

"Tohma?" Yuki hissed. He growled. "He told you that I went to New York again?" Shuichi nodded.

"And I thought that you were sick and dying" Shuichi said softly, clutching Yuki tighter. "I was all alone, and I had to punish myself…" He wiped his eyes. He was overjoyed that Yuki didn't hate him. All of his fears weren't true. They were just nightmares, like Yuki said. Yuki…

"By starving and cutting yourself?" Yuki questioned. Shuichi nodded slowly and frowned. Yuki didn't sound pleased. Shuichi didn't like to make Yuki sad or angry.

"I'd do anything for you, Yuki" Shuichi reminded Yuki. "I thought of all the things that could've happened to you… I couldn't just sit there and stuff my face while you were out there. Maybe you got hit by a car, or bled to death or…"

"Stop" Yuki interrupted. Shuichi became silent and listened carefully. "I was fine. I was filling in for Tatsuha at the temple. I left you a note on the kitchen table. Didn't you see it?"

"There was no note" Shuichi said. He yawned silently. "I checked there, but there was nothing…" Yuki growled and rubbed Shuichi's back softly. "I'm so glad you're alive, Yuki… If you want, I can leave for good; I'll get out of your hair…like the note said…" Yuki remembered the note and frowned.

"No, you're not leaving me" Yuki said. Shuichi smiled.

"Good, 'cause I didn't want to" Shuichi whispered. He smirked.

"Don't even do something like that again" Yuki commanded. Shuichi nodded. "You had me worried."

"Really?" Shuichi asked. Yuki nodded. "Oh Yuki… I love you…" Shuichi smiled and drifted into sleep. He looked so tired, and hungry and scared. It made Yuki angry, very angry.

"Tohma, you will pay for doing this to Shuichi" Yuki hissed. "I'll make sure of that." He looked at his pained lover and frowned. Shuichi looked so fragile. Yuki could only imagine how he felt when he arrived home after the talk with Tohma.

'He must've been terrified' Yuki thought sadly. 'He probably got worried about me. He even made me a flower. He thought I truly hated him… How can anyone hate Shuichi? Well, besides that , Tohma… And he had nightmares about me dying? I never knew I was that important. He cut himself, didn't eat, didn't drink and didn't sleep because I wasn't there? Because he thought I left again?' Yuki shuddered. 'I must've really screwed him up when I left the first time… Man, I'm such a jerk…'

Yuki felt a bit better than it wasn't his fault that Shuichi was like this. He remembered that he let Tohma lock up for him… 'That must've been when he found the note, hid it and went back to NG' Yuki thought. 'Then, he talked to Shuichi, already having a plan to get rid of him… That ! He must've thought that Shuichi would run away…'

Yuki clenched his right hand into a fist. He gazed at his sleeping koi and smiled. 'I'm glad he's okay' Yuki thought. 'But Tohma, he'll pay dearly for this! NO ONE hurts MY Shuichi and gets away with it!' And with that, Yuki let Shuichi sleep on his chest. It felt good to have Shuichi back in his arms again.

A/N: Did you guys like it? It's the longest chapter so far! YAY! What will Yuki do to Tohma. What will Tohma's reaction be? You'll find out in the next chapter. Read and review please! If you haven't reviewed a few other chapters before this, please review them seperately so I feel like I have more reviews, k? Thnx! Especially you, reviewers! D


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! -cries- I got really depressed during the week because of something that my stupid friend brought up... -cries- I didn't feel like writing anything for awhile. I know that's not a good excuse, but I tried really hard to get out of my 'slump' but it didn't work until now. -bows-

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, but I do own: Gravitation Anime Series + OVA Lyrics of Love and the manga volumes 1, 3, 7, 10, 11and 12! I'll be getting the rest ASAP. YAY!

Chapter 11: Confrontations

Shuichi enjoyed Yuki's presence to the fullest. He hadn't seen Yuki in what seemed like ages, and he was determined to enjoy it. Yuki hadn't left the room for two days, except for bathroom trips and one time to tell the nurse Shuichi's progress. Shuichi felt like he was on Cloud 9. He couldn't be happier! But… there were some problems to solve.

His legs felt like jelly every time he tried to walk, and his vision blurred often when he tried to look ay Yuki. He was starving almost all the time since he hadn't eaten since God-knows-when, and his throat was always dry. His arms hurt from all the cuts. They stung badly, and Shuichi regretted cutting himself in the first place. He felt like an idiot once Yuki told him the truth. But, strangely enough, Yuki wasn't mad. He was worried and depressed over the situation.

"Oi Brat, they're finally letting you eat food" Yuki said softly as he walked into the room. He just came back from checking what was making noise outside. Apparently, a nurse was trying to blow-dry her hair while she walked to her patient's room. Yuki made a stop to that immediately. 'She was disturbing MY Shuichi because she woke up late and couldn't blow-dry her hair!' Yuki thought angrily. He made himself look calm in front of Shuichi.

"YES!" Shuichi cried. He jumped up, but immediately regretted it. "Ouch!" he hissed. Yuki rushed over to Shuichi and scolded him for being so hyper. He had been very motherly ever since Shuichi awoke. Shuichi only partly liked the attention.

"Sorry Yuki, I forgot…" Shuichi whispered sadly. He frowned. Yuki sighed and shook his head.

"It's not you're fault" Yuki said sternly. "It's my fault for not calling you when I knew something was wrong." Shuichi sighed.

"Yuki, it's not your fault" Shuichi said. "Why don't you go outside and do something? You haven't left my side for two days. Come on, I'll be fine. I promise." Yuki hesitated. He REALLY wanted to get out of the hospital ASAP, but he never did. He told himself that he wouldn't leave Shuichi alone if he didn't absolutely have to leave. He wanted to give Tohma a little 'talking-to', and he wanted to do it NOW, but if it made Shuichi sad, his whole point would be lost. He was trying to help the singer, not dig a hole for his body!

"Are you sure?" Yuki questioned. He wondered if Shuichi was truly ready. After what he heard from Shuichi, the ordeal of Yuki being missing was something Shuichi would never forget. Yuki didn't want to add to the pain; he wanted to relive it. "I don't want to come back here and see you dead or back in the ER."

"I promise Yuki, I'll be fine" Shuichi assured his lover. He liked the attention, but he also wanted Yuki to be happy. Being cooped up in a hospital room wasn't Shuichi or Yuki's ideal place to be. "Besides, I know you'll be coming back. But promise me that you'll come back as soon as possible, okay?" Shuichi was still nervous about Yuki leaving him, but he didn't want to be selfish. Yuki had stayed with him the whole time, and that was enough for Shuichi. He knew he was going to end up crying, but Yuki would be happy, and he'd return soon.

"Fine, I'll be back in two hours" Yuki promised. Shuichi knew that he meant it, so he nodded slowly. Yuki smirked and walked out of the room. Shuichi smiled sadly and looked out the window, already missing Yuki. He couldn't believe how clingy he was being, but he couldn't help it.

Yuki arrived at NG ten minutes later. He walked out of the cab and gave the driver a $50 tip. The man grinned greedily and smiled at Yuki, tucking the money in his pocket. Yuki growled and stormed into the building.

To say that Yuki was furious was a very big understatement. He was definitely beyond pissed. He felt like ripping Tohma's inside's out, but decided against it because of Shuichi. He could only imagine the look on Shuichi's face when Yuki went to jail. Shuichi would surely commit suicide then. Yuki left for a few days, and look what happened!

Yuki shuddered. He had nightmares about the day he found Shuichi every time he tried to fall asleep, and sometimes even when he was awake. It was so frustrating and annoying, and painful… Yuki tried to think of something that would cool him down, like beating the shit out of Tohma. Yeah, that sounded nice… He smirked and walked inside the building. After seeing those images of Shuichi in his head, he was really pumped. 'Tohma better call an ambulance now' Yuki thought. ''Cause he'll be needing one very soon…'

Yuki walked up the many stairs to Tohma's room. He wondered why the building had so many floors. 'Why don't they just expand it instead of building more floors?' Yuki questioned. 'Then I wouldn't have to walk up all these stairs!' Yuki began cursing under his breath. He finally reached the top floor and sighed in relief. He was finally there. He walked up to the door that said, 'Tohma Seguchi's office' and quickly opened the door.

"Tohma" Yuki breathed. He searched the office and found Tohma sitting on a chair next to his desk, his hands in his face. Tohma looked…sad? Yuki frowned, wondering why Tohma looked so depressed.

"Tohma" he said, a little bit louder. Tohma's hands dislocated from his face and he smiled softly.

"Hello Eiri, what a pleasure to see you…" Tohma said weakly. Yuki stomped over to Tohma and growled.

"I heard what you did" Yuki said casually, a tint of hatred in his eyes. Tohma gasped and froze with fear. "Why did you tell him that I went to New York? And that I was sick?"

"I-I…" Tohma stuttered. For once, Tohma Seguchi was speechless. It was amazing really. Tohma always knew what to say, even when reporters came to his house and asked random questions. He knew what to say and what not to. He just had that talent. He didn't even have to think before he spoke, usually… This time was different. It was the same as when he found Yuki with the gun in his hands, shaking. He was speechless then, like right now.

"He's in the hospital, you know that?" Yuki growled, glaring at Tohma. "He's got cuts all over his arms; he hasn't eaten real food for days and hasn't had a good night's sleep since I left. And the worst part is that he hasn't even thought about blaming you. He hasn't mentioned it, not even once. He was just glad that I was okay. He's so much different than you, Tohma. Even though you hate him and hurt him in the worst way possible, he can't hate you."

"I know…" Tohma breathed. He sighed, and started to cry. "I-I didn't mean for that to happen…"

"Oh, then what did you want to happen?" Yuki hissed, punching Tohma in the face. Tohma frowned, but didn't flinch. Yuki punched him until his arms hurt from doing so. He stared at the man who hurt to person he loved the most. "What did you think would happen?" he repeated. Tohma was bleeding, but he ignored it.

"I thought that Shindou-kun would leave your apartment to assure that you wouldn't get sick anymore…" Tohma explained. "Apparently, he decided to stay to ask you first, so you wouldn't be surprised. He's kinder and more considerate than I thought…" Tohma trailed out for a moment, rubbing his wounds. He thought he had everything planned out. Yuki wanted to kill Tohma right now, but he thought of Shuichi and stopped. It partly made him angrier at Tohma, but also made him think of what would happen if he killed yet another person.

"I thought that you would return from Kyoto, believing that Shuichi abandoned you" Tohma continued. "Then, you would be able to live your life in peace, or so I thought…"

"You were very wrong Tohma, in both parts" Yuki said, stating the obvious. "Shuichi isn't a wind-up toy. He doesn't do what you want him to. And, I don't want Shuichi to leave."

"I realize that now…" Tohma whispered hoarsely. His voice was cracking. Yuki just scowled. "I was wrong, Eiri, and I'm truly sorry… I never meant for Shuichi to be truly hurt… I didn't want that…"

Shuichi was one of those few people who Tohma couldn't control. Sure, he could fire Shuichi and tell the press lies about him. He could take away Shuichi's fame, fortune and power over the fans, but he couldn't take Shuichi's love away, and that was the only thing he wanted to do. He couldn't stop Yuki and Shuichi from being in love. He found that out the hard way. Tohma didn't have control anymore. He had spent the last few days drowning in guilt. He felt he didn't deserve to visit Shuichi, either.

"Why the heck are you crying?" Yuki snapped. Tohma gasped. He was crying…because he hurt Shuichi? What was wrong with him? "Stop it." Tohma wiped his eyes and tried to stop the tears, but he couldn't.

"I'm so sorry Eiri, I truly am!" Tohma cried, burying his head in his hands. "I never meant to hurt Shuichi! I…Can I please see him?"

"Well, that's for him to decide, not me" Yuki growled. His rage made sure that he felt no pity for his brother-in-law. That hurt HIS Shuichi for goodness sake's.

"Please Eiri; let me speak to him…" Tohma said in a muffled voice. He wiped his head with some paper towels and waited for the bleeding to stop. "I have to apologize to him. Please!" Yuki thought it over for a moment.

"Tohma, you know that I'll never forgive you for what you did, right?" Yuki asked. Tohma nodded his head vigorously. "Fine, but I'll be in the room, too, so don't try anything funny, got that?"

"Of course Eiri!" Tohma said. He smiled weakly. His head throbbed from all the punches, but he knew that he deserved them, and more. "Shall we go now?" He put his famous hat on and his jacket. The bleeding had stopped completely now, and Tohma put the paper towels in the garbage.

"Sure, I promised Shuichi I'd be back soon anyways" Yuki said calmly. 'Don't kill Tohma' Yuki told himself. 'DO NOT kill Tohma… Don't kick Tohma… Don't punch Tohma… Don't stab Tohma with his umbrella… No, bad Yuki! DON'T KILL TOHMA!' Yuki was fighting with himself, which was very weird, especially for him.

"Let's go" he breathed. He was having a hard time controlling his anger. He decided, right there and then, that if Shuichi was mad at Tohma or cried when Tohma was there, Tohma would get a lot more punches. He smiled at himself, happy with his decision.

Yuki and Tohma walked out of the office, slightly rushed. Yuki and Tohma flew down the stairs together in silence. No one met them along the way, so that just made things so much quieter.

Finally, Tohma and Yuki exited NG. All Yuki could think was: 'Kill Tohma… No… Let Tohma live… NO! TOHMA MUST DIE! HE HURT SHU-CHAN, MY FLUFF BALL! But…no…let Tohma live… Argh!' Yuki slapped himself and decided to watch Tohma's facial expressions. Tohma looked horrible and tired. He looked…depressed? Over Shuichi? Yuki was very confused. Very confused indeed. 'Doesn't he hate Shuichi? Does he really care?'

Meanwhile, Shuichi started to whimper. An hour and a half had gone by. Yuki still hadn't returned. 'He said he'd be back in two hours, dummy!' Shuichi told himself. For some reason, he thought Yuki was never coming back… He shuddered. The room felt so empty without Yuki's sarcasm. It was like the room dulled and the lights went down.

"Yuki…" Shuichi murmured. He sighed and leaned up against the bed post. Tears were forming in his eyes. He let them fall. 'Why am I falling apart like this?' Shuichi demanded. 'He's coming back! Oh, why am I so worried? Yuki!' Shuichi cried silently. He looked out the window, waiting for his prince to return to him.

A/N: Well, that was probably unexpected. I made you guys all hate Tohma, and now he's all depressed and guilty. Now you guys probably feel bad or shocked. Sorry! I'll update over the weekend for sure! And I'm visiting Fuzzy Winkle Brain! YAY! (read my profile if you don't know who I'm talking about) Oh, I'm not updating until I get 80 reviews. (total of course!) And if you could please, review every chapter, not just the latest one. Thanks! Here's something different I decided to try:

Deji: Woah! I made a rollercoaster!

Yuki: Idiot... You have no clue what you're talking about.

Deji: Hey! That's not nice! Oh wait, you're all worried about your fluff ball and are depressed and moody, right? That's why you're being so mean, right?

Yuki: Shut. Up. I don't care about that brat.

Shuichi: -limps in- Yuki, my head hurts!

Yuki: Wait one sec! I'll go get you your medicine! -runs off-

Deji: Awww! -smiles- Yuki does care! Yay! -goes into fangirl lala land-


	12. Chapter 12

Gah! Sorry! -bows- This chapter got deleted when I edited the chapters! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! For all of you who have been waiting for this, I apologize! Enjoy and review, plz!

Chapter 12: Tadaima!

"Okay Tohma, I'll go in first to tell him that you're coming in" Yuki barked at his shaking 'friend'. Tohma nodded vigorously. He felt as horrible as he did when he found Yuki that night in New York. It still made him shudder when he thought about either of the two things.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Tohma asked quietly. He twiddled his thumbs anxiously. Yuki paused at the door, his hand gripped onto the handle. He looked thoughtful. He had never seen Tohma so worried about anyone besides Yuki himself.

"Well, I don't want him to" Yuki explained coldly. "But, it is his choice, not mine. I know him well, but not that much. This just proves it. I didn't think he'd go to such measures just because I left him, so you can't really ask me what he's gonna say, can you?"

"Eiri!" Tohma cried. He frowned. "You're not helping!" Yuki smirked cruelly,

"Who said I was trying to?" he asked. Tohma sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Look Eiri, I told you I was sorry!" Tohma said. "What else can I do?" He leaned back against the wall and slid down it.

"If Kitazawa came up to me and said, "I'm sorry Yuki", do you think I'd automatically forgive him?" Yuki demanded. Tohma silenced himself. "Saying sorry doesn't always cut it. You should know that well, Tohma."

"Yes, forgive me Eiri" Tohma mumbled through his sobs. "I understand. I must try, though. And no one can stop me!" He went into a I'm-almighty-and-strong-and-you-can't-stop-me-from-doing-anything-ha-ha pose. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm gonna tell him you're coming in now" Yuki said. He wondered what Shuichi would do when he told him that Tohma was coming in. With that in mind, he opened the door and closed it softly behind him.

"Shuichi?" Yuki called. He looked around for his brat. Shuichi was in the fetal position on the bed, rocking back and forth in a swaying motion. "Oi, brat! I'm back!" he called.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried. He jumped up, causing waves of pain and dizziness to go through his body. He rubbed his head and smiled. "You're back!" He jumped down from the bed and ran to Yuki, embracing him tightly. "I thought you weren't gonna come back again…" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"I told you I'd be back in two hours" Yuki said with a sigh. But then he looked Shuichi in the eyes. He was no longer frustrated. He pitied Shuichi greatly for some reason. Shuichi's eyes were covered in fresh tears and his eyes were red and puffy. That meant that he had been crying before then. His whole body was shaking, and it held on to Yuki for dear life. Shuichi looked like a broken child, and, at the moment, he was. He was a child who feared that the person he loved the most had left him, again.

Yuki hugged Shuichi back, feeling very guilty. 'I should've never left' he thought. 'I'm such an idiot…' He sighed. He could hear Shuichi coughing and hiccupping. "It's okay" he cooed. "I'm right here, okay?" Yuki couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He was comforting Shuichi, something he had never done before. After the near-death experience though, he thought that Shuichi deserved all the OOC moments Yuki could manage to do without puking.

"Y-Yuki, please don't leave me again…" Shuichi whispered, his body still shaking with fear. Yuki nodded slowly. His shirt was soaked again, but, yet again, that didn't matter. He would just have to buy ANOTHER one. "I love you." Yuki nodded. He knew that Shuichi understood the nod, so he left it at that.

Shuichi finally let go of Yuki and calmed down. His head hurt more than ever and his arms were stinging again. He felt really dizzy, probably because his crying wore and stressed him out. Yuki escorted Shuichi back to the bed. Yuki bit his lip. He looked thoughtful again. He was having second-thoughts about letting Tohma see Shuichi. Finally, Yuki decided to let Tohma come in.

"Shuichi, Tohma wants to talk to you" Yuki breathed. He paused and waited for a reaction. Shuichi didn't cry. He didn't faint. He didn't smile. He just stood still, as if he hadn't heard Yuki at all. Yuki shrugged and continued. "You don't have to let him though. It's up to you."

"Does he really want to talk to me?" Shuichi questioned. He was still finding it hard to believe that Tohma was caring about him at all. Yuki nodded in response. "Why?"

"He wants to apologize for what he told you" Yuki explained calmly. Shuichi shook his head sadly.

"He doesn't have to" Shuichi said. "I shouldn't have overreacted. It was my fault."

"No, it's not your fault" Yuki growled. He was getting angry. "It's not. It's Tohma's fault, and he knows it. Now, you deserve his apology, even if you don't forgive him." 'After all, he's the one who put you in the ER' Yuki thought bitterly. "Shall I let him in?"

'Um…okay" Shuichi said. He sat up straight and sighed. Yuki left the room and Tohma came inside. Tohma looked scared and depressed. Shuichi almost fainted.

"Hello Shindou-kun" Tohma said shakily. He walked towards Shuichi slowly but surely.

"H-Hi" Shuichi muttered. He tried to remain calm. When he saw Tohma, he remembered the words, "And it's about Eiri". He shuddered.

"I'm extremely sorry" Tohma said, and he BOWED. Shuichi gasped. Tohma NEVER bowed to anyone! This was his OOC day for sure. "I shouldn't have lied to you about Eiri's whereabouts."

"N-No, it's okay" Shuichi said. "You were just looking out for Yuki."

"No, it's NOT okay" Tohma said. He stood up straighter. "I told you that Eiri was sick and had fled to New York. And then, you got so worried that…" He trailed off, not wanting to discuss the details of Shuichi's condition.

Tohma looked hard at his employee. Usually, Shuichi was energetic and looked happy. But now, Shuichi had bags under his eyes. He was stuttering. His voice was raspy. His legs were shaking. His head was pounding. His eyes were filled with tears and depression. And his heart looked shattered. It was as if Tohma could see right through Shuichi's soul. He saw all the pain behind the act.

"You don't have to accept my apology" Tohma said. "I don't expect you to. But I'm truly sorry for what I did. I promise that I will never interfere with your relationship with Eiri ever again. I've learned my lesson." He hung his head in defeat. He knew he lost.

"It's alright" Shuichi said with a forced smile. "I accept your apology. It's okay, really. I'm not mad or anything." Tohma frowned.

"How can you say that?" Tohma asked. "I hurt you in the worst way possible. How can you forgive me so easily? I don't understand…" Shuichi made a genuine smile at Tohma.

"You're sorry, right?" Shuichi confirmed. Tohma nodded. "Well, what else can you do? I don't expect anything, because I know you feel bad. I don't like when people feel bad, so why should I make you feel bad?"

"I made you feel bad" Tohma said, making a good point. Shuichi sighed. Tohma had a thick head to get through to.

"Two wrongs don't make a right" Shuichi reminded Tohma, slightly chiding him. "Besides, I'm not one for revenge. If you hurt Yuki, then I'd NEVER forgive you. (That's an exception.) But I know you would never do that, so I accept your apology."

"Shindou, I can't possibly thank you enough for forgiving me" Tohma said quietly. "You have my eternal thanks." Tohma bowed again. "I hope you recover soon." He paused. "You can have all the time you need off."

"Oh, really?" Shuichi cried. He smiled with sparkles in his eyes. "Thank you so much, Seguchi-san!"

"Call me Tohma" Tohma said kindly. Shuichi nodded.

"But, you have to call me Shuichi from now on" Shuichi said with a smirk. Tohma laughed and nodded. "Goodbye! Thanks for visiting!" Tohma nodded and smiled.

"Goodbye, Shuichi" Tohma said. He walked out the door and met up with Yuki. "Ah, Eiri!"

"I'm guessing it went well?" Yuki asked. Tohma nodded in confirmation.

"Shuichi is a wonderful person" Tohma said. "Now I know how he was able to melt the ice around your heart so easily." Yuki scowled, then frowned in confusion.

"Wait, what's with calling him by his first name?" Yuki demanded.

"He asked me to" Tohma explained. "I was amazed at how forgiving he was." He paused. "Oh, and if I kill you Yuki, he'll never forgive me. He told me himself." Yuki rolled his eyes.

"That brat is so weird" Yuki said. Tohma smiled again. (He's been doing that a lot lately.) Yuki smiled back. "But he's my brat, so it's okay."

"Yes, it is" Tohma said. "Oh, and Eiri, I won't interfere with your relationship with Shuichi anymore. You don't have to worry about something like this happening again."

"Good, because I was trying to resist killing you all day" Yuki muttered.

"Huh?" Tohma asked. He titled his head to the right.

"Oh, it's nothing" Yuki said with a chuckle.

"Oh, okay Eiri!" Tohma cheered. "I'll see you soon! I hope you and Shuichi return home safely."

"Whatever" Yuki said coldly. He scowled as Tohma walked away. Yuki entered Shuichi's room again. "Hey Shuichi, want to come with me and get some food?" Shuichi was still on the bed, sitting peacefully.

"No thanks" Shuichi muttered. "Their food is awful."

"You've had it before?" Yuki asked. Shuichi nodded.

"One time, K shot Sakano in the arm, so we had to go to the hospital" Shuichi explained. "You were away then, so I probably forgot to tell you. Anyways, we had to eat there because it was dinner time. We ate the food and it was horrible. I puked it all out five minutes later."

Yuki laughed, partly because of the situation itself and partly about what Shuichi did. "It was that bad, huh?" Shuichi nodded. "How about I take you to a place with real food?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to leave" Shuichi said. He sighed. "And I don't want you to leave again." Yuki nodded in understanding.

"How about I have Hiro order the food and come here?" Yuki suggested. "I called him earlier when you woke up, but he was on a date with Ayaka. I told him that he didn't have to leave because I wanted to talk to you alone anyway. He agreed and said he'd come later. He might as well come now with edible food, eh?"

"Yeah!" Shuichi cried. He ran up to Yuki and hugged him. "I love you Yuki!" Yuki smiled. He felt like the luckiest man alive.


	13. Chapter 13

I warmly thank all those who DID review. For those who thought the angst is over, you are so wrong. I'm not done yet, no way! There's still some more suffering to do. I think this chapter is really dull for some reason... Don't know why... By the next chapter, things will heat up. -smiles innocently-

I feel so evil! I'm torchuring Shuichi! -cries- But I can't help it! If he gets hurt and stuff, I can make Yuki Possessive/Worried/Protective! And I just LOVE when Yuki is like that! I live for those kind of fanfics! -drools- Yup, I'm a fangirl, so beware. Anyways, this chapter may shock some of you. Others might've expected it. (I don't know how though... I just figured out what I was going to do next in the 12th chapter.) But, PLEASE REVIEW! I was very sad when I saw that only half of the people I expected to review actually reviewed. -cries-

Oh, and read Kakumei! It is the best story ever! Eternal Naoki is so awesome! Her writing really puts you into the world of Gravitation. Plus, it's got angst! Tons of it! Why would you be reading my story if you didn't like angst? Read and review her story plz! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. -cries-

Chapter 13: Stolen Hearts

Shuichi Shindou waited patiently for his lover to return. He leaned back against his pillow and sighed. Even five minutes without Yuki was painful. Whenever Yuki was gone, everything came back to him.

"_Yuki left to New York again" Tohma voice echoed inside the singer's head. There was a_ _pause, and then,_ **"And I found blood in his apartment."**

Tohma's voice hit him like a speeding bullet, merciless and laughing. He never felt so afraid. Being alone was never great, but it had NEVER been as bad as right now. Shuichi could hardly think straight, and he didn't want to. He wanted to wait for Yuki. So he did.

Yuki Eiri was going outside of the hospital for two minute, for two reasons: 1. To call Hiro were doctors couldn't hear what they were saying. 2. To smoke a cigarette that he desperately needed.

Shuichi chuckled softly. Yuki had probably been best friends with his cigarettes since High School. 'It's only two minutes' he assured himself. 'It won't be long.' He shuddered. 'I'm not alone… Not alone… He'll be here soon… Yuki will be back… He's not leaving me…again…' Shuichi sighed and buried his head in his soft, fluffy pillow that a kind nurse gave him.

Meanwhile, Yuki looked through his caller ID for Hiro's number. He had a cigarette in his mouth, and he was enjoying it fully. The wind was blowing outside, and the cars sped along in the distance.

Suddenly, Yuki felt something cover his face. It was some kind of cloth. Yuki growled and tried to punch the person, or thing, that was probably behind him. But before he could even utter a word, everything went black. His eyes closed and his cigarette and cell phone fell to the ground with a BONK. A quiet, evil laugh was heard from above. It came from a man. The man's eyes gleamed with pleasure.

"How about I leave a little note for the pink-head?" he asked the unconscious Yuki. "He'll definitely get out of the high-security hospital if you're in danger, won't he? Then we can get him. Won't that be nice?" The man laughed. He left a piece of paper on Yuki's cell phone and carried Yuki away, in silence. "And besides, who wouldn't want to kidnap the great Yuki Eiri?"

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Shuichi!" Shuichi looked up for the source of the sound. It was Ryuichi and Kumagoro. Shuichi faked a smiled.

"Hello, Ryuichi" Shuichi said kindly. He looked at Ryuichi's outfit. He was wearing the famous Kumagoro outfit.

"Kumagoro wanted to say hello to Shuichi!" Ryuichi explained happily. He closed the door behind him quietly. "He's been missing you!"

"Oh really?" Shuichi inquired. It was quite amusing to watch Ryuichi do anything, especially perform. And Kumagoro was always good entertainment, too. Plus, Ryuichi was very kind and energetic, sort of like Shuichi himself.

"Mm-hmm!" Ryuichi exclaimed. He jumped into the air with Kumagoro on his head. "Kumagoro hasn't seen you in awhile! And he's been very worried, too!" Ryuichi frowned. He looked like a sad puppy in the middle of a storm. "He heard that you were in the hospital, and he got scared. I did, too!" Ryuichi walked up to Shuichi, wearing a blank expression.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Shuichi said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I, uh, got attacked by the stove!" Shuichi smiled, as if it was a joke. But it wasn't. While he was waiting for Yuki, he knew that he would've killed himself without hesitation if his lover never returned. He hated lying to his idol. He really did. But he knew that Ryuichi was too naïve to realize that the explanation made no sense.

"Yeah, stoves do that sometimes!" Ryuichi exclaimed. He placed Kumagoro on Shuichi's head. "Kumagoro and I are happy now! Shuichi is alright! Yay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine now!" Shuichi agreed. "I'll be out of here in a few days!" He made sure that Kumagoro didn't fall off of his head.

"I can't wait to see you get sparkly again!" Ryuichi cheered. "It's so fun! Everyone's been missing you! Even that cranky keyboardist person was sad!"

"You mean Fujisaki?" Shuichi asked. Ryuichi scratched his head for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Yeah, I think that's his name!" Ryuichi said. He took Kumagoro off of Shuichi's head. "Say, where is Mr.Yuki?"

"Yuki?" Shuichi repeated. He took a deep breath. "He had to go out for a minute. He'll be back soon."

"Oh, good!" Ryuichi cheered. "He always makes you extra-sparkly when he's in a good mood!"

"Thanks for visiting me, Ryuichi" Shuichi said. "I'm glad you came. And I'm still surprised that Fujisaki even cared. He's always so focused and his life revolves around his work. It's kind of cool to know he has a heart in there somewhere."

"Yeah, he was really sad" Ryuichi said sadly. "He seemed to be blaming himself for something, but it can't be his fault that the stove attack you, can it? Or did he give you the stove?" Shuichi's heart shook. 'Fujisaki was blaming himself for my suicide attempt, not a stove…' Shuichi thought sadly. 'Why would he think that he caused it?'

"He said he'd visit you as soon as he could" Ryuichi continued. "He'll probably be here any minute." Ryuichi smiled. "Well, I have to go play with Tohma and Noriko now. Tohma is acting extremely happy, and I think that'll make him extra-fun! Bye!"

"Bye" Shuichi said. Ryuichi hopped out the door, laughing and talking to Kumagoro. Shuichi bit his lip. He wondered what Fujisaki would say to him.

"Shindou-kun?" a frail voice asked. Shuichi looked up. It was Fujisaki, just as Ryuichi predicted. Fujisaki had a teddy bear in his hand. (He secretly uses a teddy bear for comfort when he's sad!) He was shaking.

"Uh, hi Fujisaki!" Shuichi exclaimed. "Sorry about this… I'll get back to work as soon as I can. I promise."

"Stop" Fujisaki ordered. Shuichi did. Fujisaki walked over to Shuichi and sighed. "I'm sorry that I'm always so tough on you. I guess living with a lover like Eiri is difficult. I always yelled at you, but I never really understood. I never put myself in you shoes. And I apologize for that."

"What?" Shuichi said with a gasp. "It's not your fault… I'm just an idiot, that's all."

"No, I found out the real reason why you did what you did" Fujisaki said. "It was because my cousin lied to you. It was because my cousin tried to interfere with your life. It's his fault, and mine."

"What do you mean?" Shuichi demanded. Nothing made sense to him. 'Fujisaki is apologizing?' he asked himself. "Why is it your fault?"

"I knew that he was going to do this" Fujisaki confessed. He hung his head in shame. "I thought that if you ran away from Yuki, we could get more work done. I never thought about how you'd feel…or what you'd do… I'm so sorry!" Fujisaki sighed and looked up at the bewildered Shuichi.

"It's okay" Shuichi assured him. "Like you said, you had no idea how I'd react. And I am a bit slow when we record…" Shuichi chuckled nervously.

"A little bit?" Fujisaki asked with a laugh. He paused. The room was silent for a few moments. "Well, I hope you'll accept my apology…"

"Of course I do!" Shuichi exclaimed. He stood up on the bed and did a power-pose. "You have no right to be sorry in the first place! It isn't your fault, really."

"Good, friends?" Fujisaki asked, holding out his hand and the other holding his bear. Shuichi shook it with a smile.

"Of course" he replied. "Now, go tell everyone that I'm fine, okay?" Fujisaki nodded.

"I'm on it!" he said as he rushed out the door. "Goodbye!"

Shuichi sighed in relief. 'There's been too much tension in this room lately…' he thought. Then he looked at his clock. Fifteen minutes had gone by since Yuki left. Shuichi gasped.

"Yuki…?" he asked himself quietly. He took a deep breath. "The phone call must've lasted long… Maybe Hiro decided to lecture Yuki, or he was lost… Yeah! That makes sense!' Shuichi tried to believe his suspicions, but the clock kept ticking, and Yuki didn't return.

"Where are you, Yuki?" Shuichi asked no one in particular. 'Why do you keep leaving me?' he wondered. Shuichi stood up and walked out of his room, hoping to find Yuki in the halls. Luckily, Yuki threatened the doctors and nurses into letting Shuichi wear his own clothes. (Don't ask how… Don't. Ask.) Yuki didn't like the 'clothing' and what it…uh, revealed…

"Yuki, you're in big trouble mister!" Shuichi hissed as he stormed through the halls. "When I get my hands on you, I'll…" He trailed off and went out of the hospital. He still looked around for Yuki.

"Yuki?" Shuichi hollered as quietly as one could holler. There was no reply. "YUKI!" Shuichi made his voice a bit louder. "Where the heck are you?" Shuichi began walking around the area. He looked at the benches and the trees with no interest. He growled and began to run. Suddenly, he tripped and crashed.

"OW!" he yelped. He looked down at the ground and cursed at it. "Stupid ground…" he muttered. He looked around the ground for the cause of his fall. It was a cell phone and a non-burning cigarette. "Those look like Yuki's…" he thought aloud. Shuichi grabbed the cell phone. There was a piece of paper on it. It read:

Dear Shuichi Shindou,

We have Yuki Eiri. Don't even bother calling the police. If you do, we'll kill him when we hear the sirens. Now, let me get to the point. We want you to come to the Tsubasa Warehouse at midnight tonight if you want him back alive. Don't bring anyone with you, and don't tell anyone. If you do, I don't know what will happen to Yuki.

Anonymous

Shuichi gasped in shock. 'Yuki…got kidnapped?' he thought angrily. He broke out into tears on the ground, breathing heavily. (He's still weak, remember?) "Yuki!" he cried. "Please, don't leave me again!" He cried for a little while, until he realized what he had to do. 'I have to go to this Tsubasa Warehouse at midnight' Shuichi thought. 'Or Yuki will…die… But I can't tell anyone… And what if they don't even let him go? Oh, but I have to try! I've lost Yuki before, and it's not happening again!'

A/N: Woah! Yuki got kidnapped! I know, I think I shocked a few people... Oh well! The next few chapters are gonna be intense... And we get an angry Yuki, too! How fun! Plus, we get to see Shuichi suffer more! MUWAHAHAHA! -coughs- Ahem, anyways, see what happens to Shuichi and Yuki in the next chapter!READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!

Deji: Woah. I write really long, boring, pointless author notes, don't I?

Yuki: Yes.

Deji: -growls- Well, you don't have to be so mean about it!

Random UPS Guy: Hey, can I poke Shuichi?

Shuichi: -runs in and looks at UPS guy- Huh?

Yuki: No. You are not allowed to touch my baka.

UPS Dude: PLEASE? JUST ONE PET?

Yuki: No touchie! -kills UPS guy- Now I can get back to insulting that idiot author...

Shuichi: Hey! You killed that guy because he wanted to pet me? -thinks of the situation as bittersweet-

Yuki: You're mine. No one else is allowed to touch you.

Shuichi + Deji: Aww! How sweet!

Yuki: Morons... -gets glomped by Deji and Shuichi-


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry that it took me so long to update! We had a power outage, so I couldn't go on the computer until today. -growls at sky- I hope you guys can forgive me! Well, this chapter is one of my longer ones, I think. YAY! A lot happens, too! I hope I made it worth the wait.

Things are getting heated up. You guys might wonder how kidnapping fits in with this story. You'll find out soon, I promise! - No, it's not just because I love torchuring Shuichi! -pouts- Oh, kyogotmilk, I hope you don't think I'm copying off of the kidnapping thing. This idea came to me in a dream a few nights ago! Plus, you'll realize that it's quite different! The only think I really copied off of was the basic idea of kidnap. It doesn't even get as violent...well...in the punching sense... Oh, and Tsubasa Warehous is fake, just to let you know. I got Tsubasa from a song or something... Whatever...

Anyways, thank you reviewers! I now have 85 reviews! I feel so happy! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy! Plus, I update soooo much faster! (unless we have a power outage...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. -cries- You evil people have to keep reminding me, don't you! -cries again-

Chapter 14: Oh Tsubasa!

Shuichi bit his lip anxiously. His head was killing him, so it was difficult for him to figure out a decent solution to his latest 'problem'. Yes, what was he going to do now? Yuki had been…kidnapped. It seemed strange. 'Yuki would've fought anyone of, or at least tried to' Shuichi thought. 'And if he tried, there'd be sign of a struggle; some blood or something…'

Shuichi casually shrugged and continued to think. His head pounded like a stapler. Shuichi groaned. 'Where the heck is this Tsubasa Warehouse anyhow?' he thought. 'I can't ask Hiro, because he'll get suspicious… Do I…OW….have a map?' Shuichi wandered through his dusty cabinet of memories, looking for something about a map.

"Aha!" Shuichi cried. He smiled weakly. "It's at Yuki's house!" Shuichi walked down the street, his head still pounding. Thinking always made his head hurt, but never like this… Shuichi sighed again, and tried to fix his now-blurry vision. He walked down street after street and passed hobo after hobo. One even tried to sell him a rug for $100. Shuichi almost bought it, but he was too focused on Yuki.

Finally, Shuichi saw the apartment. He leaped for joy, and then remembered that he didn't have the keys… He growled at his own stupidity. Then, he walked all the way back to the place where he found Yuki's stuff, hoping to find something to help him.

Suddenly, the wind blew a piece of paper in his face. Everything was grey. Shuichi yelped and grabbed the paper, letting him see again. He looked at the paper and grinned. 'Today's my lucky day!' he thought. 'Well, not really…but it could be worse!' The paper was a map of Tokyo. It was quite ironic that a map had hit him in the face right then and there, but Shuichi wasn't about to complain. It was almost unrealistic…

"Okay, so I have to find Tsubasa Warehouse…" Shuichi murmured as he examined the map. There were a bunch of squiggly colorful lines covering the paper. 'That's what maps are supposed to be like, right?' Shuichi wondered. He nodded mentally and continued to examine the paper.

"Tsubasa…Tsubasa…" Shuichi repeated. He scrolled down the map with frustration. Finally, he found it! It was in downtown Tokyo, on a street called Blue Bird Lane. Shuichi snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Aha!" Shuichi said. "I'll save you, Yuki!" Shuichi looked for his location on the map and frowned. He was at least ten blocks away from Tsubasa Warehouse… "That's gonna take awhile… What time is it?" He checked his watch and sighed. It was still bright out, so he had plenty of time.

"What if I go there early?" Shuichi wondered aloud. "Then I could save Yuki sooner! Yeah, that's a good idea!" Shuichi beamed, causing several people to stare at him. He ignored them and started the journey to Tsubasa Warehouse.

After two minutes of walking, he realized that the doctors would be looking for him… 'Oh, darn!' Shuichi thought. He slapped himself. 'Will they come looking for me? If they do, what if they find me? And then I can't save Yuki! And I can't possibly tell them what's going on… That would put Yuki in danger!'

"This sucks…" Shuichi told no one in particular. "Well, I guess I'll have to move faster then!" Shuichi put on a determined face, and then, his stomach growled… "

"BAD STOMACH!" Shuichi hollered. The whole entire street was looking at him. "WHAT?" Shuichi demanded. "HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD SOMEONE YELL AT THEIR STOMACH BEFORE? WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE FROM, ANYHOW?" Everyone just sweat dropped and mentally noted to stay away from this boy in the future.

Shuichi rubbed his stomach and sighed. "Why do you decide to get hungry NOW of all times?" he asked his stomach weakly. "I mean, couldn't you have waited another half hour or so? Sheesh!"

Shuichi searched his pockets and grinned. Yuki left some money in his pocket for some reason. 'I'll have to thank him later' Shuichi thought. He frowned. 'Then again, this is so I can properly save him, so…. Whatever.' Shuichi looked around for a place with food. He smiled weakly, but then frowned again. 'Yuki's kidnapped, and I'm smiling?' Shuichi demanded himself. He growled and entered a small café.

Shuichi ordered some rolls and some coffee. The coffee wasn't as good as Yuki's, but it would do. (1)Plus, it reminded him of Yuki in general, which made him happy. He pictured Yuki smiling at him, and Shuichi melted away…

"Sir, umm…hello?" a blonde waitress asked softly. Shuichi snapped back to reality and started apologizing like a madman.

"Aack!" he cried. "I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry! I zoned out for a minute. I apologize!"

"No, it's okay" the waitress said. "You can zone out all you want. Anyways, your total comes out to $4.50, sir." Shuichi nodded and handed the girl a five dollar bill.

"Keep the change" he assured her. The waitress smiled and thanked him. Before she could wave him goodbye, Shuichi rushed out of the café. Apparently, he remembered that it was now the afternoon. 'Yuki's been in this warehouse for hours!' Shuichi thought miserably. 'I shouldn't have been in that shop for so long…' Suddenly, Shuichi felt really tired and lightheaded.

"Ugh, stupid headaches…" he mumbled to himself quietly. He looked at his map again and found out how many more blocks he had to walk. 'Only eight more blocks to go!' Shuichi thought happily. He leaped for joy, but then he felt dizzy so he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Argh!" Shuichi growled. "Why do I feel so tired?" he asked himself. He couldn't find a logical explanation. After all, he slept for a few days straight. 'How can I possibly still be tired after that?' he asked.

Shuichi continued to wander down the streets, ignoring all the lights and sounds of the marvelous city. Usually, he would admire the chocolates and neat toys in the stores as he walked down them. But not today, because he had to find Yuki, soon. His body wasn't cooperating with him, though. He was practically dragging himself down the street by the time he had only six and a half more to go. Shuichi sighed.

Shuichi walked until he could no longer breathe regularly. He felt so weak, and…tired… Everything was spinning, and it was a bit blurry, too. 'I'll have to ask Yuki about this when we go home…' Shuichi thought.

Shuichi looked at a sign that told him what street he was on. Surprisingly, he only had one block left to go until he got to Tsubasa Warehouse. He pondered over what would happen once he got there. In his head, it went like this:

'I, Shuichi Shindou, saw Yuki tied up to a chair in Tsubasa Warehouse. Immediately, I felt all my strength return to me, and I looked around for the kidnappers. There they were, staring at me, two of them. I growled at them and put on an angry face. I ran over to them and punched them in the face. Then, the ran off because they were so afraid of my strength! So, I went over to Yuki and gracefully undid the knots. Yuki kissed me and called me his 'hero'. He told me he loved me, and said he was weak. So, I carried him home, bridal style! He was so happy, and he was SMILING!'

Shuichi's fantasy ended quickly, for he saw a warehouse in the distance. Using all the strength he had left, Shuichi ran into the building. Luckily, the door was open. Shuichi smiled weakly and stepped inside the building.

Shuichi looked around anxiously. He saw darkness, and only darkness. Shuichi frowned. 'Is anyone here?' he asked himself. He tried to see through the darkness, but his blurry and spinning vision prevented him from doing so.

"Hello, Shuichi…" a strange voice said. Shuichi jumped with surprise. He looked around with fear. Unlike in his fantasy, he didn't see Yuki or the men who kidnapped him, and he didn't suddenly find his strength. If anything, he seemed to be getting weaker.

"Where's Yuki?" Shuichi demanded in his loudest voice. "Where is he?" Shuichi repeated. The voice laughed lightly.

"Who?" the voice asked. It was definitely a guy, Shuichi confirmed. "You mean that blond novelist?" Shuichi nodded vigorously, only to realize that it was too dark for the man to see his motion.

"Yeah, where is he?" Shuichi demanded. "The letter said that he'd be here. Give him back." Shuichi realized that his voice was getting softer. 'Am I that scared?' Shuichi wondered.

"He's right here" the man said. Suddenly, the lights clicked on. Shuichi covered his eyes for a moment, adjusting to the newly-found light. Shuichi gasped. Yuki, his Yuki, was unconscious on the floor of a dirty basement.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried. "What did that man do to you?" The man laughed. Shuichi looked at him. He had a mask on, as did the few men behind him. "Aack! There's more than one of you?" There were exactly five other men. They all had the same mask on, black with a white moon on it.

"What did you think?" the man demanded with a chuckle. "Did you really think one person would be able to kidnap Eiri Yuki AND Shuichi Shindou?" Shuichi bit his lip. He stepped back one step.

"W-what do you mean?" Shuichi stuttered. "I-I came here to take Yuki back…" The lead man laughed again.

"You really are stupid…" he said through laughs. "Why would I kidnap the great Yuki Eiri to get you to come get him? I'm not as dumb as you are." Shuichi yelped in fear. He stepped a few steps back, but two men surrounded him almost immediately. He yelled at himself mentally for being so stupid. Then again, love makes you do stupid things…

"I wanted you here so I could get my revenge" the man said. Shuichi trembled. His felt weaker than before. He collapsed on to his knees, his head pounding. "After all, you're the one who ruined my plans." He paused for a moment, and then continued. "When you forgave Tohma, you ruined everything. He was going to let me kill him if you or Mr. Yuki didn't forgive him. If I killed Tohma, I could've gotten complete control of NG. Sure, you're the one who gave me the chance of taking control, but you're the one would took it away. And I'm really mad at that."

"What will you achieve by doing this?" Shuichi demanded weakly. The man laughed, again.

"I'll give Tohma a call and threaten to kill you and Yuki if he doesn't give me NG" the man replied. "I've tasted the power of owning NG, and now I want it more than ever. Nothing is going to get in my way, not even a stupid pop star."

"Who are you?" Shuichi demanded. The man frowned.

"I can't tell you" he said. Then a grin formed on his face. It was a mischievous grin, one that meant trouble. Even Shuichi knew that. "You're kind of cute, cuter than Yuki even." Shuichi gulped as the man progressed towards him. "I'd love to hear you squeal. Hey boys, how about we take him to the other room and have some fun?" Shuichi yelped. He knew what that meant, and he didn't like it.

"Why don't we do it now?" one of the men asked curiously.

"Yuki will wake up" the man said. "We all want to have fun at once, right? Good. And since no one will be watching him, he can escape. After all, there are many exits in this place. It would be easy for him to escape once he awakens. He's heavily drugged, but I'm not gonna take any chances. That's what always ruins the plans in movies."

"Okay boss" the curious man replied. He and the others licked their lips. "I'll carry him…" Shuichi struggled as the men grabbed him. They were too strong, and Shuichi was too weak. He was easily dragged into the other room.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whispered. "Help me…"

(1) In the manga, Yuki makes Shuichi coffee (or was it tea?) often. I thought it would be nice to include that!

A/N: Oooh! Who is the kidnapper? And what are they gonna do to Shu? (If you don't already know...) And what will happen when Yuki wakes up? I have only one thing to say about that: Shuichi's not gonna have a good day.

Well, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I want 91 reviews before I update again! And that's final! TT Here's my stupidity unleashed:

Deji: Yuki, I had the weirdest dream once.

Yuki: What happened, baka? -rolls eyes-

Deji: Well, I saw you and Elvis laughing together in the street.Elvis had blond hair! I was freaked out, and then Shuichi said, "Ooh! Elvis and Yuki have the same color hair! They should sing together!" And you guys did. You sang the Peanut Butter Jelly Time song. Then, Shuichi joined in, and Elvis dropped dead.

Yuki: -silence-

Deji: Answer me! Comment! Insult me! Do something! -growls-

Yuki: I wish I never asked... Now I feel strange just talking to you... -is disturbed-

Shuichi: -pops in- Hey! I had the same dream!

Yuki: I'm surrounded by idiots...

REVIEW! DO IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! AND IT'LL MAKE ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! (no flames though. CC is good! I actually like it!)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! I'm baaaaack! -smiles- I had a bit of trouble with my computer. It wouldn't let me submit documents until ten minutes ago. (I couldn't upload chapters since 10:30PM last night... I was NOT a happy cookie... TT) I went one review over my goal! YAY! Thanks guys! You rock!

Oh, and might I mention that this is my favorite chapter so far? I LOVE it to pieces! -glomps Yuki and Shuichi- I think I added a lot of detail. You might think that the first part is weird. I think I put it in the room's POV... Yeah, it's weird, but it was so quiet down here that I was obsessed with silence. It was the first thing that came to mind! Then I heard a big BOOM, and totally freaked out! -shudders- My washing machine is scary... Oh, I dedicate this chapter to Kaina Kingdou because she helped me with myproblem! Thanks!Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. -cries- But when I run away to Canada to escape my mom's evil girlfriend (She's lesbian, got a problem with that?) I'll try buying it! And I might even share it with my reviewers!

Chapter 15: Watching Love Suffer

The room was deathly silent. Not a word was spoken. Not a sound was heard. It was an uneasy silence, as if the world was breaking and everyone's hearing ceased to exist. But then, there was a loud yelp, something that practically shook the once-silent room. Several yelps followed, and then there were words, something the room had been longing for, longing to hear.

"P-please…s-s-stop!" a small, weak voice cried. It would have shattered many hearts, because the plea had no hope emitting from it. The plea was only said because the voice had to. The voice's bearer was none other than Shuichi Shindou, the pink baka.

"Heh, we haven't even started yet" a cold, husky voice said. It was masculine. The voice seemed pleased. "If you're crying now, you're in for a world of hurt." Anyone could detect a smile creeping on to the man's face.

"Hmm, do you think he'll scream?" another voice asked. The voice danced within the silent room, and it bounced off the walls. There was a shuffle, and then another yelp.

"No, he's too weak and scared to do that" yet another voice said. This voice seemed louder and sterner than the others. "And if he does, we'll just have to make him hurt harder, won't we, Shu-chan?"

"N-n-n-no…" Shuichi whispered hoarsely. There was a banging sound, and then, another yelp. It was weaker than before, obviously fading fast.

"See, he can barely struggle…" the stern voice said. "I wonder why…. It's still a shame though… I wanted to see him squirm more. Didn't you?" Several "Mm, hmm"s followed. "Good, now let's have some REAL fun boys. Then I can call Tohma Seguchi and give him a piece of my mind… I bet he'll even wet his pants, especially since this cutie isn't the only one we have… I'll get NG, even if it kills me."

Then, there was a yelp so faint that it was practically inaudible. Clothes were messily thrown everywhere in the other room. Then, there was laughter and moans of pleasure. This went on for quite some time, and the moans changed every hour. And then, there was shuffling again.

"We should put his clothes back on, so we can do this again with just as much pleasure" a cocky voice said. "I love taking them off…" There were nods, and then more shuffling. The voices ceased to exist moments later as doors slammed in the distance. So then, there was silence again.

Hours later, Yuki Eiri's eyes fluttered open. He adjusted to the darkness and looked around wearily. The room he was in was covered with machines and boxes that were piled high, almost touching the ceiling.

"What the…" Yuki breathed. He rubbed his head. It hurt badly, almost like a hangover. "Where am I?" he asked no one in particular. Nothing answered his call. Yuki growled in annoyance and sat up. His clothes were covered with dust and dirt. He tried to brush off most of the filth.

"Shuichi" Yuki murmured. The name felt nice on his tongue. He looked around the room anxiously. "Shuichi" he repeated, his voice escalating. "Where are you?" There was no reply, except for the soft echo, letting Yuki know exactly what he had said.

"What happened?" he asked himself quietly. He sighed, knowing that he, once again, wouldn't get a response. Then he remembered what he promised Shuichi… 'I said I'd be back in two minutes…' Yuki looked at his wrist and realized that his watch was missing. 'What the heck?' He groaned. 'Who stole my watch?'

Yuki growled and knew that it had been more than two minutes. 'What happened last?' he thought. 'I went outside to call Hiro to get food…. And then there was this cloth on my face… And then everything went black….' A light bulb lit up in Yuki's brain. 'Oh shit! I got drugged!' Yuki banged his fist against the ground in frustration. He ignored the blood that now engulfed his hand.

"SHUICHI!" Yuki cried. He searched around the room, looking for a pink head, hopefully with a body attached. "SHUICHI! ARE YOU HERE?" Yuki's mind wandered to what could be happening to Shuichi. 'He's probably worried sick…. What if he…. No, he wouldn't… He could be here, too!' Yuki's voice got more desperate. "SHUICHI!"

Yuki threw a box to the floor as he searched for Shuichi. His head was pounding and he was shaking. He had never been more afraid. He was more worried than when he found Shuichi in the apartment. At least he could SEE Shuichi in that situation…

After minutes, which seemed like days, went by, Yuki sighed and collapsed to the ground. He had searched the whole room, twice. There was no sign of Shuichi, which meant that he was still at the hospital, worrying like crazy. And maybe he…. Yuki didn't finish his thought, for his own reasons. He didn't even want to consider the possibility.

Suddenly, Yuki saw a hole in the room. It seemed to lead to another room. Yuki gasped. 'Shuichi could be in there!' Yuki thought. He rushed to the hole and silently peered inside. The room was almost an exact replica of the other room, except it didn't have as many boxes as the other room. And, there was a small person inside.

"Shuichi!" Yuki cried. He rushed to the person's side. Thankfully, it was Shuichi…well, sort of… It was bad that he was kidnapped as well, but at least Yuki knew where he was, and that he hadn't…killed himself…Yuki could finally register the possibility, now that he knew it wasn't true.

Yuki's eyes widened in horror when he looked at his lover. The sight was another that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Shuichi's clothes looked like they had been thrown on to him. There were spotted with blood, most on the pants. Shuichi's breathing was heavy and labored. His eyes were closed, and sweat drops covered his forehead. He was shaking slightly, and he was whimpering so faintly…

"…Sh….ui….chi…?" Yuki breathed. He registered the sight in his mind. He gathered his thoughts and lifted Shuichi up. Shuichi winced softly. Yuki was now speechless. He watched as his lover took a deep breath and shuddered. It was like he wanted to get away from whoever was touching him.

"…Mm….Yuki…?" Shuichi mumbled. Yuki almost dropped Shuichi in shock. He hadn't thought that the singer would actually speak. Yuki frowned and touched Shuichi's forehead in an attempt to soothe the singer. Instead, he felt a hot sensation go through his fingers. He winced and realized that Shuichi had a fever.

"Oh god…" Yuki thought aloud. He went into the other room and placed Shuichi on the floor carefully. Shuichi took another deep breath and shuddered. Yuki winced again. "How the heck did you get kidnapped, too? And did they beat you or something…?" Yuki was fuming. NO ONE touched his Shu-chan besides Yuki himself… NO ONE! Yuki tried to keep himself calm, because he knew that getting angry wouldn't help anyone.

Yuki paused and examined Shuichi's clothes again. Something wasn't right…He growled and felt Shuichi's forehead again. 'He wasn't even supposed to be out of the hospital' Yuki mused. 'And he got kidnapped… No wonder he's sick… We're gonna have to get out of here… Or he isn't gonna make it…' The latter hit him like a bullet.

Yuki gulped. He looked around for an exit of some sort. Once he found it, a door, he realized that it was locked tight. Yuki growled at his own stupidity. 'Who would keep the exit unlocked, besides a complete moron?'

Yuki sighed in frustration and walked back over to Shuichi. He noticed that his knuckle was bleeding and rolled his eyes. He ripped off a part of his shirt and wrapped it around the wound. He looked at Shuichi again, and heard him whisper…

"P-p-please, s-s-stop…." Shuichi pleaded weakly. He shuddered and clutched the filthy ground. "S-s-stop…" His voice became weaker and he started breathing more heavily. "Aaaah….!" Yuki shook Shuichi gently, hoping to stop the nightmare, or whatever was troubling his fluff ball. He thought over what Shuichi was saying and looked at Shuichi's clothes again. More blood had appeared on Shuichi's pants, which caused Yuki to worry further.

Shuichi sat up abruptly and looked around anxiously. He took a deep breath and winced. Yuki was looking into his eyes worriedly. "Yu….ki?" Shuichi murmured. Yuki nodded slowly.

"Shu, are alright?" Yuki asked with concern. Shuichi shook a little and looked at Yuki with a forced smile. 'Yuki's alright…' Shuichi thought. He wanted to hug him, but he was too weak to do so. Breathing was difficult. He could only dream of hugging his Yuki again at the moment.

"Y-y-yeah…" Shuichi said with pain evident in his voice. "H-h-hi Yuki, you're alright…" Shuichi sighed in relief and waited for Yuki to respond.

"Of course I am" Yuki said. "It's you I'm worried about." Shuichi shook his head angrily.

"N-no, Yuki!" Shuichi cried. "I'm fine. You're the one who got kidnapped…" Yuki sighed angrily.

"You're kidnapped, too, ya know…" he said. Shuichi didn't reply. "Were you scared?"

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked weakly.

"When I didn't come back, were you scared?" Yuki asked. He let Shuichi lean on him.

"Of course…" Shuichi said flatly. "I mean, I thought you left again… But then I found out what happened and…" Shuichi paused and looked at Yuki again. "Why is everything spinning?"

"You're sick, dummy" Yuki said sadly. "You have a high fever." He touched Shuichi's forehead again with dismay. "I'd advise not running around like a lunatic right now."

"B-but Yuki!" Shuichi said. "We have to get out of here, now…" He trembled.

"We can't" Yuki said simply. He was being very calm, despite the situation at hand. "The door is locked." Shuichi whimpered. Horrible memories flashed through his head. He wanted to get away from those people. He wanted to get away so that they couldn't hurt him again…

Yuki patted Shuichi's head softly. Shuichi shifted away quickly, catching his breath. "Hey, what's with you?" Yuki demanded. 'I'm trying to be nice and he rushes away?' Yuki thought.

"N-n-nothing…" Shuichi whispered. "I, uh…." He didn't continue. He looked down at the floor and started shaking. A few tears fell to the ground. "Uh…I hit my head?" Shuichi said, not truly believing what he was saying. "S-s-so it's sore…?"

"Liar" Yuki growled. Shuichi shuddered in fear. "Are you mad at me for leaving you? Is that it? If it is, I completely understand, Shuichi. I'd be angry, too. I should've been paying better attention." Yuki had a sad look on his face, one of a lonely puppy. 'Why is he being so nice?' Shuichi thought. 'Should I tell him? N-no, I can't….'

"No, Yuki!" Shuichi said. He broke down into tears. "I'm not mad at you! I can't be mad at you!" The world was spinning at a very fast rate and everything was getting blurry. "I just…"

Shuichi bit his lip. 'Why is everything spinning and blurry?' he thought angrily. He was angry at himself, because he obviously hurt Yuki. But he didn't want to be touched at the moment… "It's just that…" Shuichi started again. He sighed in exhaustion. Everything went black. Shuichi felt strong arms catch him, and he surrendered to the darkness that was calling his name…

A/N: Was it good, or did it need some improvement? Tell me by reviewing! PLEASE! I'll give you guys non-unhealthy cookie dough! You know you want it... I'm not updating until I get...100 reviews! WOOT! The big 1-0-0! Triple digits! Oh yeah! -doubts she'll even get 95-

Deji: Whoa! I LOVE this chapter! -squeals-

Shuichi: Why? Is it because you got to torchure me? -cries-

Deji: -shrugs- Partly... But the other part was my "wonderful" descriptions, or vocabulary, I don't even know!

Shuichi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YUKI!

Yuki: -knocksDeji out- Don't annoy Shu-chan. Only I am supposed to do that. -smiles- Well... -sees cue card- Please...review! Thank...You...So...Much...? Whatever. Just review the stupid story people. Make the idiot happy... --


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, I hit triple digits! -dances- I feel so proud!

If anyone is reading this story and wondering if I'm gonna update the other, the answer is no. Sorry, I'm just way too tired. The chapter will be horrible if I write it now... -yawns- I shopped for six and a half hours straight today, so give me a break... I only got one thing, 'cause it costed all my money: Rurouni (sp? too lazy to remember...) Kenshin DVD. And the store is closing, so I can't return it. Plus, the disk was scratched... TT I hope it works...

Anyways, I think I'm improving on my writing skills.The chapters are getting longer, and I'm actually enjoying proofreading them.

Some of you may be wondering, "Why did you include kidnapping in this? It doesn't make sense!" Well, I kind of did the whole first thing so that Tohma would be friends with Shuichi. (Yeah, stupid huh?) But it made it seem more realistic and detailed, don't ya think? The reason had development and purpose behind it.

Well, this is sort of a two-part story. I should've just done a sequel after Yuki saw Shuichi, but I'm an idiot. (Chapter 11 I think... Not sure...To sleepy to look it up...)Let's leave it at that, kay? READ AND REVIEW!

Warnings (yes, there are warnings!): There is slight swearing,(OMG!) and talk of rape. (NOOOO!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. -is to tired to think up some excuse or pointless reason...-

Chapter 16: Hatred and Love

Shuichi drifted into a deep, deep sleep. Not even a train could awaken him now. And part of him didn't even WANT to wake up. He would have to face so many things, like the kidnappers and Yuki. What would he tell his precious Yuki? 'He's mad at me' Shuichi thought in his feverish dream. 'I pushed him away… I'm so evil…' He let out a groan and closed his eyes tighter. Memories of the kidnappers plagued his mind.

Meanwhile, Yuki let the recent events register in his mind. He found Shuichi in another room, unconscious and blood stained. Then, Shuichi woke up. When Yuki tried to comfort Shuichi, Shuichi pushed him away and fainted into his arms. Why? And then, something happened that broke his heart. HIS Shuichi was suffering through some sort of nightmare, and Yuki couldn't wake him up.

Shuichi's breaths were fast and labored. He was covered in more sweat than before, and he was shaking. He rolled around the floor, thrashing and kicking Yuki. Yuki didn't mind. Shuichi seemed troubled by something that Yuki couldn't name.

Yuki tried once again to awaken the singer. He hated seeing him like this. It was like the end of the world, because Shuichi was suffering, and he could do absolutely NOTHING, except try to wake him up, which hadn't succeeded yet. He definitely couldn't bring his singer's high fever down, because he didn't even have a cloth or a bed. So he couldn't help him that way either.

Yuki shook Shuichi with frustration. 'I'm his lover!' Yuki yelled inside his mind. 'And I can't do anything to help him! What the heck is he dreaming about anyway?' Yuki waited for some kind of response to the shaking. There was none. Yuki sighed angrily.

"Shuichi…" he whispered flatly. "Please…wake up, will ya? You're creeping me out…" He paused and looked at Shuichi's face. He noticed that his lips were starting to move, as if he was trying to say something…

"P-p-please…s-s-stop…" Shuichi whimpered. "D-don't…" Yuki cringed. Shuichi's pleas had no hope behind them. It was as if he was saying them just because he felt he had to. It was earth shattering and….sad. Yuki had no clue what Shuichi was talking about, but he was determined to find out.

"N-n-no!" Shuichi said, with a little more strength. "No…" And then, he stopped talking entirely. But that just increased his struggling. He was thrashing and kicking harder than before, trying to make Yuki release him. 'Why does he want to get away from me, even in his sleep?' Yuki wondered sadly. 'Does he truly hate me because I left him?'

"N-n-n-n-not again, please, no…" Shuichi whimpered. Apparently, he was talking again, so there was less struggling. Yuki almost sighed in relief. His stomach was getting sore from the thrashes… 'Wait, not AGAIN?' Yuki wondered. 'What does that mean? It happened before… But WHAT happened exactly? Oh, I hope the brat wakes up soon. This is frustrating!' He growled furiously.

Shuichi kicked Yuki hard in the stomach, causing the novelist to fall backwards. "What the--?" He groaned and clutched his stomach. "Why'd ya do that?" he demanded. He looked at Shuichi and frowned. Shuichi was still unconscious, much to Yuki's surprise. He thought that such force could only come from conscious people. Apparently, he was wrong…

Shuichi shook with fear, his eyelids still blocking his view of the world. He only saw darkness and figments of the past, not the present. They made him cry out and aimlessly thrash around, until he finally calmed down. He started whimpering again, and tears dripped down from his face.

"Shuichi!" Yuki called. He was no longer in pain, and attempted to grab Shuichi. He didn't want the idiot to hurt himself. "Snap out of it!" He clutched Shuichi again, this time not even letting go if he was kicked very hard. He held on, and hoped for the best.

Shuichi fell limp into Yuki's arms, and stopped stirring. Yuki thanked God for that, because he too was getting tired. He sighed and hugged Shuichi lightly. He closed his eyes and waited for Shuichi to wake up.

Meanwhile, Tohma's private cell phone rang. Tohma growled and set down his latest document. It was about a new band that was trying to get signed to NG called Four-Leaf Clover. Tohma had read the paper with little interest. Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper were so popular that he doubted any band would be able to get as far. If the band couldn't do great, Tohma would put them up as opening bands. That was all they would be good for. Just by looking at them, he could tell they wouldn't get anywhere good.

"Hello?" Tohma asked politely as he answered the phone, using his famous smile and voice. It annoyed some people, but came in use during fancy parties where everyone like a rich man with a nice grin.

He wondered who called. He thought it could be one of the following: Eiri, Tatsuha or Mika. He knew that it probably wasn't Eiri, since Eiri only called during emergencies. And he knew it wasn't Mika because she was supposed to be at a movie theater. (No cell phones allowed!) Unless something happened at the theater, she couldn't exactly find out bad news either. No one could call her and tell her something. She was an unlikely suspect.

So he immediately thought it was Tatsuha, asking for Ryuichi's autograph or something… Tatsuha had never called before, because he always thought Mika would ask Tohma for the autograph or get Mika to have Ryuichi sign something and give it to him. But, maybe he decided to go right to the source this time. Maybe Tatsuha found his brain in his closet somewhere. Who knew?

Or maybe it was an emergency, and any one of them called. Tohma didn't show his worry though; he was quite good at doing so, unless Eiri was involved. Then Tohma turned into a nervous wreck, sort of like Sakano on a normal day.

"Hello" a stern, masculine voice said huskily. "Is this Tohma Seguchi?" Tohma raised a brow in confusion. It was masculine, so it couldn't be Mika. And Eiri was never so polite. He usually just said, "Get over here, nitwit, or I'll rip your head out!" So, it had to be Tatsuha, right? Wrong. Tatsuha had a more cheerful and carefree voice, so it wasn't him. Who was it?

"Yes, it is" Tohma said slowly. He listened carefully for a response. There was heavy breathing and laughter in the background. Tohma frowned. "Who is this, might I ask?" The laughter became louder, causing Tohma to narrow his eyes.

"It's a friend" was all the man said. He seemed very confident in whatever he was about to say. "And I have some very bad news for you."

"Who is this?" Tohma repeated as calmly as possible. "I have many friends. Which one are you?"

"I'm the power-hungry one who has just kidnapped Yuki Eiri and Shuichi Shindou" the man said happily. Tohma gasped. 'This is just a prank' Tohma thought. 'How could they get kidnapped? They're in a hospital for god's sake! I should have this man reported to the police! And now I have to change my cell phone number…' Tohma sighed angrily. 'I can't have people calling me while I'm supposed to be working!'

"I'm sorry, but that can't be correct" Tohma said matter-of-factly. "Eiri and Shindou are currently at the hospital right now. There is no possible way that you kidnapped them in such a public area without someone seeing or catching you." There was another laugh.

"Ha-ha!" the man said. "Check for yourself! You won't find them here, because I have them. And when you realize that I'm not joking, sign NG over to me, Soubi Seguchi, or I don't think either of your friends will survive." The line immediately went dead. Tohma frowned and gasped. 'Soubi?' he thought. 'How could he? No, this is all a joke he's playing on me… Yes, but just to be sure…' He picked up his other phone.

"Hello, Ms. Burns, can you have someone personally check the hospital for Shuichi Shindou and Yuki Eiri?" Tohma asked nervously. He paused. "This is very important. Send someone NOW. And have them report back to me immediately. Yes, thank you Ms. Burns." Tohma hung up the phone and sighed. 'I hope he's lying,' Tohma thought, 'for Shuichi and Yuki's sake, and his.' He had always been worried about Eiri, but now he also cared for Shuichi. That made the phone call a 'double whammy'. Two people who were very important to him could be in danger. Tohma clenched his teeth together, waiting for someone to tell him that Shuichi and Yuki were, indeed, at the hospital. Or at least that's what he wanted to hear.

Meanwhile, Yuki let go of Shuichi and let him collapse on to Yuki's stomach. He sighed heavily and touched Shuichi's forehead. He let out a gasp. Shuichi's temperature had risen, that was for sure. Yuki bit his lip. He didn't know what to do. He felt helpless and unneeded.

"Hmm!" Yuki thought. He carefully placed Shuichi on the ground and walked over to the hundreds of baskets in the room. "Maybe there's a cloth or something that I can use in one of these boxes…" He trailed off and started opening boxes.

An hour later, he found some useful items. Looking at them in a different situation, he would've never used these things to bring down Shuichi's fever. But that was all he had, and he was desperate. Desperate people like Yukifind ways, if there are any.

Yuki found a baby doll's bib that he could use as a cloth. He also found small toy fish tanks with real water inside them. He pondered as to why someone would be stupid enough to put water in play fish tanks. Wouldn't the water get dirty after awhile or spill? Yuki scowled.

'Oh well, it's not my problem that everyone at that company is an idiot' Yuki thought. He also found some small blankets to keep Shuichi comfortable. He didn't find a thermometer, some food and water, or a doctor, but that was expected. He took his findings and placed them next to Shuichi.

Yuki put two blankets below Shuichi to make him comfortable, and one on top of him. He dampened the bib and placed it on Shuichi's forehead. Then he sat there, not knowing what else he could do. Suddenly, Shuichi opened his eyes.

Shuichi examined his surroundings carefully. His vision was still blurry, so he could only make out the basic shape of everything. He came across a figure, a man to be exact. Before he could squint and try to see the man's face, a mask appeared on the man. It was black, meaning the kidnappers were here again. Only the man became clear. He was tall and looked tough. Shuichi winced as the man progressed towards him with a wicked smile on his lips

"Shuichi" he said with relief. "You're finally awake." The voice seemed sinister, as if the man was planning something. Shuichi shuddered and tried to sit up and run away. But he couldn't. He was so weak and tired. He started to panic.

"G-get away!" he cried, crawling away from the man. "Please, go away….!" He took a deep breath and watched the man frown. The man said nothing. He just stared at Shuichi with those eyes, which seemed red in Shuichi's mind, red with anger and hatred. "Please, leave me alone!" Shuichi started to cry. He didn't know what to do. The man was still staring at him, seemingly in disbelief. Images of the recent assault ran through his mind. He shuddered and crawled further away from the man.

"P-please, don't do it again…" Shuichi pleaded with all his might. "Don't hurt me again…" Shuichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, the kidnapper was….hugging him? "Huh?" He looked carefully at the man, since his vision was now clear. "Y-Yuki!" Shuichi cried. "It's you!"

"Who did you think it was?" Yuki asked softly. His face was wet. 'Was he crying?' Shuichi wondered. "Answer me, brat." Shuichi gulped.

"I thought you were…him" Shuichi said in a low voice. Yuki growled and separated himself from Shuichi.

"Who is "him"?" Yuki demanded. His eyes shone with anger and hatred. 'Does he hate ME?' Shuichi thought frantically. He started to cry again as the assault flashed through his mind. He could no longer help himself, and he threw himself into Yuki's arms.

"Please don't let him do it again!" Shuichi pleaded. "Please! Don't let him hurt me… Make him stop… Make him go away… Please…" Yuki's eyes narrowed. He examined Shuichi's clothes again and frowned. Something in his mind clicked.

"Who is he?" Yuki demanded through clenched teeth. His eyes almost seemed red, and he looked ready to kill. Shuichi didn't say anything. He only continued to cry, louder than before. 'It all makes sense now…' Yuki thought angrily. 'His clothes, his urge to get away, and why he pushed me away…. It was because whoever kidnapped us, raped him as well…'

"I said, who is he?" Yuki yelled. "Who the heck raped you, Shuichi? Answer me, darn it!" Shuichi froze. His cries ceased and he looked up at Yuki. He seemed nervous, and maybe even a bit embarassed.

"All of them" he said with a shudder. Yuki glared at Shuichi, though not directly the hatred to him.

"So,you got raped more than once?" he asked in a quiet voice. "They each had a turn, is that right?" Shuichi nodded slowly, almost regretfully. He embraced Yuki and started to cry again.

"Make them stop…" he cried. "Make them go away! Don't let them hurt me, again, please…!" He clutched Yuki's shirt in fear. Surprisingly, Yuki hugged him back, and even tried to soothe the terrified boy. Shuichi just kept on crying, letting Yuki rub his hair. He no longer feared Yuki's touch. Yuki was different. Yuki wouldn't hurt him…

Yuki was furious, but sad. His brat had gotten raped again, several times. Yuki knew how it felt to be raped, and after just one time, he broke. Shuichi got raped several times; would he be able to go back to his happy-go-lucky self? Did these monsters take away his spirit for good? This only angered Yuki further. He had failed to help Shuichi when he needed it most. He was supposed toprotect the brat, and he did a pretty bad job so far.And now he had to watch Shuichi suffer.

'I'll make them pay, Shuichi" Yuki thought with a growl. 'No one is allowed to hurt my brat. And as I said, I will kick anyone's ass who tries to kidnap my boy without permission. (1)" He paused. 'Especially because of what they did to you, Shuichi…' He advised them in his mind to never come back again, for their own safety.

Only one thing was certain to Yuki: These kidnappers had hell to pay.

(1): This came from the manga. Yuki says that, "I've decided, starting now, to kick anyone's ass who kidnaps my boy without my permission." This was after someonekidnapped Shuichi and took him to America, if I recallcorrectly.LOL! Yuki's hilarious!

A/N: So, how'd ya like it? I hope you say, "I love it!" and review,but I guess that would be a dream, huh? Well, please do review! It makes me feel special! (not like special ed!) Oh, and read AND reviewmy other story, Returning Relations, because it's the same kind of genre. (angst and drama! yayness!) Thanks!

Deji: I'm so tired, I can't think of anything to say...

Yuki: Then why are you still typing and adding pointless comments, nitwad? -rolls eyes-

Deji: Because I can't sleep knowing I haven't bugged you.

Yuki: How sweet. You're just like the brat...

Shuichi: I am not a brat!

Yuki: You practically just admitted you were by responding to that name as if it were yours.

Shuichi: -blushes- Shut up!

Deji: Wow, I made all this up as I typed it? Cool... -falls asleep-


	17. Chapter 17

Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy, but I made this chapter a bit longer so you could enjoy more. I had some fun with the italics and bolds this time! -squeals- They're so fun to use! Anyways, almost half of this chapters is Yuki's thoughts, but not in his POV. Is that strange? Dunno... Oh well! I hope Yuki isn't too OOC. I tried, okay? And I probably failed miserably... Well, I'll be happy to announce that I discovered the line thingy. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, look at the line right below the disclaimer. Yeah, I just found that out right now! I'm such a baka!

Read Kakumei by Eternal Naoki, plz! It's an awesome story, as I've mentioned before The last chapter had me in tears for hours. ;; -cries- And it's not even over yet! (I thought it was, which made me cry even more, by Eternal Naoki told me it wasn't. YAY!) You'll probably love it, so read and review! Thank you!

Oh, and read and review this, too! Heehee!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. -cries- If I did, well... I'd scare you all to death. And that wouldn't be good, would it? _

* * *

_

Chapter 17: Surprises

Yuki cradled Shuichi in his arms. He never dreamed of being so….kind to Shuichi, but this was a very bad situation. He knew that Shuichi needed the comfort he had rarely been able to give him. He felt sad, but he also felt another emotion, stronger than sadness.

It was **hatred** and anger. He hated every last one of those rapists to the bottom of his heart. They were the _devils themselves_, and he betted that they enjoyed every moment of Shuichi's torment. He hated them, and wished to _see them burn alive_, wished to set them on fire himself. But he knew he had to wait. The men weren't here yet, so he had to just comfort Shuichi, which didn't bother him at all.

He hated these men even more than Taki, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because it happened before, and he felt more hatred each time. He had only been raped once, and he had changed from a happy school boy to an angry man with a cold heart.

How would Shuichi stay Shuichi? How would he be able to glomp Yuki after this? How would he be able to walk outside without hiding away in fear? How would he be able to jump around like a bunny? How would he be able to smile? How would he be able to laugh? **How, after being raped SEVEN times in one year?**

Yuki also felt anger. He was so angry at those monsters. They weren't humans anymore in Yuki's eyes. They were blood-thirsty monsters with no hearts. They had **broken** an innocent person, Shuichi, possibly for good. _How could they?_ He never did anything to hurt anyone, on purpose anyway. He tried his best at everything. He could make even the coldest people crack a smile, or chuckle. He was so magical; it was almost as if he wasn't real.

Yuki poked him gently just to be sure. Yes, Shuichi was real. He was a real, live, breathing person with a heart of gold. He was amazing, he truly was. He didn't want pity, he never wanted pity. He wanted love, and comfort, though he'd never ask for it. He asked little favors like, "Could you pick me up after work?" and Yuki said no almost every single time.

How could he possibly believe that Yuki would say yes if he asked for comfort? And how could he possibly love Yuki? Yuki never did anything to help Shuichi, to stop the tears. How could such an angel love such a monster like him? Was it really because Shuichi saw more to Yuki than meets the eye? Or was it something completely different? Yuki didn't know for sure.

Yuki was angry at himself, because Shuichi never asked him for comfort, probably because he was afraid Yuki would decline. Yuki said no more often than he said yes, to anyone. "No" was a word Yuki knew quite well, it's meaning and it's affect on people.He was angry at himself for hurting Shuichi that way, making him so nervous that he couldn't ask for help when he needed it. So this time, Yuki gave comfort without being asked by Shuichi, hopefully driving away the nightmares for awhile.

But Yuki knew that the nightmares would never go away. He still woke up in sweat, with Shuichi hugging him closely. Shuichi gave him such comfort without even knowing it. Shuichi truly was an angel. Yuki didn't care what others said.

Now, Yuki was even angrier at those men. They had hurt HIS Shuichi, HIS little angel, HIS Shu-chan. He would never forgive them for that. He wanted to rip their hearts out. Oh, wait, he forgot. **They didn't have hearts to be ripped out in the first place.** Those men would pay _dearly_ for their actions, for ignoring Shuichi's pleas, for **breaking** his angel's wings. Shuichi could no longer fly right now. Yuki just hoped that Shuichi would be able to fly again soon.

But perhaps the worst part of it was that Shuichi was raped in the same building Yuki had passed out in. They were so close, so very close, but Yuki couldn't stop them. He couldn't, didn't, save Shuichi. He just lied there and heard nothing. He didn't hear the yelps, the cries, the pleas. He wasn't able to protect Shuichi. He was worthless, unneeded. He was supposed to protect Shuichi from danger, but he failed. **He failed Shuichi.** **He failed himself.**

And why was he caring so much? Didn't he hate the brat? Or had Shuichi really melted Yuki's ice-cold exterior to find Eiri underneath? Yes, Shuichi had given Yuki hope, purpose. He gave Yuki something to look forward to everyday, and that was a special thing, something Yuki would never admit.

Normally, even though his lover was the sweetest thing in the world and most precious, Yuki would still snap at him, or yell, or tell him to go away because he was angry, tired or just plain mean. But right now, Yuki put his past aside and focused on Shuichi._ Right_ _now, Shuichi was the most important thing in the world._ So, he held Shuichi tighter, and cooed some more soft, gently words of comfort, waiting for the monsters to return. **And Shuichi continued to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tohma Seguchi, president of NG, sat uneasily in his chair. He let out a sigh and tapped his fingers impatiently against his desk. It was covered in papers that had to be signed and looked at, but Tohma couldn't concentrate. He was still worried about Shuichi and Eiri. No one had called him and told him that they were, indeed, at the hospital.**

Suddenly, Tohma's phone rang. It defied the silence that seemed to have lingered in the room for too long. Tohma picked it up like it was the last piece of food on earth and put it against his ear. He took a deep breath.

"Hello, Tohma Seguchi speaking" Tohma said emotionless. The person on the other line let out a sigh. 'That can't be good' Tohma thought. He shifted in his chair.

"Yes, this is Sanosuke Hanada" the man answered. "I was the one who was sent to visit the hospital and search for Mr. Yuki and Mr. Shindou." Tohma let out a sigh of relief. He was finally going to find out what was going on.

"Yes, go on" Tohma urged. He felt like jumping out of his seat, but he didn't. He took another deep breath and waited for Sanosuke to continue.

"Yes, well, sir, I'm sorry to say…" Sanosuke said. _He didn't finish._ Only his breaths were heard. They were deep and had an uneasy feeling to them.

"Tell me now, Mr. Hanada" Tohma demanded. He slammed his fist into his desk, causing a few papers to fly astray. "I, Tohma Seguchi of NG, order you to."

"Well, I didn't find them, sir" Sanosuke said wearily. "I searched the hospital for hours. I check their rooms, and every other room. I even asked the doctors if they had seen either of them. One said that they saw Mr. Yuki go outside, but never come back. And another said that Shuichi Shindou had disappeared from his room. That was all I could find out. I apologize, Mr. Seguchi."

Tohma froze. Soubi wasn't kidding about kidnapping them. Shuichi and Tohma's beloved Yuki were **gone**, kidnapped by his younger brother. It was amazing really. Soubi had always been a good kid, never got in trouble with the police or anything. He hung out with weird people, but then again, Soubi was a bit out there.

He was very quiet when he was around family, but when no one seemed to be watching, he would laugh insanely. Tohma never commented on the strange behavior because he thought he had been imagining it. It was like Yuki running around, throwing flowers down the street and HUGGING people. Just the thought of it made Tohma shudder with fear.

"Mr. Seguchi, are you still there sir?" Sanosuke asked. Tohma sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Hanada, I'm still here" Tohma replied flatly. "Anything else you would like to tell me?" His voice quavered. Sanosuke let out another sigh.

"No, that was all I found" he said. He knew how important Eiri was to Tohma. Before he worked for NG, he was friends with Tohma. You would find out that Tohma cared for Eiri more than anything else just by watching him talk about Eiri. It was a popular conversation for Tohma to speak about.

"Do you want me to send a search party?" Sanosuke asked. "Call the police? FBI?" Okay, so the FBI was a bit far-fetched, but he knew Tohma would consider it in this situation. He wondered if Tohma also cared about this Shuichi Shindou, the singer and lyricist for Bad Luck. Or was Shuichi just another star in the big music world? He let that thought leave him alone until later and listened for Tohma's response.

"No, that will be alright…" Tohma said, remembering the phone call. He couldn't tell the police at the moment. He would have to try to fix this before he tried that, or the FBI. "Goodbye and thank you Mr. Hanada." Tohma hung up the phone and stared at the walls of his office. He sighed.

"This isn't good…" he murmured. "Not good at all. I guess I'll have to put matters into my own hands… I knew it wasn't wise to tell him about giving him NG if I died, and let him be the one to kill me if Eiri hated me…" Tohma buried his face in his hands and took another deep breath. "Oh dear, Eiri, Shuichi… I am so sorry. I will make this right."

Tohma growled. This was all Soubi's fault. He had given him a taste of power, and now Soubi wanted it dearly. Tohma always had a feeling Soubi was insane. These actions confirmed his beliefs. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He had no clue where Soubi could be hiding, or what he did to Eiri and Shuichi. If Soubi was really insane, the possibilities were endless.

Then Tohma remembered a conversation he had with his brother a year ago…

"_Ah, Tohma!" Soubi said quietly. He looked at his brother with a gleam in his eyes. Tohma gulped and nodded. _

"_Hello, Soubi" Tohma replied. "Where did you go today?" Soubi smiled wickedly. It was even creepier than Tohma's smile… Tohma cringed. Soubi really scared him sometimes. But he had to visit his brother every once in awhile. It was the proper thing to do. _

"_I went to the Tsubasa Warehouse" Soubi explained. "No one else goes there anymore. There are just abandoned crates and such. It's really cool, though! It would be a great place to hide!" Soubi smiled again, this time even eviler. _

"_Oh, is that so?" Tohma asked with a fake chuckle. "Well, I must be going Soubi-chan. I must return to NG and continue working. It's very difficult, you know." Soubi nodded with understanding. Tohma could've sworn he saw Soubi's eyes twitch when he said, 'NG'. It gave Tohma the shivers. He decided to be busy at work more often…_

Tohma gasped. He smiled softly and reached for the phone. He dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. He called the one person he could trust.

"Hello, this is K speaking" K said sternly. "Who's calling? Or must I put a gun to your forehead for you to answer? I can do that you know… Or I can use that bubble wrap I have stored at home… (1)"

"It's Tohma, K" Tohma said with a sweat drop. K seemed to become more serious when Tohma said who he was. "I need a favor. I need you to help me rescue two people from my brother, Soubi. Do you accept?"

"Of course!" K exclaimed. He loved accepting missions. It was like he was at his old job again. It made him remember those wonderful days… "But who are we saving exactly?"

"Yuki Eiri and Shuichi Shindou" Tohma said calmly. K froze. He was speechless. He barely knew Yuki Eiri, but he still cared for the man a bit. After all, he did have some fun with him to get him to ask Shuichi on a date. And how could he not care about his singer? Shuichi was like family, even though K shot him at least once a day. If Tohma was right about Soubi, both of them were in danger.

"I'll be there in five minutes…" K said sternly. "Goodbye." He hung up. Tohma sighed in relief. He knew that K cared about Shuichi and Yuki, less Yuki, but still. He had a feeling K would react that way. He knew K very well, so he could easily predict the man, even though many would call him, "unpredictable".

Tohma considered if he would really sign over NG to Soubi. He would without a second thought, but going after him first would be better. It would save a lot of time and effort. The reporters would be there for weeks asking what happened, and why Tohma signed over NG to his brother, Soubi. It would be exhausted and they'd probably be hounding Shuichi and Yuki, too.

He didn't mind losing NG. Soubi was being quite dumb. All Tohma had to do was say that Soubi threatened him to do so, and that Soubi kidnapped Shuichi and Yuki. The police would immediately arrest Soubi and give NG back to Tohma. After all, Tohma had money to bribe them if they didn't agree with him… There was no way Soubi could win. Tohma would make sure of that. _If Soubi wanted a war, he was getting one.

* * *

A/N: So, how did you like it? I hope you review, because it makes me a very happy cookie when you do! Ugh, I totally need a cookie right now... I'm so hungry, but my uncle doesn't know how to cook anything, and my aunt is out... -sighs- Anyways, please review, and I'll give you a delicious cookie of your choice! -drools- Oh, and this was a fight I had with Yuki in my mind...:_

Deji: Hey, I got 115 reviews! I feel so proud! -beams-

Shuichi: Good job!

Yuki: Uh-huh, well my story got 1,000,000 reviews, and it was released yesterday.

Deji: Well, you're like, double my age! Plus, you're famous and your stories are in book stores!

Shuichi: Um...Deji?

Yuki: Are you calling me old?

Deji: Ugh, that's not the point!

Shuichi: GUYS!

Yuki: Is so.

Deji: Is not.

Yuki: Is so.

Deji: Is not.

Shuichi: Hello?

Yuki: Yes

Deji: NO!

Five hours later...

Deji: Is NOT!

Yuki: Is so.

Shuichi: I GIVE UP! -storms off- I'm making dinner now!


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, I FINALLY updated! YAY! -dances- I had a tough week last week, so it was hard to do some writing. (My (now EX) boyfriend cheated on me and I got my first flame... ;;)

But I finally have! And this chapter will leave you screaming for more! (hopefully!) This chapter may shock you. I did something (you might have expected it if you're a genius) very unexpected.REMEMBER, I ALWAYS HAVE HAPPY ENDINGS! o

Oh, and this story is almost done, if you haven't realized. -cries- It'll be my first completed fic. (not one-shot) If you guys want, I could make a sequel. I already have some ideas, but I don't want to post it (specifically because I'd need people who read this story to review the sequel) unless you guys want me to. Just request it in your review if you want.

Thanks reviewers! You guys make my day! Keep on reviewing, people! -

Warning: -gasp!- There is slight swearing! OO I'm a bad girl! I betrayed my code! Well, I guess I'm getting into the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. -cries- But if I owned Yuki and Shuichi at least... -get evil look in eye- MUWAHAHAHA!

Chapter 18: You Win Some, You Lose Some…

Tohma Seguchi walked over to his hanger and grabbed some sunglasses. He put them on and put his black jacket on. He had a determined look in his eyes, one that should be feared. He looked ready to jump out and kill someone, anyone, who got in his way. He smiled that extremely creepy smile that scared everyone except Eiri. Eiri had never feared Tohma, ever. He would quit smoking before he feared Tohma. And that wasn't going to happen, Tohma knew.

There was a knock on the door. Tohma knew exactly who it was. He smiled and looked at the door for a moment, making sure his suspicions were correct. He was a very precautious person. He learned to be this way after taking strict care of Eiri. Hethought he had to treat Eiri like a glass statue all the time. Eiri never liked it, but Tohma was just motherly that way.The familiar screams of other workers obviously seeing the man outside his doorproved his point. K had a way with people. He made them scream and run away in fear.

"Ah, Mr. K, please come in…" Tohma said huskily. "We must be quick now and rescue them." K pushed the door open and it went flying into the wall. 'I'll have to get that fixed that later' Tohma thought nonchalantly. His door wasn't on his top priority list at the moment.

K had an angry look on his face. But there was something else, fear, sadness. Only people who knew K very well could understand what he was feeling, besides mad happiness. Tohma was one of these people. He had known K for quite some time, which is why he trusted K with this specific mission. He knew that K was terrified, furious and depressed.

"Mr. Seguchi!" K called with urgency. He rushed over to the president's side. "Do you know where they're being held?" Tohma nodded slowly, and relief flowed on to K's face. "Good. Can you tell me, sir?" He looked so desperate. He'd probably have gladly exchanged all his guns for the information at the moment. Tohma pitied him greatly. It brought his strength down to see K act this way.

"Yes, of course K" Tohma said, deciding to throw out the formalities. He glared at his phone, remembering what Soubi said. "I'm pretty sure that they're at Tsubasa warehouse, the supposedly abandoned one in Tokyo." K nodded quickly. Sweat drops covered his face. "Why are you so worried? You're usually quite calm in situations like this." Tohma thought that K would be a bit emotionally, but nothing like this.

"Well, this isn't just any other dangerous situation, is it?" K barked. He glared at Tohma, knowing well that mind games were the man's specialty. "It involves two very important people whom we both care about, Shuichi Shindou and Yuki Eiri. And they could die, Tohma." He paused and gave a stern look to Tohma. He remembered how many times Tohma spoke of Eiri. And now he also cared about Shuichi. Tohma had told K what happened. That's how close they truly were.

"You know better than I do that Soubi is a dangerous, unpredictable man" K reminded his president. "He could've already killed him, even if he wants to make a deal with you first. I met Soubi before, many times. Each time he gave even me the creeps. And that's saying a lot."

"I know, Mr. K, I know…" Tohma muttered. Worry washed up to the surface like a wave on the sand. He decided that toying with K was a stupid idea. "But still, I didn't expect you to act this way" Tohma admitted quietly. K growled, ignoring Tohma's comment, and took a gun out from his shirt. He handed it to Tohma. It was a revolver. K secretly wished it had a cooler name.

"You know how to use one of those?" K demanded. Tohma nodded quickly and tucked the gun in his shirt. "Good, 'cause I think we'll need 'em if we're dealing with Soubi." He pointed to the ceiling. "I have a helicopter waiting on top of the building. Come on, Seguchi." Tohma nodded and followed K to the window. K expertly opened the window and crawled out. He motioned for Tohma to follow. Tohma did as he was told with no fear. He had never climbed into a helicopter on a roof before, but his fear and worry powered him to do so.

The two held tightly on to the building and climbed to the roof of it. Tohma was a bit slower than K, but that was expected because of K's experience and physique. The two still made it to the top in about two minutes, especially with K 'encouraging' Tohma to go faster with his gun.

"Okay, you get on that helicopter in the passenger's seat" K ordered. "I'll drive." Tohma sweat dropped. He didn't know if it was a good idea, but he didn't dare question K at this moment. K pointed to the white helicopter on the roof. It was small, but big enough to fit Tohma and K inside easily with elbow room included. Tohma climbed into the passenger seat, still a bit afraid of how K would operate the helicopter.

"Let's go!" K declared as he jumped into the driver's seat. The helicopter zoomed up into the air in an instant. The wind blew hard against the helicopter. It headed in the direction of Tsubasa Warehouse. Tohma gulped. He realized that it was going to be a bumpy ride, literally. He hoped the helicopter had bags…

* * *

Meanwhile, Shuichi finally fell asleep in Yuki's arms. He was exhausted from crying, and from being hurt. He just wanted to be happy. He wanted his heart to stop breaking. He wanted to stop those images that haunted him whenever he looked at anyone except Yuki.

He didn't blame anyone for this, except the kidnappers. All the little things that occurred didn't happen purposely. They were just accidents, or unknown reactions to certain 'plans'. He didn't blame Tatsuha for going to the concert (who would?), didn't blame Yuki for having to leave and didn't blame Tohma for lying. They all did it without knowing the consequences and for good purposes. Tatsuha wanted to 'worship his god', Yuki wanted to help his family (gasp!)and Tohma wanted to help Yuki. But for some reason, it led to this.The kidnappers knew what they were doing and what the reactions would be. They were evil. Just the thought of them made him cringe. He wondered if Yuki cared what happened to him. He hoped so, and was ninty percent sure that he was right.

Yuki cooed some more kind words into Shuichi's ear, trying to make sure his fluff ball had a good rest. He wanted to chase the nightmares away, if only for right now. He knew there would be many restless night to follow this one, but he wanted to give Shuichi one night of peace before that.

Suddenly, Yuki heard a creak coming from the other side of the locked door. He grinned madly and carefully placed Shuichi down on the floor. 'It's time to kick some asses' he thought happily. The door slowly opened and six men emerged from the darkness.

"Ha!" one laughed. Yuki immediately knew that he was the leader. Only the leader of a group like this would talk first. "I wonder if that Yuki dude woke up yet. I hope he found our little toy in the other room." He smirked and Yuki watched them carefully, laughing mentally at their own obviousness. They hadn't even realized he was there, watching their ever move. "We had some fun with that vocalist, didn't we boys?"

"Yeah!" the other five agreed. They raised their hands. They still had a blank expression on their faces. Something in Yuki snapped when they replied. He stood up in rage and glared at the men, who had just realized he was there. The leader gave Yuki a quick smile. The other five just stared back.

"Oh, so you're finally up" Soubi said calmly. He smiled sweetly. Yuki growled and slowly walked over to Soubi. "I thought you'd sleep forever. You even slept through that fun we had with the little singer over there." He pointed to Shuichi on the floor and grinned. "You should've been there. It was very entertaining. I believe you would've thoroughly enjoyed it, Mr. Yuki…"

Yuki's eyes turned red. He looked ready to kill, and he was planning to do so. He clenched his fists and gave Soubi a death glare. 'They're bragging about the horrible thing they did to Shuichi!' Yuki thought furiously. 'Those bastards!' His anger rose to its peak.

Yuki ran up to Soubi and punched him hard in the stomach, causing Soubi to double over. Soubi groaned in pain. Immediately the other five men went after Yuki, being stupid loyal dogs of the madman Soubi. Yuki kicked two in the nuts and watched them fall to the floor. 'They're so weak and pathetic' he thought. They groaned in pain, expecting mercy. Yuki rolled his eyes at that idea. He didn't want to kill these people; He just wanted to kill Soubi. (He doesn't know his name though, or that he's Tohma's brother.)

He punched another in the face and watched the kidnapper's face bleed. It was turning purple. Yuki glared and watched the last man run up to him with fire in his eyes. Yuki kicked the man in the back and the man collapsed the ground. The five stood back up and went through another round with Yuki. Yuki defeated them again easily, and their blood splattered on the floor. Yuki then looked around for Soubi, the leader, the one who probably ordered for Shuichi to be raped. No, scratch that, the one who did order Shuichi to be raped. There was no forgiveness or mercy in this situation. Yuki had the mind of a cold-blooded killer seeking revenge.

"Where are you, mister bad guy?" Yuki sang. He looked around, his eyes narrowing. He finally saw Soubi, trying to run out the door. Yuki ran over and hit Soubi over the head and watched Soubi fall back down. He punched Soubi repeatedly until there was a puddle of blood below Soubi, his own blood.

"Did you enjoy hurting Shu-chan?" Yuki asked angrily. He glared at the bleeding man and waited for a response. Soubi looked around nervously. He couldn't move, and none of his men seemed conscious. He was helpless. "I said, did you enjoy it?" Yuki repeated, this time louder.

"N-No…" Soubi squeaked. "I-I-I…didn't…do it…!" Soubi lied. "It was my men, it was their fault. They…did it… They threatened me to do it…" Yuki glared at Soubi and kicked again.

"You did it, I know it" Yuki said huskily. "I heard you brag about it when you came in. You know, it wasn't a good idea to hurt Shu… Because I'm his lover. And guess what? His lover is VERY angry at you." Yuki punched Soubi again until Soubi's eyes closed. He smiled, satisfied at the moment. He would finish the damage later. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice call his name.

* * *

"Eiri!" the voice cried. Yuki turned his head and saw Tohma and K rush into the room. He gasped. 'What are they doing here?' he wondered. He watched Tohma's face darken. "Eiri, watch out!" Yuki raised his brow in confusion. Suddenly, he realized what Tohma was so worried about.

One of the men held a gun in his hand shakily, clearly aiming at Yuki. Yuki's eyes widened in terror. The man fired the gun and Yuki saw his life flash before him. He would never be able to see Shuichi, his little fluff ball, ever again. He'd never be able to make it up to him. Never...

"Eiri!" Tohma called again. Tears were falling from his eyes. K stood there in shock, while Tohma rushed towards Yuki. The bullet came closer to Yuki and Tohma ran faster. He stood in front of Yuki and blocked the bullet. It entered his chest and he fell backwards on to Yuki. He closed his eyes and K and Yuki looked at him, horrified.

"Tohma!" Yuki breathed. "No…." He sunk to the floor. "No..."

* * *

A/N: MUWAHAHAHAHA! I will only tell you what happens to Tohma if you REVIEW! So please do! Oh, NO FLAMES PLZ! I won't update if I get flames. And that won't be good! o Here's the thing I made up as I typed it.

Deji: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I shot Tohma! -hits self-

Yuki: I thought you hated him. -rolls eyes-

Deji: Well, people change, kay? And you were the one who, 'sunk to the floor'!

Shuichi: Wait? What happened? Tohma got shot? OMG! Why? -runs around in circles-

Yuki: You FORCED me to do that! I didn't do that purposely! And besides, he was the bad guy in the beginning. You made everyone hate him, and NOW THIS? -growls with a tinge of sadness-

Deji: You're just depressed. -pats Yuki's back-

Yuki: Am not.

Shuichi: Wait! Did Tohma die? Why'd he get shot? And how come I don't know any of this? Answer me, darn it!

Yuki: No comment.

Shuichi: UGH! Why must I suffer so? -cries- Everyone always ignores me!


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the long-awaited finale of Lies, Deceit and Unwanted Pain! It took me three hours to write, even though it's kind of... Dunno... K is WAY OOC, I think... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story! It's my first completed fic! -beams-

**This chapter is dedicated to Julin X, who's latest story, 'Lunar Reflection', inspired this chapter! PLEASE READ HER STORIES! YOU WON'T REGRET IT! Thank you so much, Julin X! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. **

Chapter 19: The End

Everything seemed to slow down. No one could speak. No one could move. No one could do anything. It seemed like even the air was shocked. The wind stopped blowing outside. K's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't move; he couldn't speak. He doubted anyone could. And he was right. Yuki stared at Tohma's bleeding body with shock. It brought back memories of Kitazawa, memories he hated to relive in his mind. K was stunned beyond belief. He couldn't even think straight.

Tohma, the man he looked up to, was on the floor bleeding. Tohma, the mysterious man who dedicated his life to Yuki, was on the floor bleeding. Tohma, K's friend, was on the floor bleeding. It was shocking, unbelievable. Tohma was a person no one could touch or hurt. He was intangible, just an image of power and strength. He was amazing with everything he did. _Seeing Tohma so vulnerable, breathing slowly, eyes closed, was like_ _seeing Super Man die._ It was something people just couldn't believe. And Tohma did this all for the people he loved. Many would say he was a cunning, mean person, but he wasn't. K knew that very well.

"_T-Tohma, wake up you bastard…"_ Yuki murmured, disrupting the stillness. He shut his eyes tightly, forcing his tears to stay inside of him. He ripped off a chunk of his shirt and wrapped it around Tohma's chest. K did the same, unaware that he was doing it. "W-wake up… You can't die… Please…" He wiped his eyes quickly and gave a pleading look to K. It shattered K on the spot. He couldn't help but cry. "Call an ambulance" he said. _"Please!" _This caused K's heart to shatter even more. It broke his heart to see Yuki like that, and to see Tohma bleeding next to him. Yuki was no more than a sixteen-year old boy, asking a man for help. He wasn't Yuki in that moment. He was Eiri, Eiri Uesugi.

"R-right" K said through sobs. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. After telling the whereabouts and situation, his cell phone went dead. He started cursing. "Damn! I forgot to charge it this morning! I must've forgotten to when I got Tohma's call! Hopefully, the ambulance is coming…"

"No, it has to" Yuki said sternly. He glared at K, his face still of a sixteen-year old. "He risked HIS life to save mine and Shuichi's! He came to save us, and he has to live! I never got to thank him… Never…." He turned away from K and stood up, shaking slightly. He took a deep breath and pointed to Shuichi. "I have to check on him…"

"Ah yes, is he okay?" K asked urgently. He now had three people to worry about: Eiri, Tohma and Shuichi. They were all in danger, emotionally and/or physically. He looked into Yuki's eyes and knew that Yuki's answer wasn't going to be pleasant. He braced himself and closed his eyes.

"No" Yuki said bitterly. "Those-those _MONSTERS_ raped him! They each had their turn with him, and it wasn't the first time that happened! And I was in the other room, sleeping, while they did it! Shuichi couldn't even look me in the eye! He didn't even want me to _TOUCH _him at first! They ruined him… " He took a deep breath and walked over to Shuichi. He was so angry; he hated those monsters so much. He wanted to kill them, but he knew that Shuichi wouldn't want that, and he didn't want to traumatize Shuichi even more. K was bewildered and shocked. He felt the same hatred Yuki did, although he could never be as angry as Yuki was.

He loved Bad Luck and all its members, even though he had a weird way of showing it. He loved Hiro because he was such a laid-back person, who was such a great friend. He loved Fujisaki because he was usually so hard working, but he really did care for each of his band members.

He loved Shuichi because he was always so bubbly and happy, except when Yuki kicked him out or they had a fight. But Shuichi was mostly happy, always smiling and laughing. He was so passionate and caring to everyone. He needed to be that way to fall in love with Yuki, after all. And Shuichi could brighten anyone's day. He just had that power.

But one time, Shuichi was upset and it wasn't just because of Yuki. He was so sad and he looked like he was about to give up everything. That was when he told K and Sakano that he was quitting Bad Luck. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, but something was bothering him, and he couldn't keep himself together. And it had to do with ASK.

'It wasn't the first time' K thought. Suddenly, he realized why Shuichi was so scared and shaky that day, why he was so sad. It was because Aizawa had him raped. It was because Aizawa tainted the wonderful boy name Shuichi Shindou. It was because life was cruel to the most innocent people in this horrible world. K's anger rose. He now regretted that he was so angry at Shuichi when he decided to quit. In Shuichi's shoes, K would've done the same thing. K now hated Aizawa. He felt guilty that he hadn't realized it before. He knew that Aizawa did something indirectly, but he didn't know what. Now, he did. He knew well, and he was furious, especially since it had happened again. And, from the counting of the men, it would be seven rapes in one year, seven times too much.

But Shuichi bounced back after the first rape. He came back to Bad Luck and regained his happy composure. He sang again. He danced again. He cheered again. He cried again. He came back from the darkness, and all he needed was a little bit of love. That was all that the songbird ever wanted, ever needed. But now, he was tainted even more. He spent hours in the prison of pain, a prison of fear. His heart was ripped apart again, this time possibly permanently. He was engulfed by fear and pain, but K knew that hatred wasn't one of those emotions. Shuichi couldn't hate. He was too kind for that emotion. Wait, K knew that would hate anyone who tried to hurt Yuki or anyone else he cared about. Shuichi never hated for himself. He hated for others. He was that selfless.

K _hated_ every single man unconscious on the floor. He hated them so much. They ruined the perfect little songbird he came to love in a fatherly way. And with the fatherly love came fatherly compassion and protectiveness. K's eyes narrowed, but his face softened. He wanted to go by Shuichi's side and tell him that everything was okay, but it wasn't. And that was a problem.

He wanted to see Shuichi smile. Shuichi deserved all the happiness in the world. He deserved the world itself, or so K thought. K hoped that Shuichi could bounce back again, laugh again, and dodge bullets again. But, at the moment, that idea seemed so distant. And it was asking Shuichi too much. K just prayed and hoped that Shuichi wouldn't break, or that someone could mend him.

And then there was Yuki. 'It must be a tough moment right now' K thought. _That was a big understatement. _Hours ago, Yuki came to the realization of what happened to Shuichi, and that was enough to melt the novelist's icy heart. This was AFTER Shuichi was rushed to the hospital, because of Yuki. And Yuki knew that Shuichi got caught and raped, because of him. He thought he was the cause of Shuichi's pain, but without Yuki, Shuichi would die. K knew that. And then, the man he always said he hated got shot trying to save HIM. K felt very empathetic. He began to think some more, slowly following Yuki to where Shuichi was. He kept one eye on Tohma, making sure nothing happened. He wanted to see Shuichi himself.

When he saw Shuichi, his hatred and anger only rose. Shuichi was missing his "sparkle" as Ryuichi would say. He was asleep, probably having nightmares, since he was tossing and turning. Yuki reached out to pet Shuichi's head, but, by instinct, Shuichi pushed his hand away, breathing heavily. He could've sworn he heard Yuki's heart break right then and there. It was a low CRACK, one that K would never forget. He saw Yuki turn his head away, looking at his hand with horror, holding back tears.

K would've sacrificed his life right then to give the people there happiness. He cried silent tears as he watched Yuki suffer in silence. He occasionally would glance at Shuichi and want to hug him, but he knew that he would be pushed away, too, and he knew he couldn't handle that. _Ever._ He heard Shuichi whimper, and struggle against the air, thinking it was out to hurt him, like everyone else seemed to be. K wanted to die right then and there. This was too much. He had seen a lot due to his previous occupation, but it had never been this bad. He never saw his friends, no, his family break apart into little pieces.

* * *

And then, without notice, the sirens began to sound. No one acknowledged them. They were all too caught up in their thoughts, or they were unconscious to begin with. The sirens got louder, and still, no one moved from their places. They were all lost in an ocean of pain and guilt, the worst feelings of all. They were slowly drifting deeper into deep water, and it was threatening to take them under.

When the paramedics came, K and Yuki finally snapped back to the real world. They both watched helplessly as Tohma was dragged into the ambulance, along with Shuichi, who was struggling desperately. He was silently screaming for the men to go away, to not hurt him anymore, and then K heard his own heart break. CRACK! He gently tapped Yuki, who was still staring at Shuichi. Yuki's response was weak.

"What?" he demanded desperately. "What do you want from me? I've already ruined Shuichi and Tohma's life; do you want me to ruin someone else's now?" He looked down at the floor. Tears splattered on to the floor, but Yuki took no notice. K sighed.

"Don't you want to be with Tohma and Shuichi in the ambulance?" K asked softly. "I know it would comfort them, even if they're asleep." K tried to keep his voice steady, for Yuki, but he failed miserably. He, the gun-totting American, was sad and was a failure at something, which was a rare occurrence. No, he was way beyond sadness and depression. It was something worse, something that didn't have a name because it was such a horrible feeling.

"Y-yes, but don't you want to go?" Yuki asked, in the most polite way he ever asked anything. "You came to save us. You deserve to be in there!" Yuki growled and he followed K to the ambulance. A police car arrived at the scene and arrested the unconscious men. A paramedic was putting up one finger from inside the ambulance, meaning only one of them could go, as K had predicted.

"No, you do it" K said softly. _"I want to go, but you need to go._ Trust me; I'll meet you there ASAP. I promise. Now, go." Yuki stared at K in shock, and he ran into the ambulance truck, giving K a weak smile and thank you. K just smiled back and waved, even though inside he was pained.

The time in the ambulance dragged on for what seemed like years. Yuki saw his life flash before him, the good times and the bad. He shuddered and gripped both Tohma and Shuichi's hands tighter, as if willing for them to hold on as well. He didn't want anyone else to leave him. He swore that he'd never take anyone for granted every again, and he meant it.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Yuki was quickly escorted to the waiting room while his loved ones were dragged into the emergency room. Yuki sat helplessly on a chair and waited. He mesmerized every detail of the room, including the people, while he waited. He didn't know what else to do. Everything seemed to be lost in an abyss of confusion and despair. It was like the world was ending, slowly and painfully, for Yuki Eiri.

Suddenly, K rushed in through the door, which was a surprise... He was panting and his expression was hopeful, but just plain sad. He took a seat next to Yuki in silence. None of them spoke for hours. They each began to cry quietly within that time, each stopping sooner or later. K couldn't believe that HE was crying. He had never cried before, even at birth. He never cried, until today that is, several times actually. He doubted Yuki cried that often either. But this was something that they would cry for, each of them.

The two considered the possibility of Tohma and/or Shuichi dying.

It would never be the same for K. He could get a new band, go to a new label and become a millionaire, but he'd never be happy. Friends were something that nothing could replace. _Nothing._ He would miss Shuichi's late excuses and laughter, his goofy smile and his aura itself. And without Tohma, he'd feel so guilty. He kept telling himself that he should've done something, took the shot for Yuki instead of Tohma, but a voice in the back of his head told him that he was too shocked to have done anything. Tohma was his friend, even though sometimes his mind games would drive K crazy. Tohma had a good heart, and a good purpose. And that made it hurt even more.

Yuki also felt guilty, because he never got to thank Tohma for all the good things he did. Tohma helped him out so much, whether Yuki needed it or not. He would never forgive himself if Tohma died, but he wouldn't kill himself as long as one of them lived. He knew he'd just cause more pain if he did die, and that wasn't what he wanted. If Shuichi died… He didn't even want to think about it. Shuichi was his little star, the one who shined when everything else was dark night. Shuichi was an angel, and angels couldn't die, they couldn't. Yuki chased away the evil thoughts and focused on WHEN he would see both Shuichi and Tohma. He looked at K, who seemed to be deep in thought.

These horrible thoughts engulfed the two men for HOURS.

* * *

"Eiri Uesugi and Claude Winchester?" the nurse at the front desk asked. Yuki and K rushed up to the desk instantly. The nurse smiled sweetly at them, giving a hint of possibly good news. "You two are here for Shuichi Shindou and Tohma Seguchi; am I correct?" The two nodded. "Okay, Mr. Seguchi has woken up. You can visit him now. So has Mr. Shindou, but we need to calm him down before you see him. He'll be fine in about ten minutes or so."

Everyone in the room could tell that K and Yuki were two of the happiest people alive at the moment. Their eyes were shining with happiness and hope so strong that no one, not even Yuki Eiri the romance novelist himself, could explain fully in words. They felt like hugging everyone in the room, telling them that there was hope left in this world. The people they cared about were alive! None of them were thinking about anything else besides Shuichi and Tohma. For once, K wasn't even vaguely thinking about his gun collection…

The nurse gave instructions to Tohma's room, and said that Shuichi's room was directly across the hall, but reminded them to visit Tohma first. K and Yuki nodded immediately and sped to Tohma's room. Everything zoomed by, and they found the room, 443, in minutes. The duo charged inside, their hearts pounding. They couldn't even hear their own breathing.

When they saw Tohma in the white bed in the blue room, their faces brightened even more. They rushed to his side and looked into Tohma's now-open eyes. Tohma blinked and stared with shock at his two friends. He had a large bandage on his chest, and was hooked up to several machines, but other than that, he looked okay.

"Eiri, K, you're alright!" Tohma exclaimed. He smiled at them. K embraced his feelings and hugged Tohma's head, since he couldn't hug his chest… Yuki blushed and gave Tohma a quick smile.

"Tohma sir, you're alright!" K exclaimed. "I'm so glad! I hate to lose fellow soldiers, I mean friends!" Tohma chuckled and nodded. He thanked K for his kindness and assured him that he was alright. This went on for a while. Yuki sighed and looked into Tohma's eyes.

"Tohma, I just wanted to thank you, for everything…" Yuki said with his voice cracking. "I don't know how to explain my gratitude in words. I just… Thank you, Tohma." He sighed and saw Tohma smile wider than he had ever before.

"Thank you, Eiri, but I think you should visit Shuichi now" Tohma advised softly. "He's going through a lot more pain than I am, both physically and emotionally. You saying thank you was enough for me." He gave Yuki a smile. Yuki nodded slowly and waved goodbye. He felt guilty for visiting so shortly, but Tohma told him to visit Shuichi, and he was doing whatever Tohma wanted right now. K stayed with Tohma, saying he'd visit Shuichi later.

* * *

When Yuki entered the room, he realized that Shuichi was wide-awake and shuddering. Shuichi's eyes looked blank and dull. They had lost their spring at the moment. Yuki let out another sigh and watched Shuichi look up anxiously. He noticed a smile that appeared on Shuichi's face when he saw Yuki.

"YUKI!" Shuichi exclaimed. Shuichi had all sorts of bandages on him, and he was hooked up to several machines. "You're alright!" But Shuichi made no effort to hug Yuki, and Yuki understood. "Are you angry at me, Yuki?" Shuichi asked weakly. Yuki shook his head and walked towards Shuichi.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Yuki asked softly. He petted Shuichi's head and smiled. This time, Shuichi only shivered a bit, which was good. It was better than being pushed away, that was for sure.

"I…uh…pushed you away…" Shuichi whispered hoarsely. "Remember?" His voice was fading, and he gave Yuki a desperate look. Yuki shook his head.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at those people" Yuki said with a low growl. "They… They…" He didn't finish. He knew that Shuichi had a good idea what he was going to say. "I should've protected you…" He hung his head low in shame. "I… I'm so glad that you're okay, I mean…" The novelist was at a loss for words.

"Yuki, don't be sorry!" Shuichi chided softly. "I'm okay now… Don't worry! Shuichi Shindou NEVER gives up!" Yuki gave an empathetic look to Shuichi. His face was filled with concern and joy.

"But Shuichi, they…hurt you again" Yuki said softly. "People don't just bounce back from something like that. Even you can't do that, so don't try to pretend like nothing's wrong." Shuichi's face fell. "Look Shuichi, I know you'll be afraid. I know you'll be confused, and I know you'll be ashamed, but remember that I'll be there to help. And don't hold anything in, okay? I'll protect you from now on. No one will ever hurt you again, _I promise."_

"Yuki…" Shuichi breathed. Tears were forming in his eyes. _"I love you…"_ he said weakly, before collapsing into Yuki's arms and sobbing. Yuki smiled and petted Shuichi gently.

"_I love you, too"_ Yuki said. _And this time, Shuichi heard Yuki's confession.

* * *

_

Yuki and Shuichi decided to hang the origami rose up on their dresser while waiting in the hospital. Hiro, Fujisaki, Mika, Sakano, Tatsuha and Ryuichi arrived at the hospital shortly after the lovers decided what to do with the rose. They were all worried and frantic for Shuichi AND Tohma. K visited Shuichi, and acted very father-like when he spoke to him, like everyone expected. Tohma rescheduled the concert immediately, because he knew that Shuichi would want to sing when he recovered.

Shuichi showed no fear of the people he knew, but those he didn't caused a problem. He was terrified of them, the doctors, the nurses, and the people walking down the halls. Yuki wanted to bark at them and make everyone who went near Shuichi go away, but he couldn't. So he'd have to slowly help Shuichi recover. Everyone agreed to help with the cause, even Mika. _And no one complained, because they were all a family now, thanks to one special little songbird. _

_In the distance, they all heard K's manical laughter and a few gun shots in the distance, and they knew that everything would be alright._

_

* * *

_

A/N: So, how was it? Do you want a sequel? Did I make any mistakes, hospital-wise? (meaning time to recover and procedures, ect.) PM me if I did, and I'll correct it.

Did you enjoy the story? Did I make you happy? And was K's gun shooting a good end to the story? I thought it would tell everyone that it would be the same, but different from now on, because without K's crazy behavior, it wouldn't be Gravitation! Well, thanks for reading! And PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know how you liked the finale! Thank you so much, reviewers! And a special thanks goes to Julin X! THANK YOU!


End file.
